<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Glass by Justawriter68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277569">Sea Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68'>Justawriter68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Mate Junmyeon, First Mate Minseok, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), OT12 (EXO), Pirate Captain Kris, Pirate Captain Kyungsoo, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on the high seas has reaped many rewards for Yifan as Captain of the Black Pearl, all of the jewels, riches, women and men he could ever ask for practically served to him on a silver platter. </p><p>However there is one thing, one person, that continues to elude him. </p><p>The First Mate of rival Pirate crew the Exodeux, Junmyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November Rain Fest Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt # NR2022 </p><p>Ah, I really liked this prompt, that the story kind of grew on its own, so to avoid rushing their story I am planning on expanding on this concept. To the prompter, thank you for sending in this prompt, it send my imagination wild and I hope you and everyone enjoys this, Thank you for reading, and thank you mods for a successful second round. And making my first participation in this fest an absolute joy! </p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Captain, we’ll be arriving at the shore shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden entrance into the office brings Yifan from his thoughts, the familiar light tone of his first mate breaking through his reverie. Stained glass windows casting their marbled prism across the wood, sunlight soaking the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely a barrier between him and the salt water that lies outside, as he could already feel it as if it flowed through his veins and was part of his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his chair away from the glass, now to a wooden desk with papers semi scattered across the surface, bags of coins too, the wood aged by the voyage of the ship. If the desk could talk one could only wonder what stories it could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Minseok… I’ll be up soon.” Yifan stretches slightly in his seat. “Do we have who’s lined up to come with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tao and Yixing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nodded at the other man, his first mate was often the sense of organization of living this life, there wasn’t anyone he trusted more with his life. Although the other man was younger than he looked, Minseok was actually one of the oldest on the ship, and he had grown up with him at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok gives another nod, leaving as quietly as he had come, Yifan gives himself a moment to relax before he himself removes himself from the bowels of the ship, running a hand through his hair, the bottom of it just brushing the back of his neck with the length. Immediately he’s greeted by more sunshine, and the smell of the salt in the air. The deck of his ship in full functioning order, a few only stopping to briefly greet him before they go back to their tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae, how’re we looking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man at the wheel greets him with a rather sunny smile. “Looking good, it should still be smooth sailing… the water is calm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods pleased. “Minseok, make sure that the rest of the ship is ready to gather some supplies while we meet. As soon as we’re done I want to get ready to depart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man nods again. “Yes, captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea has few rules, and the pirates who sailed them even fewer, but the few that they did have was mutually beneficial to keep themselves alive, and as little unnecessary deaths as possible. This meeting ground was neutral, and grudges or not, they couldn’t fight here, bloodshed during this time would make you a moving target, once they were all out on the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pier drew in closer, it was more evident the people already walking along the shore, and many other ships docked in the mostly filled harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have there been any signs of imperial ships?” He questions Yifan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.” Tao comes from the left, the man sporting a bit of a tan against the starkness of his black hair, tucking a gun into the waistband of his trousers. “At least not yet.” He adds with a slight smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak like that, Tao!” Yixing gives a disapproving frown, the ship medic looking unusually displeased. “It's bad luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger crew member looks a little sheepish at the scolding, bowing his head a little. “Sorry, gege…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan shakes head turning his attention back to the further approaching shore, when they doc there is little time spent milling around the area, as the rest of the crew members were aware of what to do while they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would admit all though being on this island was usually more for business, it didn’t keep him from enjoying the other adminites that were around, from the clothing shops and the other stalls that lined the streets, women and children walking past during their own day out, perhaps not aware that a group of pirates were currently getting ready to hold a meeting on their island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan shakes his head as he hears Minseok having to draw Tao away from one of the stalls holding one piece of jewelry or another. Its not long before they make it to the entrance of the very place they were looking for, a building placed back in the town, not too many people were around and it was known that this is where most of those who were more than unsavory liked to hang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan gives two rapt taps on the door, in response a pair of eyes appear from a little wooden slit in the door. He merely holds up a seal that he retrieves from his pocket, the opening closing immediately and the wider door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Black Pearl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior of the building wasn’t as off putting as the outside of the building, inside there were men sitting around, guarding the larger meeting room downstairs which from the sounds of it, a discussion was already underway from the sounds of the voices already in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re the last here.” Minseok frowns a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan gives his first mate a good natured smile, he knew that there were few things that bugged his first mate more than being late and a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t kill us… besides Kings are never late, everyone else is simply early.” He claps him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok merely gave a slight sigh with his arms crossed as they entered the room, as Minseok had said, it seemed that they were the last ones to arrive, as all of the other captains, their first mates and entourage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, The Pearl has finally decided to grace us with their presence.” a voice remarks as Yifan takes the only open seat, Minseok standing at his right. Yixing and Tao standing just behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan offers only a slight smile. “Sorry, we had to take the long way around. We were being tailed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scoff comes across the room. “Really, Wu? Your recklessness is going to get us all killed one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan immediately recognizes the voice, Do Kyungsoo, captain of the Exodeux. The man was a force to be reckoned with despite his smaller stature, large intense dark eyes pin him down. He would argue that the other ship was the only other that could rival him and his crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Captain Do, you should know best that there is no reward without risk.” Yifan responds, leaning on the table, a jeweled ring glinting in the low light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other captain merely scoffs, sitting back against his seat, tapping one finger against the wooden surface of the table. Yifan’s attention then turns to the man standing next to him, Junmyeon, the first mate of the Exodeux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man looks almost out of place with the rougher crowd, in the way that he held himself, and from the way his clothes almost always seemed impeccable. And from the way that he spoke, Yifan had grown up around sea dogs, his home was the sea, and none of the men he had been around or grown up with could match an obviously educated poise that Junmyeon used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright if you two are done arguing, we can get down to business.” attention turns to the woman sitting farther down the line, fierce in her posturing with the barest tick of annoyance lacing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Mayoko is right… let's get this meeting started.” one of the older captain’s states, his voice leaving no room for any other argument, or conversation for anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation shifts into something more serious, and Yifan finds himself not at the moment as distracted by Junmyeon as he would usually be. His brow furrowing as he took in the information along with the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that mean one of us would have to be a mole?” Yifan hears Tao's question from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It elicits a shush from Yixing and he sees Minseok turn to look at them both before he turns back front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re basically saying is that you think one of us is possibly stowing a mole?” Kyungsoo questions, the breadth of his voice once again filling the meeting space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct Captain Do… there’s no explanation for the increased presence in places that we’ve been scouting for weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or perhaps you’re not as good as you think you are, Jiao.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other captain simply sits back in his chair at the words, the scowl across his face in obvious displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all of this being said.” Yifan leans a little forward. “What are we to do about it? We now know that there is a strong possibility that one of us is working for the Imperial capital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could all bring down our activity for a while. Even stop in some areas.” Junmyeon says, despite all of the eyes turned to him in the moment, he doesn’t flinch or wilt under their gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan is slightly amused at the statement, bold outright to ask them to stop what brought most of them business. But he couldn’t say that at the moment he didn’t completely agree with the sentiment, that it would be smarter if they were to cut down on some of the activity before getting caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad, boy? we can’t completely stop our dealings.” Captain Jiao scoffs. “That would seem more suspicious outright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean a complete outright cut of operations, I mean a little decline in steady areas so as to not alert the moles if there are any… Give it a few days or even a week before you make the decision.” Junmyeon takes a breath. “But it was merely a suggestion, Captain Jiao… no offense was meant to be taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan can’t help the slight smile that comes over his face at the statement, as eloquently done as always. “I’d say I would have to agree with the first mate of the Exodeux… It would probably be smart to slow down on operations soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan doesn’t miss the way that Junmyeon’s attention briefly shifts to him from the corner of his eye, before turning back front where the rest of the room was currently still trying to dissect his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, isn’t this boy supposed to be from a noble family?” Captain Jiao states, there’s obvious disgust in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all of that is to say what, Captain?” Kyungsoo speaks up, his eyes flashing a dangerous warning, Yifan knew that the other man was fairly patient when it came to dealing with issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to him it seems like any of his crewmates were something of a sore spot, and Yifan could relate in that sense to his disgruntlement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To offend one's crew member, was in a way to accuse the captain themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not supposed to offend you, Captain Do... But it is something to consider." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan watches as Kyungsoo grits his jaw, obviously wanting to say something to the older man, but one shake of the head from Junmyeon has him sitting back with a deep breath, his finger tapping against the wooden surface of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan notes that Junmyeon's body line is now tenser, despite his face remaining calm, he could also see that the other man's jaw was clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can assure you Captain Jiao, I am no danger to any of you." Junmyeon states. "I was only giving a suggestion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before there is even time for a rebuttal to what Junmyeon said, the room is thrown into chaos as there is the familiar sound of bullets flying through the air and splintering wood. Out of habit Yifan ducks putting his hand on the handle of his guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Imperial!” He can hear a voice shout over rampant chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan feels the familiar chill of ice in front of him, spotting Minseok kneeling in front of him, Tao, and Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the familiar stain of blood, striking against the formerly clean fabric of Minseok’s shirt, Yixing already beginning to look over the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, it's just a graze… We need to get out of here.” Minseok assures all of them, pulling out his own weapon, the ice he’d placed in front of them already starting to chip away from some of the indents being put into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan’s quick scan of the room allows him to see that there is a way out, and that the room is a majority of the way cleared out, save a few bodies that weren’t lucky enough to escape a bullet. “This way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sneak their way out of the meeting place, Yifan leading the charge and dispatching the people he would see in the colors and coats of the Imperial kingdom, as they worked their way down back to the harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The island is crawling.” Minseok huffs, a slight collection of sweat at his brow, the stain on his sleeve now darkening down to a muddy color. “Looks like they were right, there’s no way they could’ve been lucky enough to guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan agreed. “We can talk about that later.” Another gunshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok nods. “Tao, Xing! Let’s go.” He fires off another shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They work their way through the horde of soldiers, having used the many stalls and vendors items to block the people chasing after them, Yifan felt kind of bad that it had to be that way, but he figures it was better than being caught and then hanging at the gallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re nearly to the harbor when, he spots a form at the corner of his eye, Junmyeon being cornered by an imperial soldier, he could see a splotch of red that signaled to him that the other man was not in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yifan, what the hell--” Minseok’s words come with heavy breathing. “Yifan no, leave him. We don’t have time for this.” Another shot from the gun, followed by several clicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his mind was already made up and he knew that Minseok could see that in his eyes; the older pirate letting out another sigh narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you owe me another gun, and hurry the fuck up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles as he goes over to dispatch the couple of soldiers, shooting one in the kneecap and another one directly in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around to see that Junmyeon was more injured than he had previously thought, the hand covering his midsection stained red, and covering his blouse at a rapid pace, eyes glossy with pain, skin pale and clammy as he struggled to stay upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan doesn’t get another word in edgewise, before Junmyeon is toppling over, the Yifan grunting with the sudden dead weight. “Minseok!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man turns at his name being called dispatching of his last opponent, coming over to help take the other side of Junmyeon’s body as they continue down to the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Luhan has told Dae to depart by now!” Minseok states, looking around the area, while they run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then. we better hurry up.” Yifan grunts, adjusting his hold on Junmyeon’s limp body between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to Yifan’s thoughts, The Black Pearl is already out of the docks from what he can see his ship looks unharmed and he can only hope that Yixing and Tao made it back on board the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you, Hyung.” He takes the weight on, grunting a little as he shifts Junmyeon to his back, eliciting a weak groan from the unconscious man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok doesn’t need to be told twice, shooting out across the water with a sheet of ice, Yifan soon following behind, as he shoots himself into the air, feeling the bullet whiz by him before he’s completely out of range and with in moments landing on the deck of his ship, immediately some of his men coming around to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan surveys the area around him, everyone looks unharmed save some scratches and bruises. “Where is, Yixing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Captain!” Yifan is relieved to hear his familiar voice come through the crowd, appearing by his side. Yixing’s eyes turn a little comically wide when he realizes who’s in his arms. “Is that--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But there’s no time to explain, he’s been injured severely.” Yifan can feel the warm of blood now beginning to stain his own shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing wastes no time then, gathering someone else to help him move the man to the medical cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok appears by his side a moment later, clutching the side of his arm with a grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan stands, his own hands covered in drying blood. “You should get that checked out.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok shakes his head. “Let Xing deal with Jumyeon first. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan comes over to them, a worried scowl looking like it had been etched into his forehead at this point. “What the fuck was that? Those stiffs came out of nowhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok scoffs. “An ambush, the place turned into target practice while we talks were being had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looks between the both of them. “And was that the First Mate of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exodeux</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just saw you bring onto this ship?” He laughs. “As if we aren’t apparently in enough trouble already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan takes a breath, feeling a headache building already, before noticing that most of his crew were standing around listening. “Get back to work. There is nothing to see here, and someone relay to Jongdae that there’s been a change of plans. We’re changing course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of Yes Captain sounds on the deck before the ship returns to its semi-normal state, the gentle rocking beneath them a contrast to the chaos just an hour before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan locks eyes with Minseok, and he knew that it was going to be one hell of a conversation before the day was completely gone, or hell even after that if he was ever feeling so generous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once Yixing gets Junmyeon all patched up, have him placed into a room under watch.” He tells Luhan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man sighs a little bit, giving the two one last look.“Yes, Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan had been mostly right about his first mate coming to talk to him, it wasn’t immediately, in fact it was a couple of days later and once again he found himself behind his desk the scattered warmth of the colored glass at his back, the sea rocking gently in contrast to the energy in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we’re not going to contact the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exodeux</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Minseok stares at him incredulously, eyes as hard as the ice that he could produce at the snap of a finger. “That’s asking to pick a fight, Fan if they somehow get word of mouth that we brought aboard someone who looks like their first mate.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I don’t like doing it either, but with the way things are. The risk is too high that the communication could get intercepted if there’s not already a rat here. No need in two ships going down.” He leans back in his chair creaking beneath the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok could only sigh. “So what next, where are we going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I was thinking we’d sail for another couple of days before we head out with an actual plan. Not to mention our guest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok goes silent for a moment, hand resting at the waistband of his pants, the linen of his off white shirt tucked into them, his speech is interrupted by two quick knocks on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yifan calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar head of Jongdae pops in through the door, a slight smile on his lips as he greets Minseok, before looking back at Yifan. “Our guest is awake, and he won’t eat anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan kind of smiles, and he’s sure it doesn’t go missed by the other two men in the room. “Well, gege, we’ve got a guest to greet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok only rolls his eyes and sighs before they’re all heading out of his cabin and down to the one a little lower on the ship, where two men stand guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re relieved, go get something to eat.”  Yifan tells them, he then turns to Minseok. “Age before beauty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok’s eyes narrow. “I should’ve let you get shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d miss me too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok pushes the door open entering the room first with Jongdae right behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See I told you, You’re on the Black Pearl. You even get to meet the Captain… will you eat now?” Jongdae remarks. “Can you believe it, he thought this face would hurt him?” sounding offended as he switches between the use of Korean and Chinese nearly flawlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Dae… out you go.” Minseok remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae gives the pair a salute, and one last wave to Junmyeon before he leaves the room himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junmyeon.” Minseok greets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok.” Although his voice is a little weak and his skin still pale from his injuries, Yifan couldn’t deny that Junmyeon was still striking even if he looked like he could go back to sleep at any moment, black hair messed up from the pillow and a white cloth bandage around his midsection, as he tried to sit up straight, and then his eyes travel over to Yifan and with a dip of his head Junmyeon greets him as well. “Captain Wu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should eat.” Yifan points at his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks over at the untouched platter, rice, and a bowl of some porridge or another that the kitchen had made up from scraps, it was around that time that they needed to dock again to get fresh food supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Yifan didn’t know if that would exactly be anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll get straight to the point then.” Yifan clasps his hands behind his back, You are not a prisoner here, in fact you can even consider yourself a guest here.” he pauses, still able to feel Junmyeon’s eyes tracking him across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mistrust in them was clear, even if he knew that he had been saved by the Pearl, Yifan couldn’t put it past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said, you were in the same room that we were, if you so much as give any indication that you would be a threat to my crew I will not hesitate to throw you to the sharks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how attractive he found him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods, one hand going around his midsection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to join us for dinner up in the main hall if you feel like it, if not, your meal will be brought here.” He explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks between them, before his attention turns to Junmyeon. “Our medic will be down here shortly to check on your wounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods again, the space between them filled with silence, the other man once again turning to look at the tray that was brought to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok and Yifan share a look, he didn’t expect to get another word out of the man as it seemed to be his nature only to be a man of few words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you... for saving me.” Junmyeon says just as they leave the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan doesn’t turn around to fully acknowledge him, but he does smile a bit hearing the sounds of utensils being used before the door completely closes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps something good could come from this situation after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh! Hello~ </p><p>I'm actually shocked that I got another chapter of this out soon, as I have been kinda swamped in other fest deadlines... but anyways, I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe, as well as finding something to keep you occupied during these crazy time. </p><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to comment or leave if a kudos if you like I appreciate them! </p><p>Also I think that I should note that most of the crew aboard the Black Pearl are speaking in Chinese, with the exception of Minseok, Jongdae, and Yifan plus other major crew members speaking Korean to Junmyeon. </p><p>Oh, and Yixing and the others will occasionally use Minseok and Jongdae's Chinese names, Zhongda and Minshou respectively. </p><p>Just thought that I would actually put that there as a note! </p><p>Until the next time! ^_^/ </p><p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yifan is more than pleased to find that their lying low seemed to be paying off, they hadn't spotted any imperial ships in the days following their leave of the meeting, and just like him and his crew Yifan was sure that the other captains were trying to avoid getting caught, if they hadn't already, and the ones that had were prepared to head to the gallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't know how much longer they could go without stopping for more food supplies, and it was beginning to show, and they wouldn't last long without that food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were caught down and weak, it wouldn't be ideal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he and Minseok had been arguing for days about where and if to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for the most part agreeing on where not to go at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The radio silence in the circuit was almost deafening, though he supposed no news was good news at this point seeing as everyone practically had a metaphorical gun pointed at each other with the thought of a traitor in their midst.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only sigh once again, the sunlight fading from his window, being replaced with the soft light of his oil lamp and other candles in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at his door seems to be his only reprieve of relief these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in!" He covers the documents and other things that had been making his head hurt and his mind spin for the past for the past few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing comes through the door, the physician wearing his familiar dimpled smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's our guest?" Yifan immediately inquires, pouring himself a glass full of the alcohol sitting on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Zhongda has mentioned how Junmyeon is talking to him a little bit more now, he's eating his meals, and his wound is healing fine." Yixing crosses his arms, "But I didn't come here to talk about that, I came to get you for dinner. You're not eating another meal down here. Shou is already eating with the rest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan can only smile slightly at the other man, knowing that he was completely serious if he came to get both of them by himself. "Okay, okay... I'll be right up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing gives him one last look before his footsteps depart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan finishes the rest of his drink before pulling himself together and heading above deck, for a little bit, the water lapping slightly against the side of the boat, the sun meeting the water in a reddish haze. He takes a breath of the calming sea air before heading back into the ships interior and into their dining room of sorts, the men around immediately standing to greet them he relieves them with the wave of his hand before taking the open seat next to Minseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well... look who came out of his cave." the older man remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan slightly huffs. "You're one to talk, Xing had to drag you out here too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any rebuttal that Minseok would've had  died on his tongue and he merely mumbles something under his breath about just eating his dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While looking at it was definitely coming down to the last of their surprise a rice gruel of some sort along with an almost stale piece of bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So have you two stopped your spatting and figured out where we're going to stop?" Luhan says, picking lightly at his own bowl of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sighs, rubbing his forehead. "No we're still working on that... either the place would be crawling with Imperial soldiers or they would more than likely be waiting. And I'm sure the news of the uproar has gotten around so more than likely people have moved around. It's not so simple." He takes a bite of the bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan merely nods at that, eating his own meal, the conversation shifting as they got more comfortable eating and drinking, the atmosphere overall turning a little more lively for a moment, that is until it all died down into a duller whisper, everyone’s attention turned to the entrance of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks up from his own conversation to see that Jongdae had arrived with Junmyeon in tow, the other man surveying the room and even meeting some of the looks that he was given standing at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re already here!” Jongdae gives a bright smile, urging Junmyeon to follow after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon does follow a few moments later just a little slower, and his hand resting over the wounded area on his abdomen as he comes over to their table and takes a seat. Yifan can tell that the other man is trying to conceal his discomfort, but shows in the slight furrow of his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan takes his guest in, under the warmth of the surrounding lamps, he could see that the color had returned to the other man’s face now that it wasn’t streaming from his body in a red river, brown eyes now more lucid and sharp as he remembers them being on the first mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns his gaze to the rest of his crew, the majority immediately returning to their own tables and lower toned conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see that you were able to join us.” Yifan remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks up from his own bowl of food. “I figured it would be better than sitting in the room for another day, it wouldn’t change my circumstances.” He reaches for his cup taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, how could he ignore my charm?” Jongdae sort of croons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from the corner of his eye, Yifan could see the brief smile that crosses Junmyeon’s face at the other man’s antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be afraid to eat, we can't have you dying on us." Luhan remarks to Junmyeon. "I'm sure your Captain already thinks you've been captured... we're already in deep shit having you here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon doesn't say anything to the resident in house cook, as well as one of their navigators whenever Jongdae needed help, he just merely shrugs. Turning his attention back to his food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no other conversation for the rest of the meal that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                            <strong>  ***</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next days are as restless as the last, most of their known supply points either having moved, or were heavily being guarded by Imperial ships, it wasn’t an ideal situation to be in, although one they had been before, it was never this wide spread. Yifan was totally out of options at this point, he knew they couldn’t be at supplies, and looking at the sad dinner in front of all of them now he knew that they were down to water at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in this heat there was no way they were going to be able to save it, much less not just drink it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seriously considering the risk to take a small group and sneak in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you want the bad news or the bad news?” Luhan states, sitting down with a slight sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They both sound like great options.” Minseok rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure as you’ve noticed we’ve officially run out of food… all that's left is a little bit of water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sighs running a hand through his hair. “As I thought…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the reason why he had kept the same course that he had in case he was willing to take that plunge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to run the risk, Captain… If and when we do run into them we can’t be so weak that we’re not able to fight them off.” Minseok states.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan just stares at the other two men for a moment, normally something like this would take more time and scouting but that wouldn’t be happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Captain Wu, I noticed that we're heading east... are you heading towards a supply station?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan blinks for a moment, the sudden use of Korean interrupting his thought process, as his gaze turns towards Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From beside him, Jongdae had stopped eating his meal to look at their interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes are a bit vibrant under the light of the lanterns surrounding the room, bringing out some of their natural warmth despite the dark of the Interior, as his attention turns up from the sad little meal in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan then nods "We were thinking about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we should stop thinking about it and just do it." Luhan remarks, taking another stab at his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "I'm sure the Exodeux is going through a similar situation, we were already getting low by the time the meeting popped up and planned to stop by for a drop after it was over." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems as if we're all in a bad way, and knowing the imperials they'll be waiting at every major one, knowing that we'll wait it out and then they'll strike when we can barely lift a finger." The normal cup of tea that Minseok usually had with his meals was replaced with a little bit of rum, the smell of it shot up spicy through the smell of their meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was admittedly better, if Yifan was being any sort of honest about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might know a place we can go." Junmyeon says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan meets eyes with Minseok.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else did they have to lose? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse case they would have to maybe kill the other man if he indeed did turn out to be a spy or leading them into some type of ambush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show us." Yifan states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quickly that the group makes its way back towards his quarters, Junmyeon pausing just for the briefest of moments taking in the space of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan finds the map he was looking for, pushing aside the items on his desk and unfurling the piece of parchment, turning the wooden surface into a lighter shade of brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon steps forward taking a look at the map, while Minseok and Jongdae take one side and Luhan the other, it was hard not to miss with a skeptical eye with which he was giving the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here..." Yifan points at the empty place on the map, around it a few marked land masses both named and not listed at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon searches the map, and suddenly he points his fingers towards an empty place on the map. "Here... we need to go here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah... not shirking your skills and all, but that's water." Jongdae remarks from his place leaning on Minseok's shoulder with ease, his eyes searching between the blank parchment and the other first mate in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's there?" Minseok asks instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An uncharted island... that Captain Do and I only know about... it's unlisted for a reason." He draws himself up from having bent over the paper, the movement a little shaky and robotic as he slightly grimaces at the pain the action seemed to have brought him. "For that, Captain Wu I must ask for your discretion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan eyes the slightly smaller man, nodding. "I will... if it is as you say it is and provides us aid, not a word about it will leave this cabin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods again, as if in thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae... set us a course in this direction, and take Junmyeon back to his quarters before Yixing has all of us in for him having reopened his wound."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, sir." Jongdae unfurls himself, with another smile, he then urges Junmyeon to leave the room, and he follows Jongdae out not before giving one last bow before they're gone with just a click of the wooden door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure this is a smart idea, it could be a trap." Luhan says again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Yifan says. "But what happens if we don't take the risk?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this no one has anything else to say, except Luhan has a small sigh as he walks to the door to go out to the rest of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you know what you're doing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Yifan partially did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                   <strong>   ***</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, their course had been shifted slightly from the night before, these were waters that Yifan was not familiar with, although though the night, there hadn't been any other ships or landmasses sighted quite yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took that as a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just merely taking in the familiar sounds of his crew working the ships, sails and everything else across the deck, the occasional sound of a laugh or two filtering up from conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning, Captain Wu." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns at the voice, finding Junmyeon approaching him, it had been agreed that the man would be coming with them onto the land, firstly as a guide and secondly as insurance. Looking at the other man under the morning light, it seems that they had finally been able to find him some more proper clothing, his old leather boots making a slight thunking sound as he came to a stop just a little ways from Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Junmyeon... I'm glad to see that you were able to get clothes that fit. Although I'm sure that it is a far cry from what you're used to wearing on the Exodeux as its first mate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes a look at the simple white cotton shirt, a little loose tucked into his pants, nothing that wasn't out of the usual for his uniform. "They're clean and that's all that matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "So are we on the right course?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks out to the sea, and for a moment he observes him taking the sights and sounds for a moment just as he had been moments before. "Yes... It shouldn't be too long now with the pace we've been going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods pleased with the assessment, the rest of their travel is fairly peaceful, the water calm for the most part and the winds steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Land ahoy!" He hears Jongdae yell from his post on the mast, the young man moving with practiced spry movements down the beam as he lands on to the deck surface with a slight thump handing the seeing glass over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan gases through it, in deed there was land in sight, a land plush with trees as far as he could see. "Is this it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes the device offered to him, and after a few moments of looking he then confirms with a nod. "That's it."  he hands the object back over. "There's no formal doc, do you'll have to cast down in the shallows." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give the order that we're preparing to go ashore, make sure we're docked just a little ways off." Yifan tells Jongdae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, Sir." Jongdae gives a salute with one hand, and then goes to give the order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deck soon turned into a different frenzy as the island came into more sight, as Yifan had seen through the telescope it was lush with trees, and the bar of white sand, the dark blue of the water giving way to clearer shallow waters, reflecting the sky above like a fine mirror, the boat eventually comes to a stop and their small boat hitting the water with a soft splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what we can see, there's no one there." Minseok provides as they sit in the boat, swaying in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small group consists of Tao, Minseok, Junmyeon and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Let's get going... the day isn't getting any Younger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao begins rowing the small dingy forward until they were able to hit the sand, Minseok and Yifan both jumping out to make sure that the vessel was inland enough to keep from getting pulled back out into the water, yifan could feel the small discomfort of the water getting on the fabric of his pants. But luckily the bottom of his boots weren't so worn in that they allowed for the water to seep through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright... lead the way." Yifan points at Junmyeon, who had just exited the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other gives him a nod, looking out into the forest for a moment. "Follow me, and be careful. There are traps here. Make sure you stay right behind me." He starts off heading towards the lush green trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it wasn't as tangled as he would thought it would be, although there were trees, vines, and other foliage thicker around them, this was an obviously more worn path that would indicate the truth that there was some type of life here walking the path repeatedly. Though it provided shade, there was no stopping the almost oppressive humidity from coming down on them, and being inside of the forest seemed to only amplify that like they were in an oven of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding into the ambiance was the sound of branches snapping and the sounds of birds, cawing around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much longer, Junmyeon?" Yifan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok behind him had his hands slightly poised on his belt where his gun rested, there was the slight glimmer of sweat covering his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few more minutes, and then... we'll be there. I know it's a long way."  He looks back at them, similarly his white shirt was sticking through him with their walking although it wasn't too much of a rushed pace for them at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The talk goes silent then, and Yifan meets his eyes knowing that the other man was thinking that it was possible they were being led through the unfamiliar terrain, and being this deep, there was no way anyone from the ship would be able to hear a gunshot, or scuffle otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What the hell?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turned his attention back to the front, where Tao had yelled out, to see that Junmyeon had his hand gripped tightly around Tao’s arm, and seemingly had pulled him back out of the way of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao on the other hand had his gun pulled out and pointed at the other man, pulling his arm from his grasp.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" walks over to the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to answer the question, Junmyeon just silently leans down and brushes aside some foliage, revealing a trap, open and ready to tear into the next unsuspecting person or animal's leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao immediately deflates at that, expression sagging a little, as Junmyeon stands up brushing his hands off, though the movement didn't seem to be done with ease as Yifan notices a slight twinge of discomfort in his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Thank you..." Tao lowers his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Junmyeon nods and turns around to keep walking the path ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk is less eventful, and eventually the thick forest gives way to thinning trees and eventually end up in a smaller open clearing, around which they can see buildings and other living spaces made out of the materials from the forest around them from what Yifan can see from this distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those children?” Minseok questions, tucking his gun farther out of sight under his clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so…” Yifan replies, and he urges Tao to do the same with his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.” Junmyeon, looks at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods as he watches the other man go and greet the line of adults that had begun to gather upon noticing that they were standing at the treeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ve gotten the welcome committee…” Tao remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Yifan agrees, watching the group show up, women and men alike lining up, most of the women pulling the kids away, and the men looking at them with obvious distrust from the way that most of them stood in hand with farming tools braced quite blatantly in their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three stand around, waiting for Junmyeon to return from where he had walked off with one of the villagers a few minutes earlier. What seems like an hour goes by, the swerat that they had all worked up was now dry, clothing feeling a little rough against their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ge,” Tao taps Yifan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks up, to see Junmyeon approaching them, trailing just behind him a woman looking at the group with her arms crossed, but she’s not close enough to see any particular features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll give you the supplies.” Junmyeon says. “They’ll leave them on the beach tomorrow morning for us to pick up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that as our cue to leave.” Minseok shifts on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. “They’re not too fond of newcomers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow morning then…” Yifan adjusts his jacket. “Lets get going before we’re stuck in the foliage in the dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon subsequently leads them out, and by the time they make their trek through the forest, the sun is setting low, and air cooler as they board their small dingy, the wooden boat now floating in the water as they board it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small sunset colored drops of water following them into the boat, the wind lightly tugging at their clothes as this time Minseok rows them across the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you find them?” Yifan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him, Junmyeon looked a little tired, there was a hand clutching at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the trek through the woods had been a little too strenuous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a rescue, we brought them here.” Junmyeon simply answers, his gaze turning out towards the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan thinks that the way the light hits Junmyeon is almost like a painting. “I see, has Captain Do been here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks back towards him then, perhaps a little surprised, his eyes searching Yifan’s expression, but he only shakes his head in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll let them know you’ve been here should they stop.” Yifan remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon eyes remain locked with his for a moment, unreadable as the light reflected itself through his eyes, only for him to look away again at the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be very interesting indeed.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, if you want you can follow me on twitter @Justawriter68</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiiii, its me again, if you're still reading this I'm grateful! Sorry for the long wait, between other fests, election stress, and other real life stuff I've just been back logged.<br/>But that being said I am trying to get on a schedule, and I was wondering if I should update this fic on Tuesday or Wednesday?</p><p>Let me know down below, and I'll see you in the next one. </p><p>Also I don't know if I mentioned but you can follow me on Twitter @justawriter68 and my Curious Cat is in my bio there too! </p><p>Enjoy! </p><p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is actually quality stuff… I’m surprised that they had that much stored away.” Luhan looks through one of the few crates that had been brought upon the ship the following morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Junmyeon had stated they were waiting at dawn for them to be picked up and taken back to the Pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok makes a slight noise in agreement. “Almost makes you wonder where they got it.” He also looks through the box, pulling out a container of rice. “But I’m definitely not going to complain… Junmyeon followed through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks up from one of the containers. “What? Thought he wouldn’t? That would sabotage himself… besides you saw the people on that island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok merely shrugs. “He is still like us after all.” his gaze turns to the man in question, listening to Jongdae talk next to him with rapt attention, Junmyeon nodding and smiling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Xing say if he was mostly healed?” Yifan questions, the wind blowing some of the wind into his face as he brushes the black strands back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of… I can ask.” Minseok replies, apparently pleased with his inspection of the crate he’d been looking through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s alright, I need to go see him anyways.” He waves a hand, the morning light catching the stones in his rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright now that it's certain that we won’t starve, what's our next move Captain?” Luhan crosses his arms, the wind catching his hair, and blowing it away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t remain on the run, sooner or later the Imperial will catch up with us… we might as well do some investigating ourselves.” He shrugs. “This is no different from our usual. We just have more of a challenge.” He gives a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we setting course to?” Jongdae’s voice joins theirs, a smile as he looks between the group, and lingering just behind him is Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan chuckles. “We’re heading for The docks for information. I’m sure a majority of our old friends will have some information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae gives him a salute before he’s off to set them towards their next destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan could tell that Minseok didn’t like the idea, but at the same time he knew that they needed to do something else in the given situation. And soon, the boat is taking a shift in another direction, the sails beginning to catch a little more wind as their own course shifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Junmyeon’s voice asks from behind them, his arms are crossed and his tone curious as he brushes away the hair from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To The Docks.” Yifan answers, turning his head to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes slightly widen in surprise. “For information?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns to fully face him then, placing his hands behind his back as he approaches the other man, causing Junmyeon to have to slightly tilt his head up at him to meet his gaze. “Would Captain Do do the same?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes don’t waiver from his gaze. “He would, if he hasn’t already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would say we’re on the right track, besides I doubt we’re the only ones beginning to gather information as well.” Yifan gives him a bit of a smile. “Luhan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Capitan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a small land team together, at this speed I’m sure we’ll be arriving around sundown.” Yifan turns to the other two men.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right away." The other man disappears off into the ship to find their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about me... back down below?" Junmyeon says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns his attention back to him then, stepping a little closer to the other man. "No, You're coming with us." He smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he had thought, they arrived just as the sun was setting below the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How're we looking, Dae?" Yifan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man doesn't answer right away, his gaze pointed with a telescope in hand pointed towards the docs, in the distance, people moving bath and forth along the wooden surfaces and as well as the more dense population of people within the seafaring town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far Yifan had been relieved to see not as obvious a presence of the Imperial Capital as there had been, but that didn't mean there still weren't a few waiting for just the right pirates to fumble into their waiting shackles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The coast looks clear, Captain." Jongdae nods, closing the object with a swift movement, sticking it into the belt of his pants along with the gun that shined a little, promising use at the first sign of trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's go... we shouldn't have to be here for any longer than we need to be." Minseok replies, standing up first from their slightly crouched positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan stands, brushing the imaginary lines from his coat as well. "If we all get split up, you all know what to do. Try not to get caught." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't need to be said in this case that in this circumstance it was more than likely that you would have to be left behind if you got yourself caught, or more seriously injured, although it hadn't stopped Yifan from helping Junmyeon in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain..." Junmyeon's hand on his arm stops him from leaving right behind Minseok, the rest of the group disappearing into the light of the setting sun and into more lantern lit sources. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Yifan smiles at the shorter man. "Although, you can just call me, Yifan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon sighs then shakes his head. "I need a gun. You seriously can't be asking me to go out there with no weapon, I'm more trouble than I'm worth out there like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're trouble either way..." Luhan remarks, passing them, with a side eye at Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Junmyeon... but, I know you understand." Yifan remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man just meets his eyes then, walking past him with a begrudging acceptance just behind Luhan, although it hadn't been said all of the ship knew that the First Mate of the Exodeux was said to have some type of ability, although none of them have ever seen it in action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few times that the rival crews had come into contact, most of the fighting the first mate had been by either steel or a gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan catches up then to his group quickly as they went on into the island, unlike the one they had been on before, these people weren't normal folk, instead of the normal food, clothing, toys, and jewelry that lined these streets. Most of these sellers dealt in some type of information selling, weapons, or other contraband that would all have them at the gallows faster than they could blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although they did have Jewelry sometimes, just the kind that tended to come from another living person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the various stalls and all of the people were hanging around, there was still an air of hesitance and caution hanging around the area, not as many things displayed outdoors for everyone to admire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at their destination, the inn, unlike the rest of the streets as they passed was actually a little busy, Yifan being able to recognize more than a few faces vaguely from the other times that they had been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, The Dragon!" A boisterous voice greets them immediately upon entering the establishment, smelling of stale, and other unnamable things long since passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little bit. "Old man." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The much older man, claps his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you all aren't dead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am too." Yifan nods. "Is everyone doing alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man waves his hands in a dismissive gesture turning back towards the bar and heading back towards it. "Ah, nothing that we couldn't handle. We've been far too long for a little pure coat activity to scare us." he smiles. "Now can I get you anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok steps forward next. "Information, sorry to be so straight forward. But we're not trying to hang around too long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man simply watches them, eyes like an old oak as he peacefully cleans his cloth with the glass that was on his shoulder, the silver of his hair glinting in the low light as his eyes soon curl up into a hint of a smile. "Ah, The Prince... You're keeping unusual company." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Yu..." Junmyeon bows his head in greeting, the white of his teeth showing briefly from the use of the nickname. "These are unusual circumstances." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hums a little thoughtfully. "Good, good… Glad to see you’re well." the man smiles a little bit. "These are strange times indeed... as for information, Minseok. I'm afraid that I don't have much to give you." He places the glass down on the counter alongside some others, soon turning the clear glass amber. "We just got back up and running about a week ago, and most of the people we have are having a harder time with all of the restrictions going into place." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan frowns. "Restrictions?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Yu nods. "Yes, from the reports we have been able to get, the Imperial has doubled down on traveling, and who can come in and out of their ports. They do a check of every ship before it's allowed to dock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan's brow furrows. "Searching for something?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man shrugs. “I don’t know, all we’ve been made aware of is that they have soldiers doing sweeps… there’s never any mention of anything specific.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing is for certain is that they’re probably searching harder now for stowaways for obvious reasons.” Junmyeon runs a hand through his black hair, the long strands staying back in their forced position before a few fall back into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan pretends he isn’t staring too hard, turning back to the older man. “One last thing to remove the ink stain that’s been staining them and others for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Is there anything else we can get you while you’re here?” Mr. Yu cleans another glass, taking the ones that were now empty and placing them away to be washed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weapons, or at least some ammo?” Minseok questions, the golden hoop of his earring glimmering under the candlelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” Mr. Yu snaps his fingers, immediately one of the workers who had been tending behind the bar, disappears into another space. “If you’ll come with me please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group follows him back behind the curtain, and while there were more bottles of alcohol, rum, and possibly anything else any of them could ever ask for, there was yet another door at the back, inside lied enough weapons for any one person, not to mention the amount of trouble just being in this room would bring them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan lets out a low whistle. “There’s a lot more than there were last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, everyone has been busy these past couple of months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan analyzes the room of various guns, swords, bullets, smaller daggers, and other assortment of things that he himself had no practice in using. ‘Make sure, we have enough ammo, and grab a few swords.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns back towards the much older man. “When do you think you’ll have information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr.Yu turns his attention back to the younger Captain after surveying the other men in the room loading things into boxes. “Possibly soon… I’ll let you know. Like I said, it’s been difficult to even receive updates.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be much appreciated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This goes on for a while, watching his men load up various weapons and things and Minseok coming over to make sure that they were getting everything that they absolutely needed, and then he watches as Luhan stops Junmyeon from grabbing a small dagger. Junmyeon slightly glaring at the other man and removing his hands from his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seriously can't believe I'm going to walk around without a weapon? even if it's not a gun, if I wanted to do something I would've done it by now." Junmyeon tells the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and we trust you with a dagger as much as we would with a gun. So until the captain says so, I think you're out of luck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the two just stare at each other, before Junmyeon is the first one to back away exiting out of the hidden back room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why he's so eager to get a weapon anyways. Isn't he rumored to have powers like you and Minseok, Captain?" Luhan comes over to them, by the tone of his voice they could tell he was annoyed, hands resting against his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan hums in thought. "Yes, he is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Yu... is there anything you know about this?" Minseok questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Junmyeon and Minseok had talked before, there was never any mention of his ability, nor had any of them seen it when they had faced off from time to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man looks at them as he cleans his glasses with the edge of his shirt. "There are some things that not even I would tell." with that the elder man leaves the room the same direction that Junmyeon had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the pick up and clean up is quick and soon their leaving the bar and tavern with all of their goods and the promise that they would get some type of information soon, outside he could see Junmyeon leaning against the wall of the side of the building waiting for them to come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rising moonlight now, glinting against his skin and the dark of his hair, giving the other man an almost luminous appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never ceases to amaze Yifan how ethereal that the other man could look even in the roughest of circumstances, he approaches him noticing the piece of paper that the other man was reading over in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something from Captain Do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyes turn up to look at him then, his eyes catching the moonlight like the rest of him. "Yeah... it is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan leaned on the wall next to him, their height difference was alarming, but what Junmyeon lacked in height he made up for in broad shoulders. "Ah, did you leave a message for them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. But I doubt they'll receive it any time soon." Junmyeon folds the piece of paper away, tucking it into the pocket of his pants as he pushes himself out from the wall and stands straight, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks at him, taking the moment to pull his flask from his coat pocket, the smell of alcohol wafting between them as he takes a quick swig, feeling the warmth settling into his bones, and then he offers a sip to Junmyeon who merely stares at the container like it was a foreign object of some kind until Yifan puts it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Prince?” Yifan remarks, watching as Junmyeon blinks at him, realizing that he’s talking about the name Mr. Yu had called him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Junmyeon challenges, one eyebrow quirked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little bit with the slight accent that comes with the words. “Fair enough, but the title does suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely shakes his head, sighing."Give me the authorization to use a weapon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, as I said before. Not yet... not to mention we don't know what you can do." Yifan’s expression straightens out once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyes hardened in the way that he had seen while the other man had been arguing with Luhan. "I've followed all of your rules... and as I said if I wanted to do something, I would have already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan crosses his arms as well, smiling a little bit. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me what it is that you can do." Yifan walks forward until they are face to face again, leaning down a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon remains silent then, and Yifan watches as his gaze briefly travels to where his necklace was hanging in front of the exposed skin of his chest before his gaze returns stubbornly on his eyes, but then he straightens out, putting space between them. "Have it your way, Captain Wu." With that the other man spins on his heel, boots crunching in the dirt as he goes to assist the other men with some of the crates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to risk trying to get another map now?" Minseok questions, despite the slight sway of the boat, the other man remains upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "It's now or never, and this is never going to get any less dangerous... there is no reason to wait." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok sighs. "I wish you weren't right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Yifan smiles a little. "Tell Dae to set a course for crescent bay. And send Junmyeon down this way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, sir." Minseok leaves the room with a slight sigh, rubbing his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later there's a knock at his door and Junmyeon's head pops through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks up at him, "Have a good dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "Yes. and it seems your crew has finally stopped looking at me like I'm a foreign object." he places his hands behind his back. "But you wanted to see me, Captain Wu?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Yes, crescents bay, you and the Exodeux frequent that area correct?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "Yes, and if you're thinking of going there then that's foolish…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know your way around don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… But that’s no guarantee I’ll be able to get you where you’re going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's better than no chance.” Yifan remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you searching for?” Junmyeon asks after a pause of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s brow furrows. “Of the inner circle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon frowns. “That’s asking for more trouble, we don’t even know if there will be an updated one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan twists a ring around his finger, watching as Junmyeon watches the action before his gaze goes back up to Yifan’s face. “It's either we sit like ducks, or we make a move and get caught trying.”  Yifan stands going around his desk and once again stands in front of Junmyeon. “And something tells me you aren’t that type of person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s gaze never waivers from his, there’s not even a blush or a hint of intimidation that Yifan is used to garnering from other people. He takes in a breath, running his hands through his hair, the midnight locks revealing still clear skin underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yifan wonders if it's as soft as it looks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” He nods. “It doesn’t seem we have much choice either way.” Junmyeon sighs a little bit, his hand dropping from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan claps his hands together. “Perfect we’ll be up bright and early… Don’t be late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon gives a curt nod. “If that’s all you need, have a good evening, Captain Wu.” Immediately turning to the doorway to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yifan… call me Yifan.” he smiles slightly at Junmyeon, in the charming way that everyone swooned over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But again, Junmyeon’s dark eyes merely assess him, his head shaking slightly before leaving the room, passing Luhan on his way out, their shoulders just barely brushing each other on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear about what we need to do?” Yifan reiterates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The early dawn light was getting bright as time went on, closer to noon now, the warmth and salt picking up from the sea as the humidity was beginning to settle in, the air beginning to contrast to the cool air that had been there last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a small hum of agreement with their small group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do if we’re busted right away?” Jongdae questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run like hell… what else, Dae?” Luhan remarks, giving the other man a slight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok shakes his head. “He’s right, and maybe shoot like hell…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the stiff isn’t going to allow that to happen, right?” another part of their group remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan can tell a little by the look on his face that he hadn’t completely understood the sentence, but Junmyeon nods nonetheless, knowing that its directed at him at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get moving soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” Yifan states, stepping aside for Junmyeon to take the lead ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan feels a little prick of nerves, as Junmyeon leads them into the crowd of people, but more so was the little prick of excitement about getting this done, and perhaps it had led to him getting into more troublesome situations than he could count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But so far, their situation is smooth, passing through the mostly better dressed group of people with ease, although he could tell that most of them were mostly common folk and not more of the ‘higher’ class that would’ve sicked the guards on them more than likely before they could blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon soon makes a turn leading them into a back alleyway, although the space between the stone buildings wasn’t at all dirty or trash filled, it remained as orderly as the rest of their walk had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the group arrives at a lone door, Junmyeon knocking on it deftly, soon the whisperings of Korean filtering into the air, but it was too fast and too quick for Yifan to catch with his understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly, inside.” Junmyeon looks at them before he disappears inside of the doorway, and Yifan after a moment follows behind, his hand resting on the gun hanging at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan analyzes the room, small and stone like the rest of the building, nothing standing out about it other than a desk sitting in the floor,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shuts promptly, and the hair on Yifan’s body rises with the familiarity of them being surrounded, not the most ideal situation to be in, but he decides to trust in Junmyeon who is speaking to the man who was shooting them all looks over the other man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min, what are they saying?” he slightly taps the other man’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junmyeon is explaining why we’re here.” Minseok whispers back, and then he smiles. “And why he’s with the Black Pearl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stop talking then, and the man Junmyeon was speaking to decides to directly look at the rest of the group, more distinctly Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan is almost surprised to hear the man speak to him in Mandarin, although it shouldn't, despite the many people that probably came through here since it seems that this man was involved with their lifestyle, or at least some of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a rat… and we need to know who and why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nods. “Alright… we’ll let you through. Move quickly, patrol checks there in an hour.” he then gestures for someone else to open a hatch on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark and dank, the man handing Junmyeon a lantern and having another exchange, that is too quiet for him to hear, Junmyeon nodding before he’s the first down the hole soon followed by the rest as the bottom of their boots come into contact with more stone, the sound of water running beside him, the smell wasn’t at all in anyway pleasant, as soon the lantern in his hand becomes the only light source for them when the door above them shuts and locks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sewage.” Jongdae’s nose wrinkles, as he covers it with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon doesn’t comment about it, just simply pushing his way forward leading them down the stone walkway single file, the only noise being the running water, echo of their footsteps, and the occasional squeak of a mouse or maybe it was a rat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan leans down, next to Junmyeon’s ear, catching a whiff of the sea and the underlying scent of an oil. “How’d you convince him to let us through?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father’s reputation carries a lot of weight… he’s holding you to that standard.” Junmyeon answers, his eyes still ahead before he looks over to his left. “Here it is… up through there.” he holds the lantern up to the later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan takes it from his grasp, standing just on the other side of the rungs. “After you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon releases a little sigh, boots soon going up with a soft clang, before there’s a scrape and light appears, Junmyeon’s boots disappearing through the opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s clear.” he calls down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there Yifan is the next to climb up out of the sewer, glad to be able to smell the salt in the air once again rather than the dank, swampy, and other unmentionable smells they’d been breathing in during their walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although shadowed in the little alleyway he can see the building that they were looking for just across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Junmyeon.” Minseok remarks, dusting his hands off as he climbs out of the sewer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, thought I was leading you to your deaths?” Junmyeon looks over from where he was leaning against the wall waiting for the rest of them to file out of the hole, the cover going back on with the scratch against stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't bet against anything in this life." Minseok shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods briefly in understanding, pushing himself from the wall as they crossed the street into the building right in front of them, luckily there were no imperial guards in sight for the moment as they pushed their way into the store, senses immediately picking up the aroma of paper and ink that had permeated throughout the small building, where row upon row of rolled up paper was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most holding the sharpness of a newly printed work, and some of the others worn and discolored from more obvious use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what I honor do I owe a visit from the captain of the Black Pearl and the First Mate of the Exodeux, together no less." an amused voice filters over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan meeting the gaze of a younger looking woman, a slight smudge of ink on her cheek and sharp, intelligent eyes taking them all in hungrily as if that would give her the information  that she so desired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know exactly what, Wendy." Minseok mentions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman chuckles, standing up from her seat behind the counter. "Very true, exciting isn't it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan sighs. "You know why we're here, and we need to be quick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy tilts her head, eyes gazing over the group before they rest on Junmyeon. "Glad to see that the rumors weren't true. It would've been sad for our little underbelly to lose such a face." She reaches up to Junmyeon's face, to move a strand of hair, but the other man stops her just inches from touching him with a gentle grab of the wrist, putting it down gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have time for one of your games, do you have the map or not?" Yifan asks, now feeling a little bit annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes flicker to his as she takes a step back from Junmyeon, going back behind her counter space. "I'm but a simple architect... I doubt there is something that you would want here, Captain Wu." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan's eyes narrow. "How much?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that this wasn't going to get anywhere unless he offered her anything remotely of value, whether that be information, money, time, or something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman taps her cheek. "Usually a nice jeweled necklace would sound nice... But I want something more substantial, I want a favor from you when the time comes, and you can't reject it, no matter what it is when the time comes." She smiles serenely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan knew that this was a deadly thing to agree to, especially when promises, loyalty, or lack thereof, he was completely aware that she could be playing him in the long run. He could only hope that the favor wouldn't be something too outrageous, but knowing the woman he knew that in someway it wouldn't be at all tame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods, smirking a little. "You can take a Captain out of the sea... but not remove the sea from them." he shifts slightly. "You'll have your favor when you need it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy's eyes sparkled then, the cunning way that he knew all too well, as the woman was all too familiar with getting what she wanted or needed without little trouble. "Perfect..." she claps her hands, turning towards the wall of papers. "What are you looking for?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A map of the interior... recent." Yifan answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wendy laughs, the sound a little exasperated. "I thought so." She says dismissively as she climbs up a ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group watches as she climbs nearly to the top, going into one of the cubby holes and then reaching her arm back into a seemingly endless resting place, but in a moment she pulls out a well preserved piece of paper, not relinquishing it into Yifan's grasp immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly are you planning to do with this? This seems more like you're helping them by walking straight into gallows." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How recent is it?" Yifan counters instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy searches his face for a moment longer before she finally sets the paper down on the table in front of them, allowing Minseok to take it and hand it over to Jongdae for authenticity and safe keeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A couple of months, so need to worry about things having changed so drastically changed since then, despite the given situation." The slight semblance of a smile that she has disappears. "Now scram, security makes their rounds soon and I'm not about to be caught with a bunch of fugitives." she blows Yifan a slight kiss, turning back into her workshop giving them an obvious dismissal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, like she said, we need to move quickly..." Jongdae finishes rolling up the map and placing it into the container strapped across his back, securing it once again. "We're not going to be able to go back through the sewer, correct?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "Right, plus I'm sure their patrol down there has already started. Yoonbum wouldn't let us back up if that's the case." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Outside, then, and let's hope that no one pays attention to wanted posters too closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group files out of the architect’s shop, turning down the street back down towards the sea, it was closer to midday, and therefore there were a lot more people in the streets now than they had originally seen in the morning, Yifan is thankful for the disentrist of the people around them, allowing them to make it through the crowd with ease, and with in minutes the ocean is once again in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt! You there, stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan’s hair stands up in the familiar way knowing that the guard is coming towards their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Minseok stops and addresses the man politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are your passes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Passes?” Jongdae chirps up next, going through the movements of looking through his pockets. “I thought we brought them with us… It won’t happen next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan’s hands just barely brush the top of his weapon, ready to draw it at a moment's notice, to shoot them out of this situation if necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to come with us.” The guard starts forward reaching for Jongdae along with the two others wearing the imperial symbol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok’s reaction is immediately sending up a pillar of ice freezing the man’s hand mid grab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scatter!” Yifan yells, pulling out his gun and firing at one of the guards who had pulled out one of their own, causing the crowd around them to yell and duck, or even run away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the chaos they needed as everyone of them scatters, finding different places through the panicking crowd, Yifan finds himself flying into another alley way tucking himself back further into a pocket of darkness, now unlike the other he had been in he can see that the way isn’t closed off on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was both a good and bad thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits a moment before deciding to continue make his way through various alley ways ducking and hiding when he needed to, he was almost to where he could get to where their ship was docked when his luck runs out and he is met face to face with a soldier, but luckily for him it seems that this particular soldier doesn’t have a gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And instead engages with him via a sword, Yifan jumping back just in time to avoid the steel to the gut, working in the small alleyway to get the man disarmed although it was hard as Yifan tried repeatedly knocks the soldier’s hand against the stone, eventually getting him to drop the sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yifan isn’t able to dodge the punch that comes next and connects with his cheek, although he had taken many hits in his lifetime, it never seemed to get any less painful. Ignoring the pain he instead focuses that sometime during their short scuffle Yifan had dropped his sword, and now at the moment he had to focus on trying not to get choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The man growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan searches for anything in his rapidly blurring vision, when he sees the glint of the long sword on the stone in front of him, he reaches for it and once its securely in his grasp he doesn’t hesitate slashing the other man’s throat, a surprised gurgle coming from the soldier before he falls off of Yifan, hands still clutching his throat in the futile attempt to stem the blood flow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan drags himself forward coughing a little as his eyes still burn a little as he pushes himself off of the ground not wanting to risk another encounter now that he had killed a soldier, with that thought and mind he searches for his dropped gun, expecting it to be somewhere near him, but instead he finds it in the grasp of Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With it pointed directly at his head.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii, welcome back to another chapter! I hope you've all celebrated the holidays pretty well, and all of that! I hope you ate good, and got what you wished for this holiday season, even as unorthodox as it has been! Sorry to be so late, but things have been a little crazy, but here I am! </p><p>Thank you for your support, and enjoy! </p><p>Find me on twitter: @justawriter68 and Curiouscat which is linked in the bio. </p><p>But judging from the question I've asked last time about updates, the day for Sea Glass will be Tuesdays~<br/>and If I don't then the chapter will be up on Wednesday!</p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time! </p><p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yifan barely has the time to even ask why or to consider the reasons why Junmyeon is pointing a gun at him when it fires off, and instead of feeling the shockwave of maybe brief pain he had been expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he hears is the bullet going by his head and the shout, and grunt of a body hitting the ground, Yifan whirling around to see another’s brain matter instead of his own splattered against the brick, the clean and accurate shot leaving a cavity where the soldier's eye should have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain!" Yifan's attention turns to the voice hissing his name in the alleyway, seeing the figures of Luhan and Jongdae approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approach, Junmyeon lowers the gun, flipping it back over to hand it back to Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." he takes the weapon back, placing it securely into its holder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Junmyeon remarks coolly although the look Luhan was giving him was hard to miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was he pointing a gun at you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan adjusts his clothing. "Where are the others?"  He quickly changes the subject, moving forward in the alley so that they could get off of this island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know, I haven't seen anyone else... which both of us are taking as a good sign." Jongdae remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Good, let's keep moving." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group makes their way through the rest of the island, dodging the deluge of soldiers that had seemingly come from nowhere, he feels even more relieved when they make it to the ship, climbing aboard with little wait although it was clear that there had been some fighting done here by the blood staining the decks and the imperial soldiers that were left tied up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have any of the others made it back?” Yifan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Captain, Minshou is helping take people to the brig, and helping with some of the injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. “Then we're setting sail now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain.” the man goes off shouting orders, Jongdae following right behind and taking command of everything, getting the ship ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, what about him?” Luhan gestures to, Junmyeon standing beside him, the other man tense slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks for a moment, although Junmyeon had saved his life, there was no telling if he had simply fired the gun on the other soldier to save face, he could have more time to think about that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him to his cabin… we’ll sort everything else out later.” Yifan says. “And someone get this mess back down to the brig!”  he shouts just as the ship begins making its way out of the port, wind catching the sails just as more soldiers arrive at their section of the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan knows that it’ll probably come down to a chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a mistake Captain, let me help." Junmyeon says, shaking off Luhan's grasp for the moment, hard eyes finding his. "You need all the hands you can have." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan gives the other man a smirk. "You and I both know that this isn't our first fight, nor our last." He looks at Luhan and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he silent Junmyeon's eyes still follow him before he's led down below the deck, the ship beginning to catch wind as the large sails unfurled and caught the winds, feeling that familiar lurch as they move away from the pier, and it was seemingly in time if the soldiers gathered on the shore were to be any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that relief doesn't last soon as he can see the familiar symbol of the imperial ships coming up behind them, Yifan was hoping that they wouldn't have to brace for any sort of combat at this close of range, with two ships coming at them, he knew that it would be more than tough making it out with the amount of injured that they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minseok!" Yifan calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan is relieved to hear the airy tone of the other man, as he comes to stand beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes still follow him before he's led down below the deck, the ship beginning to catch wind as the large sails unfurled and caught the winds, feeling that familiar lurch as they move away from the pier, and it was seemingly in time if the soldiers gathered on the shore were to be any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that relief doesn't last soon as he can see the familiar symbol of the imperial ships coming up behind them, Yifan was hoping that they wouldn't have to brace for any sort of combat at this close of range, with two ships coming at them, he knew that it would be more than tough making it out with the amount of injured that they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends a glance over the ship, most of which was already in large preparation for a battle, although Yifan wasn't sure if they would have the time to get most of their artillery ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At best they could hope to have one of the canons ready and hope they could outrun them, if not Minseok trying to slow them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that was a limited option only as strong as his first mate was, and with the speed that the ships were moving he knew that there would more than likely be little time for Minseok to build enough ice up to stop two ships let alone two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are your orders, Captain?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan feels a trickle of sweat down his back, making his shirt stick to his skin. "Prepare as many weapons as we can and be expectant that we might be boarded." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain." the man nods, relaying the order to the rest of the already in motion, gleams of swords and other weapons making themselves known in the light, as if ready to add to the already salt tinged air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One that could sooner or later take on a more metallic tinge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan works himself over to the steering wheel, Jongdae glaring into the open ocean as if that would will the wind to send them going any faster than they already were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we looking?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae frowns a little bit. "steady, we were lucky enough to get a little bit of a head start when we did, otherwise I believe we would be fighting again at this very moment. And there's no telling how many they're actually sending ahead of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan thinks for a moment, knowing that this was going to come to combat if something didn't change soon for them, he wanted to avoid that, he turns his attention up to the sky, looking for the post that contained their look out, shielding his eyes from the sun for the most part, the glint of the telescope could be seen glinting in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xui! How are we looking?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Young lookouts head pops from over the rim of the platform that was holding him on the post, outlined by the sun. "Not good, Captain... another ship just joined!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan kisses his teeth, gritting his jaw. "Yukhei, get down below deck and go help Yixing!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Captain-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't ask again!" He yells upward. "It wasn't a suggestion!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man doesn't argue then doing as he asks, sun kissed skin and bare feet heading past them below the deck without another word as he flutters past, giving a brief salute as he passes a streak of light blue and black below deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles a little. "Always eager to fight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sighs. "Not if I can help it yet." He mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching as the ships were now more than gaining on them, it was sure that they would be fighting off a boarding now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are some of those cannons ready?" He yells down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not let them board this ship, and if they do It'll be in pieces!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words of his are met with another yell from the crew all along the ship, standing on either side of the vessel, ready to turn the pristine uniforms into nothing but bloody rags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns his attention to Minseok to see the other man now glaring out at the ocean, loading his own weapon and then securing it back onto his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sorry, I would've..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan waves him off with a hand. "There are too many, for you to try and stop, besides, the water is so warm it would take you longer than we have to stop any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok kind of snorts. "Just don't let your father's ship get ruined, hmm? We don't have time for repairs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan pulls his own sword out with a shink, the sound cutting through the dense humid air briefly as the weapon stood ready and proud, it was something much heavier in his hands than his gun. And perhaps a little too opulent for the things that it was made to do, the hilt of the sword containing gemstones along the hilt, from head to toe it  had been custom made, and one of the first purchases Yifan had made using his spoils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't dream of it, the old man would drag me down to the locker himself. I've been lucky thus far." He retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships are nearly parallel with them now and trying to draw closer, Yifan opens his mouth to give the order the first of the cannons going off with rapid sounding booms as they leave their vessels, he was immediately hearing the shouts from the ships as they made some of their marks next to them, the smell of burning and charred wood joining the salt filed air, the next rounds go out two and then more crashing sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let them shoot! Prepare to board!" Yifan yells, as they lower their own planks and rush the two ships beside them, he hopes to at least take two of the ships with them before the other ones caught up. But for now, he just focused on cutting through the bodies that were presented to him in a flurry of motion, ignoring the way that blood splashes hot against his skin and clothes, mixing with his own sweat under the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working his way through the terrain of the ship, grander than the one that he had called his home for as long as he could remember, the carving of the wood and the finishes on the vessel smoothed and finished, unlike some of the more obviously worn and sometimes scuffed interior of his own ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn't send Yifan from kicking one of the soldiers through the railing and back down into the deck, where the man was promptly stepped on and then speared through by one of his crew,  Yifan keeps going, and cutting until he was almost sure that at this point he was covered in more red than than his coat would actually show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure that it would be a joy to clean later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns his head towards the voice of his crew members, seeing the large veil of fog that came up over the ship before he even had most of the time to recognize it for what it was, he felt a chill go over his spine as the temperature immediately dropped at the sudden cloud of cooler precipitation, cutting through some of the mugginess that had only been there moment before, the world around them was a hazy, dimly lit hue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father would say that something like this all of a sudden coming out of the blue was a bad omen, that they had probably upset some law of the sea as his father had been ever superstitious of all of the sea and its legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the brief still that that the sudden cloaking brings is gone almost as fast as it had come, muffled shouts and the sound of swords clashing together resuming their dominance of the sound in the area. Yifan's attention is brought back to the situation when he's finding off two swords, no doubt a bounty for his head being the main motivator for their collaboration, he doesn't feel remorseful when he takes one of their heads and guts the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of their battle is briefly interrupted when shouts and a rumbling can be heard in the distance, along with a few splashes, and the form of the other imperial ship slowly going down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minseok appears beside him, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth before spitting onto the deck below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know..." Is all Yifan says before they hear a similar rumbling and the ship beneath them begins to shake a little violently, the water begins to slosh violently against its surface crashing up and around onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan and Minseok look at each other with their eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok turns to the rest of the ship. "Pearl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>retreat!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shouts, his voice breaking a little roughly at the end of the order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the pair move to get off of the ship as the rumbling beneath them both becomes more violent, pushing their way through another pair of soldiers who try to stop their exit with another swift shot of a gun and stab of their sword, Yifan uses the last of his remaining strength to grab Minseok's arm, flying them across the gap, ignoring the rapidly roughening waters becoming agitated with foam as if something was trying to tear itself to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit the deck, Yifan ignoring the slight pain in his elbow as he pushes himself up from the wood. "We're sailing now,</span>
  <em>
    <span> move!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although there were still some of his men coming aboard the ship, it’s a swift get away that they begin to make from the eerie and sudden space of the fog that had descended over their battle, soon it gave way to the clear skies once again, as blue as they had been all day, but that unfortunately meant that the full force of the mugginess came with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan makes his way to the back of the ship, where most of his men were gathered, watching the fog lift from the area they had been in, without a word Jongdae hands him the telescope when he appears through the crowd. Putting it to his eye he's able to see through the breaking fog, two things that looked like whirlpools, pulling both of the ships into the water with little hesitance or resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both vessels had men trying to leap overboard or succumb to the fate that was the crumbling vessels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God..." He hears Minseok say from beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan pulls the telescope away from his face, handing it back to Jongdae who immediately puts it up to his eye to watch the rest of the activity as they sailed further away spurred on by the sudden gust of wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The third ship is retreating!" Jongdae exclaims with a smile, although he had a scratch on his face the man seemed otherwise unharmed from the event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess lady luck was on our side today." Yifan smirks as the rest of the ship cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok lets out a relieved sigh, but he doesn't say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I for one don't want to test her again... but whatever that was..." Luhan's brow furrows as if he isn't sure what to make out of the sudden and strange event that had stopped as soon as it had started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan just runs a hand through his hair, ignoring the fact that he was more than likely running blood through the strands, he sheathed his sword more securely at his side, turning around to address his crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tend to your wounds, I need an artillery count, and body count from those who are able."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orders are met with some vocal acceptance and some with a silent nod as the ship once again goes back into some sort of motion, and Yifan turns his gaze back to the still waters, although he could see the remnants of a ship in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Yifan finds himself staring at the line of imperial soldiers that they had captured upon his ship, each of their pristine uniforms tattered, torn, and bloody. The men's faces held the consequence of trying to come aboard and take his ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black eyes, and dried blood on some of their noses, mottled bruises in the form of different colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan doesn't keep the smile that comes to his face as he steps closer to the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well... looks like the best and brightest got bested by a bunch of sea dogs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok beside him remains silent, but he knows that he shares many of the same sentiments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make this very simple for you... answer some questions for us, and then you'll be on your way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line of men remains silent, except the sounds of their breaths across the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re doing this the hard way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan tries not to relish in the way that these soldiers eventually give into their fear, especially after he begins taking them off of the deck of his ship, high enough that it would definitely break a few bones on the way down before they would be eventually be dropped overboard into the depths of the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And also as Minseok’s ice soon crept up their bodies, turning fingertips and toes almost black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks down at the man that he was holding by the collar of his shirt, face newly bloodied from the beating he had taken. “Now, I’ll say it again, we have some questions we like answered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man answers his request by spitting him up at him, tiny blood droplets spouting up into the air uselessly, Yifan takes the chance then to drop him a little bit the soldier letting out a shriek at the sudden free fall, Yifan grabbing him once again from by the collar of his uniform, face inches away from the boards of the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time you meet the wood." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man swallows thickly, and he can see the fear in his eyes. "Alright, alright, put me down. We'll tell you what you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan lets him go then, the man hitting face first with a thunk into the wood, and then he turns his gaze to Minseok who stops his own use of his powers, although it was clear without Yixing's help most of the soldier’s fingers were useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I'm sure that you're all after something. What is it?" He searches the line of men up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know, we were only given orders to stop all pirates, and apprehend... bring them in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok raises an eyebrow. "only to search and apprehend... why not kill us all?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shrugs, gritting his teeth and once again spitting blood from his mouth into the wood beside him. "Orders are orders, and those were the ones given to us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you supposed to take us?" Minseok questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the Ghost Shore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan frowns, it was an island off the coast of Imperial capital, a prison island really, you might as well have drowned at sea if you entered there, as it was likely that you would never see it again besides the last sight of their own hanging, but taking on whole pirate crews seemed to be more trouble than they were worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan is silent for a moment longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do, Captain?” Luhan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan brings his gaze up to the rest of his ship awaiting orders, standing back beside Yixing was Junmyeon and he looked as equally troubled as Yifan was feeling, it was the briefest change in the other man’s expression, but he had been in enough meetings with the other man to know that it was the face he made when he heard nothing that he didn’t like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to re-pay them.” He turns towards the line of soldiers. “Walk ‘em.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deck erupts into cheers as the soldiers look up at him with wide eyes, as members of his crew begin gathering the men up despite their protests, cloth being stuffed into mouths, and as their limbs are tied together, some even crying and just giving up as they’re led to be put overboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t bring Yifan any particular pleasure nor any sympathy for the imperial soldiers, it was simply what had to be done in this case, and he walks over to where Minseok was speaking to, Yixing, just as the first scream is swallowed by the sea and the weight dragging them deeper into the depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you hate that. But it had to be done.” He remarks when he meets Yixing’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing just merely crosses his arms, and he nods, although the man had seen his fair share of blood and death, there were just some deaths that would forever rub you the wrong way, Yifan could agree that drowning was one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knows that they would spare them no differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next?” Minseok turns his attention from the last soldier being pushed overboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan runs a hand through his hair. “We rest, and then get our thoughts together. We’re heading to The Lagoon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok lets out an amused huff. “Of course, we almost end up at the gallows, and you want to drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan shrugs. “I think we’ve all more than earned it before we throw ourselves into the next perilous situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dae…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Jongdae replies already heading to change their course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you sure that The Lagoon hasn’t been taken over?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, his hands still clasped neatly behind his back, Yifan notices that he is now standing up straighter than he had been with the injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little. “You really think that, the owner would let it fall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely looks up at him with that, and then lets out a similar huff to the one that Minseok had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, even Junmyeon agrees.” Minseok says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes flicker from Minseok back to Yifan. “Are you going to throw me overboard? I did point a gun at you after all, it would be within your right as Luhan stated.” It was almost challenging, the way that the other man was looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan leans down a little closer. “Yes, there is that…” He takes a breath searching his eyes, and then he takes one of his fingers to move a piece of hair from Junmyeon’s face, placing it back out of his eyes. “But you did save my life… and I don’t like being in debt.” He leans back. “You won’t meet the sea so soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon searches his eyes a little bit longer. “Thank you, Captain.” He gives a slight bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smirks a little, he couldn’t wait one day to see what was behind that polite exterior, he could already tell that he would love even more what was underneath the still surface. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: @Justawriter68 if you want to follow me, my Curious cat is linked in my bio there as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! And welcome back to another chapter, thank you for joining me, and I hope today has found you well, and the rest of the week even better! </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your comments I enjoy reading them! </p><p>See you in the next one! </p><p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Lagoon was somewhere, where even the darkest of times in their own little world continued to shine, and in the moment it seems that this was still the case, as it looked like it hadn't felt the effect of what had happened just a little over a couple of weeks ago now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tavern was filled to the brim with patrons as the place was outfitted from a wrecked ship, pushed back into a little cave-like enclave, although looking up through the rock the sky above could still be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon casting a cold like shine to the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns to his crew as they finally successfully dropped anchor next to a couple of other ships that were there. "Alright, enjoy yourselves. But don't cause any more trouble than you think it's already worth. You know the rules." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there most of the ship files out to go to the tavern, save the few who were lingering back with some of the younger members of their crew to keep a lookout on the injured, and perhaps enjoy the quiet of the ship for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan did enjoy moments like those, although the past week or so had wound him up like a toy and he was eager to have a bottle in his hands and interact with the others in the tavern, and he could say that it was well worth the wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess nothing gets in the way of her profit." Minseok remarks, taking a large draw out of the bottle he held in front of him, beside him was Jongdae telling a story to some others with a fanatical recount as Minseok's arm was curled loosely around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smirks. "Of course... I don't think anything short of a hurricane could shut this place down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan scans out amongst the crowded area, recognizing the various faces of his crew, luckily no one had gotten too drunk or rowdy enough for it to warrant them getting kicked out for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to relish the moment for as long as it would last, and not think about all of the things that they had to still contend with once they headed back out onto the water again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan takes a sip of his rum, the drink burning hot and bitter down his body, but leaving the pleasant relaxing feeling that he had been looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we going to do about Wendy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns his attention back to Minseok, the other man was looking at him seriously, his empty glass now sitting on the table even as his other arm was still rested around Jongdae's waist, as if acting as a barrier to keep the other man from completely tipping over in his enthusiastic storytelling. They had come to the conclusion that the woman had to have been the one to spring the attack dogs on them, as no one else had had the immediate need to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he knew that she was looking out for herself, it was nonetheless something that needed to be paid back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get to her when the time comes. The tide always collects it's due..." He takes another sip of his drink, turning his attention back out to the crowd again now catching Junmyeon standing and talking with Yixing at a table, the planes of his face softened yet defined by the small light resting on the table as he leaned forward in the conversation. "And she owes a lot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a snort from beside him. "You know he won't even look at you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan takes another sip. "I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like your dad didn't pass on all of his charm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan rolls his eyes. "Please, I've got plenty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and that's why you've barely gotten acknowledgement outside of a formal greeting from him in the past two years." Minseok smiles. "At this point, I have a better chance with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I wouldn't mind." Jongdae leans into their part of the table again, with a wink, apparently done recounting his story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok merely smiles and shakes his head at Jongdae pressing a soft kiss to his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae winks. "But I think at this point Xing might have the better chance out of all of us." he chuckles. "I guess this is the one person you can't have." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks at him scowling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae blinks innocently at him. "Not due to your lack of trying... you've been as charming as can be Duizhang. He must be the only person in the world immune to your charm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smiles again. "Dae, can you please go get us some more drinks?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles, giving another teasing wink and disappearing from their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan drinks from his bottle again, his eyes scanning over the pair at the table holding a soft conversation, it was obvious by Junmyeon's body language that he was far more comfortable in the moment with their ships head medic, and at that moment their eyes like again, brown lightening against the candle light as Junmyeon gives him a gaze with a slightly raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely nods in return before his attention is back to Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan releases a little sigh at that, finishing the last of what was in his bottle, a little bit of a pleasant buzz coursing through his system now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fan!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns his gaze towards the new voice calling him, and immediately gives a soft smile as he recognizes the woman approaching him, silver hair, eye patch and all as she expertly worked her way through the crowd. "Baba..." He greets. "Still in business as always." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a hearty laugh, slapping his arm a little bit. “Of course, you don’t think I would let a little Imperial stunt stop me?” She rests her hands on her dress, the pattern as fine as it always was, not a smudge of dirt or anything else otherwise despite the environment she worked in and the company she was constantly around. “I also see you’ve brought a little pretty bird with you today, where’d you find him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks over to where she was gesturing, to find her pretty much pointing at Junmyeon who was still engaged in conversation with Yixing, and now Luhan who seemed to be speaking more to Yixing rather than Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan opens the new bottle of alcohol that the older woman had brought with her, and takes a sip, wrinkling his nose a little bit at the initial sharp smell. “He’s the First Mate of the Exodeux.” he explains waiting to see her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks for a moment, looking unabashedly at the other man, Yifan follows her gaze watching the way a part of his hair falls a little into his face, and then she turns to him with an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your father, after something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have.” she shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little with a shrug. "The challenge is all a part of the fun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman only sighs once again, turning her attention to Minseok. "Minshou... keep him from getting his heart broken." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baba!” Yifan groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok laughs and nods. "Yes ma'am, although he's usually the one who does the heartbreaking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums thoughtfully. "Hmm, but he's different, he's one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>." giving another pointed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she sighs again shaking her head before she waltzes through the rest of her establishment, leaving them to enjoy themselves, and Yifan ends up as he usually does with a couple of people to warm the bed for a little while, in one of the tavern rooms, with the pleasant buzz of alcohol and sex coursing through his veins he decides to head outside into the cooler night air the loud ambiance of the bar turning into slight background noise as its soon replaced with the sound of the waves, and the feel of the wind being pushed into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above him, the sunset that they had arrived into had been replaced with a blanket of stars, a map upon itself if you were lucky enough to have learned to read the stars, something that his own father had pressed into his memory from a young age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>incase they ever got lost or separated, he would know maybe exactly where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan scratches a bit, feeling his clothes slightly scratch against his skin, this feeling accompanied by the slight itch of his eyes, signaled that it was definitely late at night and at some point he was sure that Minseok himself would be ready to head back in, which would be the signal for the rest of the crew to begin wrapping it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan turns towards the voice, immediately meeting Junmyeon's gaze as he leaned against the outside of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Junmyeon." He smirks a little, taking steps forward as his rings glimmer in the moonlight, along with some of the other jewelry that decorated his person. "What are you doing out here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted some fresh air." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan upon closer inspection can see that in addition to his usual skin tone, his cheeks were slightly flushed red, more than likely from some alcohol uptake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you Captain?" Junmyeon adjusts his position on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan stretches again. "The same... it's fun in there, but it can get a little stuffy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Junmyeon makes a slight noise in agreement, before falling silent again, his gaze falling out to the water once again, what he was thinking is something unknown, as the dark of his eyes are seemingly giving nothing away, to Yifan it looks to be as if the ocean was the one being the direct recipient of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you shoot me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon blinks then, turning his attention away from the glittering, obsidian waters in front of them back to him. "As I told you before, it wouldn't have been smart for me... I have no reason to want to shoot you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan gets a little closer, leaning against the wall next to Junmyeon, he can feel the slight heat from his body as he faces him, but like the other times Junmyeon doesn't flinch away or put any distance in between each other as they continue to stare. "But you're aware you are aboard a rival ship." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "But I'm useful, and if I hadn't been, you would've thrown me overboard long ago... or just left me to die by my wounds." Junmyeon searches his face then, now angling his body himself, with his arms crossed, arms flexing slightly with the action. "That being said, why did you save me. It would've been easier to leave me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan smiles then. "As you said you're useful... and I know what I want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyes narrow the tiniest bit then. "But as you said, I saved you... we're even." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan shrugs. "Hmm, rivalry aside, with something like this we need all of the help we can get. You don't throw away talent when it's ripe for the taking, I'm sure Kyungsoo would agree." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is silent for a moment, before he faces forward once again, his eyes turning the ocean once again as if searching for an answer hidden in the depths. "They seem familiar with you here, you must come a lot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan huffs a little in amusement, turning back to look at the water as well, maybe to try and see what it was that Junmyeon saw, but for him it was only the moonlight casting white and grey. "Indeed... though I dare say that you might be a bit more popular than me. Is it your first time here?" Yifan shakes the bottle in his hand, being able to feel the slosh of what was left at the bottom before he takes another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain Do isn't overly fond of crowded places." Junmyeon answers simply, his eyes darting to the bottle in Yifan's hands before he offers him a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Yifan's surprise after a moment of considering, Junmyeon takes the bottle from him taking a long swig turning up his nose slightly at the taste. "Do you have a penchant for gasoline?" he hands the bottle back after wiping his mouth a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan chuckles. "I like my stuff strong. Are you always so formal, even with your own crew? I told you to call me Yifan, we've now saved each other's lives after all." he flashes him a smile again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes a breath. "You are not my crew, nor my friend</span>
  <em>
    <span> Captain Wu</span>
  </em>
  <span>." but there's no real fire behind the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So cold, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you to call me by my first name..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon only rolls his eyes at this. "And as for my popularity, I'm sure it's only because I was new and with you. And I'm sure no doubt, some word would've had to spread by now that I'm traveling with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "That night be it indeed, but I think you should take a closer look at yourself." He looks him up and down, the black pants and tucked in white shirt opened tastefully at the top to reveal some of the skin underneath the fabric. "There's a lot to look at." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan can swear for a moment that the redness on Junmyeon's face increases slightly at that, but Junmyeon doesn't say anything else to combat the statement, and for a few more moments its silent again as Yifan finishes his bottle, resting the empty class container down at his side, clanging slightly as it hits the wood of the building  behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you feel anything, or hear anything that day we were attacked by those imperials." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon's expression shifts in a way that Yifan can tell that he is listening to his words, even as he is still looking at the ocean, until he is given an answer with the shake of his eyes, brown eyes returning to look up at him. "No, nothing other than fighting, and the eventual yelling that something was going on... the ship rocked a bit. But nothing more unusual than that." he clears his throat. "I heard there was a fog out of nowhere?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Hmm, either we were very lucky, someone helped us... or maybe some of the superstitions are true. Maybe the ocean has a mind of its own."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, I wouldn't think too hard about it, it was a blessing that came at the right time." Junmyeon shrugs, pushing himself off of the building. "Now I better get back inside before Luhan accuses me of trying to cause sabotage." Junmyeon smiles a little bit then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed... sorry about him, he can be intense." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t blame him, I would be the exact same with my crew.” Junmyeon shrugs. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the other man is disappearing into the walls of the tavern, the sounds of the inside becoming a little louder before becoming muffled behind the door without another look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't be sure that the information they gave us is a complete trap. Besides going there without any back up is suicide." Minseok states, pointing with his finger on the map, the well worn edges of the paper warm under the light as they swayed gently along in the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to mention even with support it would be a death trap even if they were telling the truth, any of our ships stand out like a beacon, and especially near the capital, we know that there is imperial activity." Luhan crosses his arms, expression furrowed into one of deep thought and concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks over with a sigh, with this much uncertainty, it seems that it wouldn't be a good option to go ahead with their plans to go ahead into the capital, until they knew exactly who was feeding the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it was someone on the inside there was to be no doubt that their movements were probably known, as small as it was, every bit of information could be bought for the right price no matter the length of your standing or relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dog eat dog, and in this situation had that never been truer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks over to Junmyeon who was frowning at the map as well, although against Luhan's complaints he had been included in this meeting and this man couldn't argue that Junmyeon was as useful as the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Junmyeon, what are you thinking?" Yifan leans slightly forward on his desk as the rest of the attention turns to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon licks his lips a little nervously, but he steps forward anyway, taking a spot beside Yifan, close enough that he can smell the subtle scent of the sea. "Here. They train Imperial soldiers." But again like the last time he had led them somewhere it was just a blank looking spot on a map for them anyways. "For obvious reasons, it's kept off of any maps that anyone can buy, like you're aware of its existence, but you can't tell me where it really is, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan shakes his head. "You're correct... I've heard multiple locations." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A while back, Captain Do and I were lucky enough to have gotten a look at one of the maps, and one of those locations for those bases was on it. Sehun, our maps keeper marked it down." He stands back then, taking the light scent of the sea with him, in the small little stuffy cabin he has rolled up his sleeves like the rest of them. "I don't know if it's still correct... but worst case it's gone because they've moved, and worst case they're still there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok searches Junmyeon's eyes. "You want to look for more information there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "They'll be getting orders, what better way than to hear what they are possibly going to do rather than from a direct source?" He taps his foot against the wooden floor. "I think it's worth a shot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan thinks the move over, it is a very risky one, but so are most of the other actions they take when they decide to board ships and take them for what they're worth. "We'd need uniforms. Because I'm sure that there's no getting in there without a uniform, or at least some type of formal documentation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "It is... you would definitely need to look the part... most of the recruits taken in are usually part of higher class families, if they're serving uniformed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We still have the uniforms from those guys we threw overboard." Luhan says. "They might need a bit of patching up and cleaning though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Then get on it, have some of the deck hands help you, make sure they're nearly perfect as can be... at this rate we'll be there in a couple of days, so that gives us ample time to plan and study." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's going ashore?" Minseok questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan looks between all of them, the air silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go." Junmyeon offers. "I'm already told that I look the part anyways... that'll be important as well, I've also studied Imperial military customs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan blinks for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's insanely useful, but I would ask why have you studied them?" Minseok questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I grew up in a place that had a heavy presence, I doubt it’s changed much since I left. They're big on tradition." Junmyeon answers easily. "I would also take someone younger with us too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan eyes Junmyeon again, before turning to the other two in the room. "Alright, we'll make decisions later, just get started on those uniforms... if need be I'm sure no one is opposed to taking a few spots of a few of those greenhorns." he looks at Minseok. "Min, check on Yixing and see what our supply looks like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Min nods. "Captain." heading out of the door a moment later, with Luhan following behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon turns to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon stops, his hand still on the handle before he turns completely around again. “Yes, Captain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan stands from his seat, coming around the wooden desk, to stand right in front of him, leaning in a little. "So your ability, is it foresight?" he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon gives him a bit of a blank stare, before the smallest of smiles comes across his face, amused really. "No, Captain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that he leaves once again, but this time looking back. "But that was a good guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicks shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out the next couple of days were spent gathering more information, and too Yifan's relief the map that Junmyeon's crew had gotten a hold of was still correct, training and more recruits still going on at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about as locked up as they thought that it was going to be, which meant that they had to play their parts to perfection, the only issue they had was that they hadn't been able to salvage every uniform, so that meant that they were going to have to take a couple, he could feel the anticipation that he usually did right before they made a bit raid, but perhaps this one had a bit more weight, and he was sure the reward would be with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minseok, make sure that you keep the ship at a safe distance... we'll meet you at the rendezvous point in five days. If we're not there, you leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the thought looked like it made him sick, Minseok nods, his earring bobbing with the movement. "Yes, Captain. But you better return... or I'll come after you myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan's eyes soften a bit. "Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ge</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He claps his shoulder affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And In one piece too." Yixing adds, standing beside him was Junmyeon doing a last check of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I won't give you too much to patch up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan, gives him a bit of a scoff. "There better be something to patch up, are you sure another one of us can't come along?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Junmyeon steps forward. "The less the better... and you know that." he unwaveringly meets the other man's eyes.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan slightly glares at his words, but doesn't say anything else as Junmyeon approaches the little boat waiting to let them off onto the shore, it had either been another bout of luck that the weather today was dreary and foggy, the precipitation could be tasted in the air and felt as weight on their skin and clothes, but not in the uncomfortable humid way, this was cooler, causing their hair to dampen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're ready to go, Captain." Yukhei appears next to him with an honest smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on let's go, you're making this sound like we've already made it to the gallows." Tao states, with an impatient tap of his foot, breaking the mood instantly into something less tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan laughs then. "He's right, we'll see you all in five days... stay vigilant." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer comes in full from the crew as they head over to the little boat, all of them preparing to climb aboard, but Yifan stops Junmyeon by grabbing his wrist, the other man turning back with a questioning gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan then pulls out another gun and hands it to him silently, Junmyeon's eyes widen slightly looking between him and the gun, it was nothing special but it was still a weapon after all. "You've earned it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have my trust.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon hesitantly takes it, but safely tucks it away and then climbs aboard the dingy, Yifan following right behind as another fate unknown is announced with the light splash of water as they set down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ and a happy Tuesday! I hope that the beginning of the week has treated you well so far! and that you've had a great weekend! </p>
<p>Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if its a little slow at points, also this chapter is a bit longer than the others, I believe. </p>
<p>As always, thank you for commenting and your Kudos~ </p>
<p>Until next time! </p>
<p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting on to the island after they depart from their small boat should've been a little relieving to Yifan, but he knew that they had to make it through the crowds of people without causing any alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully there weren't any wanted posters of his face hanging up anywhere, and that these people were maybe blissfully ignorant of where they were, although most of the renderings of his face were amateur at best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew that they were truly alone once the lone dinghy was soon swallowed up once again by the fog surrounding the water, to the ship that he knew was even farther than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeez, this island is crawling." Yukhei's eyes are a little widened, and Yifan can hear the shake in his voice from slight nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what else would we expect?" Tao says, fixing the collar on the newly acquired uniform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that calmed some of Yifan’s nerves was the fact that they had been lucky enough to get two of the soon to be imperial soldiers to come to them in the alleyway, upon their arrival, the third soon coming after that, using Yukhei to as for help adding to the grand total of five cadets they’d rendered unconscious for their admittance letters and names, as well as the three new uniforms in addition to the two they had cleaned up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sword goes here." He hears Junmyeon say in a low tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns his attention from looking out into the busy street, the man was helping Yukhei fix the sword at his side, checking Kunhang’s as well, before pulling back with a satisfied nod, and he takes Junmyeon in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no particular reason that anyone should look that good in a uniform, he could tell that Tao was sort of sharing the same thoughts as he gives Junmyeon a glance over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure you don't look a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> convincing?" Tao questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon turns to look at him, before looking down at himself, and shrugs. "Even better... I'll blend more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know they say everyone loves a man in uniform, but..." Yifan gives him a meaningful glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ge!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tao hisses, his nose wrinkling a little, forgetting for the moment to call him by his proper title, but for the moment that was better for their overall situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely shakes his head, though there's a twinkle in his eye, he had even gone as far as to formally slick back his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan watches as Junmyeon analyzes his appearance before coming right up to him, his hand quickly buttoning up the rest of the uniform, feeling the way that the fabric was now pulling tightly against his skin, it made him stand up straighter, and Yifan was made more conscious of that fact that his bones cracked with the motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no need for you to be disciplined on your first day because you're not dressed properly." Junmyeon stops his fussing, hands dropping to his sides. "You don't clean up too bad yourself either, Captain." He says the last word quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I wasn’t put together before?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon just smiles briefly before he's pulling away again, checking his own uniform, although Yifan was sure that one might be able to eat off of the garment with the way the fabric was almost practically gleaming. "I suppose that it doesn't need to be said that no titles are to be used."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods, losing the bit of humor. "He's right... one slip up and this is over. If anything we need to act as if we don't really know each other. From here on out I am not Captain, I'm just Ge or Yifan, understood?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes..." the last part drifts off kind of awkwardly, and Yifan smiles a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there they leave the alleyway, and the kind participants in their little ploy, he could only hope that where they left them wouldn't be discovered in the next five days before they could find anything else substantial, Yifan had to admit as they walked the streets and then fell in line with the rest of the crowd in front of them, that he actually felt naked without his standard jewelry and his father's gun at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only pray that he was watching over all of them then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they get closer to the gate, Yifan calms his nerves, and mirrors the posture around him, although the confidence wasn't an issue, he knew that he somewhat stuck out due to his height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him he can see that Junmyeon passes with ease, the guard checking the letters and the uniforms barely casting him a second glance, he can see the way Junmyeon gives an easy smile as he passes into the gates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Papers and name please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liu Xinyue." Yifan passes him the elegantly scripted paper, he knew from the brief look over that it was the acceptance that this person had gotten, and the name of this academy that they had been sent to, not to mention the official seal of the empire stamped on the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan can feel the way that the man's eyes rake over him, and the man takes a step back due to his height, he hides a smile. "Is everything in order, sir?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looks down at the paper again, before folding it again. "Welcome cadet, once you enter go to the left to the main courtyard." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan flashes a smile and a thank you as he enters the gates, immediately following the directions that he had been given, arriving to the grassy area where the people who had already entered were standing around, the sun began to peek slightly through the clouds breaking through some of the dreary atmosphere as he searched around, looking for any familiar faces or eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's immediately able to spot Tao first, standing a little off to the side, but with a group of people and it didn't surprise him in the slightest as he was the next most social butterfly next to Jongdae, and then he's able to see Kunhang and Yukhei standing next to each other with a couple of others that he would have assumed to be their age, they also give him slight nods before turning back to their conversations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly he searches for Junmyeon, the man had gone in before most of them so it was possible that he was further hidden in the crowd, suddenly he feels a bump into him, it wasn't too rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. Should've watched where I was going." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks at the person, finding Junmyeon there as they lock eyes briefly. "No problem." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon stops, taking his place next to him as a man begins to speak to all of them on the podium at the very front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan checks his surroundings as he looks around the corner of yet another stone building, it was lights out for them, and after a long day going through the mechanics of all this orientation implied he had never been more grateful that he had been born of the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At any moment he felt like he was going to get choked by the collar of his uniform, bringing it back to the forefront of his mind as he tugs at the collar briefly before he determines the way clear, nothing on the cobblestones with the exception of the shadows casted by the torch lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also grateful that the roommate he had wasn't much of a talker, after they had introduced themselves, the other cadet had disappeared and Yifan hadn't seen him again until it was time for curfew, having to wait the painful moments for the other man to fully fall asleep before he could even think about leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan knew that he was already late, but he's relieved when he arrived under the stony archway that they had agreed to meet later on, in which it was significantly darker despite the torches at other intervals, and the slight shine of the moon gleaming against the stone just outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan frowns a little when he finds that he's alone at least on initial sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Captain!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> is hissed from the dark.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns in the direction of the voice, finding both Junmyeon and Tao approaching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry it took so long, my roommate was hard to get away from." Tao says with a wrinkle of his nose. "I had to listen to him recount stories of his dogs before he finally fell asleep." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "It’s fine... you made it here." he turns his attention to Junmyeon. "I'm surprised you got away with how popular you've been." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon huffs a little. "Hmmm, Xiao Yue is chatty." he remarks. "I think I met most of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>group." And then he turns his attention towards the rest of the tunnel. "Where are Kunhang and Yukhei?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here!" a low whispery voice answers from the other side of the tunnel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revealing Kunhang and Yukhei approaching them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're actually rooming together luckily, but the senior officers on patrol made it hard to sneak away." Kunhang explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods in understanding. "What do we have so far?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao runs a hand through his short hair. "Despite the fact that this place is massive and is constantly under watch, I haven't been able to find out anything of use beside the workings of the schedule, which is something we all heard." He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Kunhang and Yukhei shake their heads, and Yifan sighs as well, he hadn't been able to find out much not that his roommate was much of a talker, and too much wandering on his first day would've probably looked a little suspicious, although he could've spun it off as being lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's rough..." Junmyeon remarks, his arms crossed, now that they were out of their uniformed jackets it was a little more comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yifan still had the urge to unbutton the shirt he had been wearing underneath all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But luckily, I was able to hear a little. Xiao Yue talks a lot, he pointed out the building where the higher ranking officers gather, including his father... if there's anything here, then that would definitely be it." He shifts on his feet. "Another one of his friends also had the rumor that this round of recruits' study is going to be accelerated, it seems that they're trying to get them out as quickly as possible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Lets go check out this building... and then we'll have to make a plan from there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group nods and they head out of the tunnel, Junmyeon leading them through the campus, Yifan thought that all of their footsteps sounded just too loud as they walked their way through, luckily undetected as they arrived to the building, there were a few lights on in the windows, but besides that it was mostly quiet, no guards standing at the front or patrolling around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A bit bold, don't you think?" Tao whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They have no need since all of their students are supposed to be perfect rules following kids... besides they're ranking officers." Junmyeon mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do we do now? Are we going to take a look around?" Yukhei whispers from just behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shakes his head. "No. It's good enough now that we know where it is, we can come back and see entry points another time." His eyes flicker once more over the structure. "Take a page from Junmyeon's book and try to find out what you can from the others here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there they depart, Yifan making it back into a moonlit room after, glad when the other man under the covers doesn't stir an inch as he lies down for the night, unintentionally falling asleep quicker than he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only noon and Yifan could feel his head throbbing a little from the lessons that they had been given, although his father had given him some education when he could, it was obvious that these people had far more than that as he had constantly felt loss, and was glad when the teacher didn't call on him for any answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Junmyeon had been right, they were wasting no time, jumping in their second day there, with a day full of classes, honestly Yifan would be more comfortable in the section that would have them in the water, but he knew that they weren't going to be here long enough for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Xinyue!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks over as he hears his cover identity, to see Junmyeon waving him over with a hand and a smile much brighter than he had ever seen, it makes him catch his breath for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come join us!" He makes a large gesture with his arm for him to come over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan doesn't think twice before he's walking over towards the table, taking the left open seat by Junmyeon sitting the tray of food down, he spares him a glance before he analyzes the rest of the table, it was equal parts curious as it was hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that he recognized well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Xiao Yue, this is Liu Xinyue." Junmyeon introduces Yifan easily as he takes the empty seat beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue smiles at him a little, looking him over with a sort of dismissive glance before his attention turns back to Junmyeon. "I'm taking it that you two have known each other since before the academy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan lets out a little smile. "Ah, no actually we met during orientation, and we have our seafaring class together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue nods, lacing his fingers. "Hm, so you're the one Guangting was speaking of when said one of his classmates was really good at your knots." The noble’s eyes flicker over him again. "that's not an easy thing to master."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon lets out a brief laugh. "He's a natural it seems." and then he takes a bite of his own lunch, sipping elegantly on the soup in front of him, Yifan also noticed that there was the cloth napkin that they were provided with was folded neatly across one of his legs ready for use, or to catch any stray food, Yifan does the same before even thinking about putting the spoon up to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue releases a little laugh, it was hollow though, and Yifan was beginning to get the impression that for the moment the noble was only putting up with his presence because of Junmyeon being there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that this man also coveted something which he couldn't have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems that we all have something to learn from your friend then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed..." Junmyeon nods in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks between the two for a moment. "So how did you all meet... in a class I'm guessing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods, wiping the corners of his mouth. "Hmm, Xiao Yue is quite outspoken during lectures..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man smiles at the praise. "You flatter me, you're the one who's impressive... You're the one the teacher couldn't catch off guard." He leans forward on the table. "It seems as though we all still have a lot left to learn from you as well. Maybe private lessons would suffice?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is silent for a moment, and Yifan's eyes along with the rest of the men at the table's eyes shift to him waiting for an answer, but Junmyeon simply puts up another polite smile, on that actually causes a bit of a shiver to go up Yifan's spine. Because this had been different than the ones he and the rest of his crew had been given during the tenure of his stay. "This time, I'm going to say that you flatter me too much, I would rely on our teachers' expertise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon locked eyes with the noble, lips still curved into that smile, as Xiao Yue continued to search his expression, it was clear that he wasn't going to give up by the hungry look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pity, I'll get you another time then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then another one of the entourage at the table goes into talking about something that he could care little about, tuning out the talking mostly as he ate, and instead continuing answer at the polite intervals, though Yifan was convinced that it wouldn't have mattered either way if he was here or not, something about local state politics, but it isn't until one of them brings up their father being a naval command officer that his brain fully tunes back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan can see the little shift in Junmyeon's interest too as he looks back up. "Oh? How many ships did they run into?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cadet shakes his head. "One." and then he looks around the table gesturing in closer, so that he could whisper under his breath. "He said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Black Pearl, but I didn't tell you that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hides his slight smirk by taking in another spoonful of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to them?" Junmyeon's voice feigned interest even if he knew how this story ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know... it was some type of freak weather. Took out three of his ships... but luckily no one died." The cadet tugs at the collar of his uniform, as the room was stuffy in the mid afternoon light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue frowns. "My father mentioned something like that... they were thinking that they must've gotten a new ability user on board." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever it is... they're searching for it hard, my father is now searching for the Exodeux." the cadet says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shifts a little in his seat. "Why the Exodeux, if they suspect the Pearl?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue places down his glass. "Power... Why else? You take out two of the most feared ships from the sea. What's stopping the rest from falling like dominos?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan could see that as true, both ships were considered rightfully powerful for their users and how they ruled their section of the seas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not to mention, if it's true like Wuying says and they have some type of weapon or whatever... we would need it. Power to control the very sea?" Xiao Yue shakes his head. "I heard whispers before I left that the Imperial Royal family was even taking interest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's at the same time that Junmyeon and Yifan's gazes meet. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>"The Royal family?"</span></em><span> Yifan straightens himself up, turning his attention back to the two nobles. "I know that the pirating</span> <span>can be quite annoying, but I doubt that this is a matter that they themselves would need to get involved in." he picks at the food in front of him. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“If there is a weapon, or person, as powerful as that, why wouldn’t they want to have it?  Does no one any good in the hands of scum.” Xiao Yue says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon next to him is silent mulling over the words, but Yifan can’t read what exactly he seemed to be thinking, he would make sure that they would talk later. There was a discussion to be had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't wait to take down some pirates, they've never met the likes of me." Wuying states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue rolls his eyes slightly. "I'm sure they would be absolutely left quaking at your swordsmanship... I'm sure the Dragon will wait for you to finally get your sword and stance in order." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wuying merely glowers at him. "I'm sure it isn't that hard... apparently the first mate of the Exodeux is dead after that surprise raid." the noble take another bite of food. "So I'm sure they can't all be that tough." He states with a mouth full of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Yue wrinkles his nose in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you still need more practice. The Dragon would gut you without second thought." Junmyeon states, standing from the table. "I'm sure you wouldn't be as brave if he was actually here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Xiao Yue immediately looks as if he is going to stand to follow him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm going to lie down before we have combat. I have a bit of a headache." He excuses himself with one last polite smile, Junmyeon squeezing his shoulder lightly as he passes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me accompany you, Guangting." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shakes his head. "No need. I'll see you later this evening." shooting Yifan another brief look before he's fully out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A definite promise that they would speak before the day is done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're saying that the royal family is in on this now?" Tao says, leaned against the stone wall, the shadow casted from the building protecting them from the last harsh light of the suns rays. "Maybe we should cut the mission early, there is also no telling how much longer until our friends are discovered." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shakes his head. "This is all the more reason for us to advance our plans... we'll go tonight if we have to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao looks a little uncomfortable with the idea, but he bites his tongue nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides... if they're looking for a weapon that we supposedly have or no about. Shouldn't we know what that is?" Kunhang looks between all of them, the natural wideness of his eyes making him look a little more concerned than he probably actually was, as he sat in the grass pants covered in dirt much like Junmyeon's own outfit as they shared the same combat class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Yifan found it appropriate in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukhei shakes his head in agreement. "We should know what it is... not to mention you said that they were searching for our ships. They're all sitting ducks out there and don't even know it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Tao sigh, immediately knowing that this was going to happen tonight for better or for worse no matter what he thought, his sharp eyes look at Junmyeon. "Do you know anything? since they're after your crew too?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shakes his head after a moment, moving his bangs out of his face to keep them from sticking from his forehead. "No... no weapon of the sort." He lets out a breath crossing his arms, the muscles flexing with the movement. "Not unless you count the sea legends and other tales that I'm sure that we've all heard." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan claps his hands then, and then he looks at the younger two of their little group. "Were you two able to do as I asked?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this Yukhei and Kunhang nod eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luckily one of the teachers needed some documents and ran into that administrative office. I was able to sort of map out the place." From there, the younger man takes out a stick and begins drawing in the dirt, a small little diagram, pointing at one particular spot. "There... This seems to be the main administrative office. There are no guards, but the Commander does keep it locked whenever he leaves." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Alright, it's really now or never. We have to get back to the ship and tell the others and pray that they haven't been caught already." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank god... I believe I was going to go crazy if we were actually going to get stuck here for another three days. My roommate snores, and I've thought about more than once about smothering him, not to mention all of the rules." Tao gives a wicked smirk. "I think it's about time that this place has a little chaos." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan laughs a little. "Alright, we'll meet again after lights out. Same place, and if not, we'll have to push it to tomorrow night if that isn't possible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group nods and then Tao looks just around the corner of the building, and he makes a signal with his hands, a group of nobles approaching, and Yifan looks to see that its Xiao Yue and his group coming this way, the noble seemed to be commandeering the conversation as usual, and he could feel that little spark of annoyance build within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to look at Junmyeon. "He likes you, you know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon tears his attention from the group. "I know. It isn’t the first time I’ve been sought after." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their gazes lock eyes for a moment, but there's nothing else said before he turns his sights back to the group of young men. "Use it. He likes to brag." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks a little exasperated at this, but he could tell the man had shared the same thoughts about the situation, why not use someone who seemed to like to talk so much, especially about himself or the achievements of his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted to escort you after all.” Yifan teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon glares a little at him, but straightens himself up. “As you wish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispers just between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there Junmyeon pushes himself out from the corner of the building, his canteen and holder for his sword swinging at his side, his voice calling for the noble immediately catching his attention, Yifan could see the smug smile, and he tries not to pay too much attention to the casual touch that Xiao Yue has lingering just over Junmyeon’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man… he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tao whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan tears his sight away from the uniform. “You said it yourself… he looks the part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe he was starting to agree that it just might be a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later on in the night is when they finally meet up, except that Yifan hadn’t been one of the last to arrive, and instead Junmyeon was waiting in the tunnel leaned up against the wall keeping watch, however his hand immediately reaches for his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa there, it's just me.” Yifan offers a smile, which immediately has Junmyeon relaxing, dropping his hand from his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yifan.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He corrects taking a stand besides him, outside of the small stone arch were the open waves, and the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely shakes his head at the correction, placing his hands behind his back to rest against cold stone. “Looks like you had no trouble tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence falls across them again, and Yifan takes in his features, noting that his lips seemed a little pinker than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks away then, clearing his throat. “Did you find out anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Junmyeon utters softly then. “Like you suspected, he sang like a sea bird with a little prodding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks at him again then. “You didn’t torture him did you? That might set our time table a little forward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Captain… you should know better than anyone not to kiss and tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns on his side, crossing his arms as the rough stone sort of digs into his shoulder. “Oh… but, people usually know anyways. I’m not too fond of keeping quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon huffs amusedly, but then his expression turns a bit more serious. “But… he didn’t give much more than what he had said earlier at the table. It seems that his father must be well aware of his heir’s runaway mouth not to give away anything too detailed.” He turns himself as well to face Yifan. “But, he did confirm that whatever is going on was assisted by one of us… someone high ranking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan frowns. “Like a Captain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or definitely first mate at least… inner circle to reach farther out.” Junmyeon chews his bottom lip absently, adding to its already swollen nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan runs a hand through his hair. “Well… that both relieves and angers me. It at least shortens our list.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon slightly jumps at the sound of Tao’s voice, the other man with a knowing smile on his face as they distance from each other, sharp eyes following the both of them as they put some distance between each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are Kunheng and Yukhei in position?" Yifan questions, pushing away from the stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao nods. "We should be getting the signal any moment now... and then they'll meet us outside." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as he says that, bells start ringing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There we go... I only sort of hope this place doesn't immediately burn down." Tao remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get moving, I'm sure they'll be as efficient at this as they are with anything else." Junmyeon states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group gets to moving then, Yifan leading the front as they sneak their way through the chaos, hoping that they wouldn't be drug into helping put out the blaze, but luckily they make their way through to the administrative building undisturbed, and when they arrive Yifan can see the officers filing out of the building at a rapid pace, orders being yelled out as students are woken from their sleep and trying to be roped into a much more organized fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan gestures two fingers forward, Tao and then Junmyeon sneaking low in the dark to reach the inside of the building, before Yifan is following last making it into the carpeted wood, all around them the silence of abandon could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This way." Tao starts leading them down the hall, where Yukhei had drawn the map for them earlier, luckily it wasn't too much of a walk into the doors which were as the younger man had stated locked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao studies the door, hand running along it. "We could kick it open." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shakes his head, gently gesturing for him to move aside as he kneels in front of the lock at the door, pulling a small pin from his hair that Yifan hadn't noticed before, it was obviously something pretty expensive by the initial look of it, but that doesn't deter Junmyeon as he sticks the small thing into the door, frowning as he goes to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A gift?" Yifan questions, eyes still on the hall from where they had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like I said he sang." Junmyeon states, and then theres a satisfying click and Junmyeon is pushing the doors open leading them in, he immediately goes onto the large desk into the center of the room, looking over the papers with a careful hand as Yifan looked around as well, but he found nothing really important amongst the shelves of books or a small cabinet besides a small flask of good grade alcohol that he does take for himself, sticking it inside of his coat pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything?" Yifan approaches Junmyeon looking briefly up at him for a moment before continuing his search through the papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing at the moment, just regular reports about how the class is progressing. A letter from the actual Xiyue's mother." He lets out a snort, his concentrated face slightly falls for a moment as he stops at a particular document, Yifan can just make out the name on the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Jiwon</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shakes his head, snapping out of it and then continuing to work through the rest of the papers, when suddenly there are footsteps being heard entering the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit." Yifan curses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao tosses them a bag from a random corner. "there just shove them all in there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shoves them in there blindly, including a small black book that is resting on top of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's move." Tao hisses throwing one of the windows open as he jumps out of it and into the grass below, he was thankful that this office was down on the ground level, next Junmyeon follows suit sending the bag of documents to Tao before exiting the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Halt!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hears the order and at the same time he hears a gunshot ring out and the sound of wood splintering beside him, they spare no time between then and sprinting out across the grass, even as gunshots ring out around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was only a matter of time before reinforcements joined the rest of those officers if the smoke that he could see in the distance was any indication, even as his heart thumps, and his lungs burn, the three of them don't stop running until they're well off of the grounds, pushing their way past guards just as the gates were beginning to close, the warning from their fellow soldiers coming too late to stop the trio from going through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only once they reach their location where they had stashed their things, do they rest, immediately stripping off their uniforms in the darkened alley way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind them footsteps are heart, and Junmyeon doesn't hesitate to point his weapon at the newcomers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge, It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>us!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan is relieved to hear Yukhei's voice from the darkness and then see Kunhang's familiar face with him, both covered in a slight sheen of sweat like they all were as the pair held their hands up at Junmyeon’s raised weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're late." Yifan remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, the place was suddenly crawling, it was tough to get out. Even with the commotion.” Yukhei explains.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmeyon passes them their bags as he places his gun away . "Stop, were you followed?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunhang shakes his head. "I don't think so... "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm sure they're not too far behind." Tao remarks, loading his own weapon, as throws both bags securely over his shoulder so that they cross on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From there they sneak through the town mostly dead despite the few people out amongst the ruckus, seeing the glowing firelight from the academy, but that gets more distant the more they enter the forest and farther away from more eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you get the message out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunhang nods. "Yes, Captain... I was able to meet with Zhongda-ge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods firmly, good , then they would be waiting out in the distance at least, the forest almost made too much  noise as they pushed through the foliage, sticks cracking underneath their weight, and it wasn't until he realizes he hears more than their own, that Yifan stops them all and tells them to get down, which turned out to be the right move as soon there is a torch in sight and then the familiar crest of the Imperial passing them by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the lead, he could see that Xiao Yue was the one leading this particular group of students, he could only assume as he recognized some of them from his three days there, he can feel the sweat roll down his back as they remain still, Junmyeon is sandwiched practically into him as they both hide behind a tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Junmyeon's hand slowly reaching back to reach for the weapon that he was keeping on him, his hand stopping once it was securely on the hilt of the gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan finds that the other man's heart is racing just as much as his is despite the rather calm look on his face, and soon he could feel their breaths sort of falling into sync, as they waited for the group to pass them by completely.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen carefully, and keep a look out. They probably have Guangting as a hostage." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only he knew. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brief thought of the noble finding out who Junmyeon is does amuse him. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking across the way, he could see Tao hiding out with Kunhang and Yukhei tucked securely behind him, Tao signaling that he was going to create a distraction of some sort to get the group to move as they had all but become stagnant, looking around the area, and that means it wouldn't be long before they would be peeking down at all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods at his crew member, watching as the man cautiously grabbed rocks from around them, and then launched them as hard as he could into the forest around them, sending them scattering into the darkness with loud crouching, and it works just in time, just as Xiao Yue was going to come around the tree he and Junmyeon were hiding besides, he felt the way the other man's hand was ready to draw and fire his weapon at he man as soon as he came into sight of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And from the way Junmyeon had reacted in the alley, he had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot the noble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But soon he retracts, as they all do taking the lights of the torches with them into the woods quickly as they soon turned into pinpricks of light in the distance, once he was sure that they were in the clear, Yifan gestures for them to all move, moving quickly but efficiently through the moonlit woods in a single file line until the roaring the river was joining them, and soon the roar turned even louder as a waterfall came into view once they reached the grassy expanse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We do sure know how to pick 'em." Tao mutters looking up at the stony face that they had to climb, but it was more than obvious that this way has been used by many others like them to get to the path up top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan rolls up his sleeves. "Less complaining... more climbing. I'm just about </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>of being on land." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao obliges, and begins his climb up the rocky face, although it wasn't that high up, the slight mist from the waterfall had made the area a little slippery, but soon they were all climbing up the rope that Tao drops down once he reaches the top of the path. Junmyeon followed right behind Tao, Yukhei and Kunhang next while he made up the rear, checking behind him one last time before he made his way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's when he's nearly up to the top of the rope that he hears it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"They're over here!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echoes throughout the open space and Yifan gives one last effort to push himself up, immediately asking for a knife, Tao pressing the object into his palms as he cuts the rope before the soldier at the bottom can begin to make his way securely up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Go! Go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He urges them as the rest of the group of soldiers begin showing up to the area, their guns pointed and loaded at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon rocks are flying as projectiles as well, as the bullets scatter around them, making it hard to shoot back but he sees a few of the cadets crumple to the ground as some of the shots make contact, amongst the chaos Yifan notices one of the cadets tracking, and he knew that over the roaring of the water Yukhei wouldn’t be able to hear his warning in time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan pushes Yukhei forward out and out of the way, just in time to feel a blistering pain emanate through his leg, causing him to lose his balance off of the path, the ground crumbling beneath him as if it had been waiting for the chance, even as the younger man reaches out to stop him from falling, he’s a moment too late and Yifan is enveloped by the water. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ And Happy Tuesday! I hope everyone has had a fabulous start to the month as well as your week. </p>
<p>It actually snowed where I live, so while its pretty it has been pretty cold! </p>
<p>Anyways thank you for the support and comments on the last chapter, hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>Until the next time! </p>
<p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "...an"  </em>
</p>
<p>Senses return to him in a burning feeling of coughing, Yifan's body racking with the pain of something being expelled from his body, and as he's turned he can feel something digging into his side but it was nothing compared to the flare of pain he felt from one of his extremities. </p>
<p>Finally replacing the burning, was the actual feeling of air touching the back of his throat, turning the wet cough into a mostly dry one, finally his vision was clearing up, although the shapes for a moment remain a mostly unintelligible jumble of colors. </p>
<p><em> "Captain Wu!" </em> </p>
<p>Yifan's voice is the first thing to return to him, and it brings clarity to his sight as he turns in the direction of the voice, ending up on his back as he sees Junmyeon, hair and clothes soaked as he looks down with a worried expression at him. </p>
<p>"Junmyeon?" He finally croaks out, still a few coughs puffing their way out of his chest with the words. </p>
<p>At this Junmyeon lets out a breath of relief, and he sees the other man slump back a little pushing his wet hair from his forehead. </p>
<p>"Thank god... welcome back." Junmyeon rests on his knees as Yifan takes in the rest of their surroundings, realizing that they seemed to be in a cave of sorts, and in front of them was a small pool of water.</p>
<p>"What happened..." he tries to recall the foggy events before they ended up here.</p>
<p>Junmyeon takes a deep breath, water still dripping from his form as he tries to blink the water out of his face, once again holding his hair back with hand. "You pushed Yukhei out of the way, took a bullet for him and fell off of the side of the pathway into the waterfall." </p>
<p>Yifan now recalls it with certainty, although it pretty much goes all dark after he enters the water. "How did we get here?" He tries to sit up and Junmyeon immediately moves to help him sit up, even if the action does make him wince as he pulls on his leg. </p>
<p>"After I dived in after you, apparently there was a system of more rapidly moving water underneath the waterfall... it pulled us in, I was lucky enough to get us here to this air pocket once it all slowed down." </p>
<p>"Strong swimmer?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles a bit. "Hmmm, why wouldn't I be? We are at sea after all... I'm just glad we didn't get too banged up." his attention turns to the rest of the area that they were currently in. "But first, let's get you resting so I can look at your leg." </p>
<p>Yifan nods in agreement and grits his teeth as they get up from the ground, Yifan hobbling on his one good leg as he has one arm thrown around Junmyeon's shoulder, and the other man has one arm wrapped around his middle. as the rocky surface beneath them finally gives way to a smoother surface, Yifan leaning back against the cold cave wall, his soaked clothes only amplifying the fact. </p>
<p>Junmyeon quickly then moves down to his leg, removing Yifan's boot with a deft quickness yet it was still gentle enough to keep from yanking on his leg. "This part isn't going to be too much fun... your clothes are stuck to the wound." </p>
<p>Yifan nods sharply once as he prepares himself. </p>
<p>"Here," </p>
<p>Junmyeon tosses a small bottle to him, the one that he recognizes as taking from the administrative office, he doesn't hesitate to take the cap off and immediately take a sip from the bottle, and he's glad he does as the other man rips open his pants leg, trying to take special care of the wound as he cleared the fabric from around it. </p>
<p>"How am I looking?" Yifan dares a peek, as he feels the alcohol enter his system. </p>
<p>Junmyeon studies his leg for just a bit longer. "I think the bullet went completely through... and most of the bleeding has stopped but you still have a hole in your leg." </p>
<p>Yifan makes a non-committal noise as he takes another sip from the bottle, the alcohol chasing away some of the chill that was beginning to set in his bones, if some of the slight shivering he was going through was any indication. </p>
<p>"But let's get this covered up first, and then hope that there's something down here to start a fire. I saw another hole under here which might mean that this might just not be a random air pocket." Junmyeon looks up at him briefly, tearing the rest of the fabric off with his hands before he reaches his hand out. </p>
<p>Yifan immediately hands him the open bottle, trying not to flinch as much when he pours it over the wound, but a hiss does escape him. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Junmyeon mumbles, but he continues his work, securing the piece of cloth around his leg tightly enough to cover the wounded section. </p>
<p>"And if this section of cave doesn't lead anywhere?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon wipes his hands on his pants. "Then we'll have to make a swim for it when you're a bit stronger." </p>
<p>Yifan nods. "We wouldn't last too much longer here anyhow... and the others probably think we're either dead, captured, or both." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods a bit. "Although I'm sure Minseok has assumed that we're perfect bate, so I'm sure he at least thinks we're not dead yet." he pushes himself to his feet. "The real question is what do we do once we're out." He dusts his hands off. </p>
<p>Yifan frowns thinking about the same thing, if the path that Junmyeon saw did lead to the outside, there was no telling where they were going to end up, and if they swam back up to where they had come from, the imperial could very well be searching for them if they hadn't already assumed that the pair of them had both drowned. </p>
<p>"Do you think the others got away?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon looks back at him again. "I think Tao would rather cut off his arm than let anything happen to those boys... when I dived after you, he was already heading in the direction we were supposed to meet Jongdae." He smiles a bit. "Have faith in him." </p>
<p>Yifan pushes himself up to sit a bit more comfortably. "It's not that I lack faith in him. I just know that the imperial is vicious." </p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn't say anything else to that and instead turns his attention back to the shadowy pathway which might as well have been another cave within a cave. "If I don't come back, assume some cave creature has consumed me." </p>
<p>Yifan smiles despite the throbbing of his leg. "See you when you get back." </p>
<p>Junmyeon heads off then, leaving Yifan to watch his back as he is swallowed by the oncoming darkness. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later on that evening, Junmyeon did return with no run-ins to any long lost creatures or anything like that, but his survey did find a few objects to try and set a fire with. But the man had reported that he couldn't feel any movement from the wind while he was in the darkened tunnel, and now they sat warmly by a small fire that Junmyeon had successfully gotten to start with the small spark stone that luckily hadn't been lost when he had dove into the water. </p>
<p>"Do you always have that with you?" </p>
<p>"Better to be prepared for any circumstance... besides it's usually a habit that I carry it if Chanyeol isn't around." Junmyeon answers, adding a few more pieces of kindling to the flames to eat. </p>
<p>Yifan has a brief flicker of recognition about the member of his crew he was speaking about from the few times they had encountered each other over a raid. "The tall one right... large ears?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon blinks at him looking a little surprised, but then he smiles fondly. "Hmhm... tall but clumsy. But he would do anything for all of us." Junmyeon sighs a little, breaking another stick in half. </p>
<p>"You miss them." </p>
<p>Junmyeon's dark eyes flicker up to him again, the light from the flames dancing in them. "Who wouldn't? I'm sure you would feel the same Captain... if you were in my situation."  Junmyeon's face falls a little. </p>
<p>Yifan nods. "Indeed... But I'm sure Captain Do has gotten your messages and is planning my torture as we speak." He rests his arms behind his back to pillow his head against the rock. </p>
<p>Junmyeon lets out a little chuckle at that. "I don't think he would even waste time with the torture given the situation." </p>
<p>Yifan smiles to himself, having gotten the other man to smile again, but it's gone as soon as it has come and Junmyeon is just staring into the flames as his chin rests at the top of his knees. Yifan taking the chance to analyze the man, struck how even in this situation that he could remain this ethereal looking, it almost reminded him of the first time he had seen Junmyeon arrive with the Exodeux crew. </p>
<p>But it's in this stillness that Yifan notices Junmyeon is actually shivering despite the small little fire that they had going on, and with that as well he could begin to feel the same seeping into his own bones. </p>
<p>"Sit with me. It's cold, do you want to get sick or something before we get out of here?" Yifan states when Junmyeon questions him with a gaze. </p>
<p>But after a moment the other man pushes himself from his spot, bare feet gently slapping against the floor, and sits down next to Yifan, pressing their arms together in some semblance of sharing warmth, but he takes it a bit farther, feeling the way that the other man was still trembling a little. Pulling Junmyeon closer into his side, the other man up close with all that they had been through, still didn't smell bad, it was an odd thing, the scent of the sea clinging. But he pushes it to the back of his mind in favor of keeping them both warm.   </p>
<p>"Where did you say you were from again?"  Yifan asks instead, adjusting the way his arm was thrown over Junmyeon's shoulders. </p>
<p>The question draws Junmyeon out from his stupor, eyes drawn back to Yifan. "One of the territory islands." </p>
<p>"Yes... but which one?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon is silent for a moment. "I think you all refer to it as <em> Sapphire Bay </em>, in your language." He draws out the syllables as if to make sure he was pronouncing it all correctly. </p>
<p>Yifan thinks that this indeed would explain why Junmyeon said he grew up around constant military presence. "You really didn't get a break from imperial dogs." </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head. "No... what else was I supposed to do other than learn from them. I remember them thinking that they were all big shots, since they were soldiers, the amount of pride they seemed to have while wearing the uniform.”</p>
<p>"Did you ever want to wear it?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head. "No... with that pride also came arrogance. It was nothing honestly to look up to." </p>
<p>"Sounds about right... although we're technically ones to talk. We steal for a living." Yifan closes his eyes again. </p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn't say anything else in response, and Yifan takes that as the conversation over for the time being. </p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hides the tiny smile that forms when he finally feels Junmyeon relax into his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>The next day, Junmyeon decides to do more exploring into the dark cave, but as he had originally thought there was nothing back there to give them any hint of an exit, so instead Junmyeon decided to dive into the water to see how long it would take them to get back to the surface area, if they even could if what he said was true about the currents that were under there. </p>
<p>Yifan is waiting for Junmyeon's head to resurface, counting the minutes that he was down there, but finally his head resurfaces with a gasp as Junmyeon shakes the water from his eyes coming back onto the rocky surface. </p>
<p>"Five minutes." Yifan states. </p>
<p>Junmyeon brushes the water out of his face. "Do you think that you can hold your breath for that long?" </p>
<p>"If I needed to... which in this case is the only option left." He states. "Were you able to get back to where we were?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head. "Swimming against that is really asking for death... but I did find another exit. But I didn't get the chance to explore it." He takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>Yifan shakes his head. "Rest for a little bit, No need to rush this."</p>
<p>Junmyeon nods in agreement sitting down on the ground, some of the water pooling off of him and onto the ground, and his gaze is turned towards the pool of water that he had just come from, as if planning their next moves. </p>
<p>"I'm concerned about your leg."</p>
<p>"It should be fine, this is fresh water after all... It shouldn't sting all that once." Yifan's eyes flicker to the pool of water once again. "And it doesn't look dirty."</p>
<p>Junmyeon nods then taking a breath. "I'm going back in to check out that other possible exit." </p>
<p>Yifan nods, resting himself a little bit more against the back of the rock, before pushing himself up on his leg with a stick Junmyeon had found, allowing him to hobble around a little unstable but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>"I'll jump in after you, if you take too long." </p>
<p>Junmyeon gives him another slight smile as he enters the water again, taking the moment to take a deep breath before he's completely submerged underneath the surface again. Soon the disturbed surface became still once again as Junmyeon was swallowed completely. </p>
<p>Yifan lets out a little hiss as he walks around, even though it stung he knew it wasn't too good for him to sit around, besides if he sat waiting again he knew that he would be bored out of his mind waiting. Other than that there had been nothing to do but stare at the same cave walls. </p>
<p>There hadn't even been any of the animals in the pool of water or around the cave for them to try and catch to eat, not that the sound of bats in the least sounding anymore appetizing. </p>
<p>It was the only thing keeping the growling in his stomach at bay, giving him the brief time reference that they had to have been in here for at least a whole day, and any longer would make him and Junmyeon too weak to try and leave. </p>
<p>Not to mention he knew that there was no way Minseok was going to let anyone come back on this island, especially not this deep. </p>
<p>A few moments later his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of splashing, Junmyeon form popping up from the water as he quickly makes his way towards the more even land. </p>
<p>"There's an exit!" He states, pulling himself up and out of the water. “The one I saw does lead to the surface.” </p>
<p>Yifan walks towards him. "And it seems a lot shorter too." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods in confirmation, moving his hair off of his face. "Yeah, clear too, it leads to another part of the woods, but from what I could see there seemed to be no one around." he wrings out his shirt a little bit. "It's nearing nightfall as well." </p>
<p>Yifan nods. "Should we try for tonight then." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods. "I think that would be our best bet... unless you're not feeling up to it."  </p>
<p>Yifan shakes his head. "No. The sooner the better, the less time I'm sure the Pearl are sitting ducks." He runs a hand through his own hair, feeling that familiar feeling of excitement and adrenaline running through his gut. "But first we should both rest a little more, getting out of here means nothing if we can't keep going once we're out of here." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods in agreement, helping Yifan back to their little place on the smoother rocks, and they rest a couple of hours before deciding it was time for their departure, Junmyeon taking one look at the wound, starting to look a little red and irritated around the edges. Before he made another clean bandage from another strip of dry clothing. </p>
<p>"Ready?" </p>
<p>Yifan sighs a little bit. "Yeah, not looking forward to the wet boots though." </p>
<p>"You first, Captain. Can't have you falling behind me." </p>
<p>Yifan smiles. "Right." He takes out the small bottle of alcohol, taking a last sip. "One for the road." He dives in first, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sight of the water, clear as he begins pushing further down, feeling the slight burn in his leg with the action. But his will to get out of there was more than a bullet hole could ever do to try and stop that. </p>
<p>He feels the slight ripple as Junmyeon enters behind him, Yifan keeps swimming until he thinks he can see the hole that Junmyeon was talking about, turning his head to look back at the other man who gives him confirmation with a nod. </p>
<p>Yifan pushes forward then, the light color of the water soon becoming darker than the rest significantly, turning the underground into night, but he keeps swimming forwards until he could begin to see the moonlight illuminating their way up, the water an inky grey. </p>
<p>And then a sudden pain shoots its way up his leg causing him to freeze as he can feel the cramp go up his leg, causing bubbles to escape his mouth, and a small amount of water enters his mouth and nose, but he cuts it off as soon as it had come, ignoring the sensation of some of the water trying to go down his windpipe. </p>
<p>From behind Junmyeon gives him a little push to keep him going until the other man can get his own arm around him as he helps them swim up to the surface, the water around them now completely lit by moonlight above as he could feel his lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen. </p>
<p>Then they're breaking the surface of the water, oxygen hitting his face like someone had just opened a lid, both of them coughing into the night as they drew in air. </p>
<p>Junmyeon is the first to get over it, hauling Yifan over to get him out of the water and into the area around where this small pool had opened up, Yifan immediately flopping on his back and Junmyeon doing the same as he took rapid breaths. </p>
<p>Above the sky is clear with the occasional obstruction of trees, blocking the moon and the stars. </p>
<p>"You know... I'm starting to think that you have a thing for me saving you." Junmyeon lets out a breathless laugh. </p>
<p>Yifan lets out a chuckle of his own, chest still slightly burning with the intake of air as he tries to get his heart to calm down from the thought of nearly drowning again. "Well, who could blame me... You're a great savior." </p>
<p>Junmyeon snorts a little, and then they both fall silent again, just letting themselves rest a bit until the wind becomes a little bit too much going through their soaked clothing, even with the warmer weather.</p>
<p>"We should get going. On top of not having any usable weapons, this isn't going to be too much fun for very long." Junmyeon sits up, brushing some of the leaves and things that had stuck to his previously pristine white shirt. "And it's going to take us a while to move as it is with your injury." </p>
<p>Yifan pushes himself up with a groan, taking Junmyeon's hand to help him up before it's in the familiar place again as they make their way through the darkened forest. Determining by the stars which way they should go to get to where they needed to go. </p>
<p>Slowly but surely the wooded area gave way to civilization, although it seemed that things had once again calmed down in contrast to the day before this. The town was silent, all of the windows darkened as they creeped their way through the streets. </p>
<p>"Wait here for a moment." Junmyeon looks around, helping Yifan rest against the post of one of the closed stalls along the street. </p>
<p>Yifan nods, letting out a deep breath, as he took most of the weight off of his leg, it was beginning to feel a bit slick and wet again, and he knew it wasn't just from the water this time with the stinging that was with it. He keeps a lookout around the streets once Junmyeon had gone out of sight, thankfully for him they remain vacant for the moment. </p>
<p>Junmyeon returns minutes later, bundles of clothing in hand. </p>
<p>"If you wanted to see me naked, you should've just asked." Yifan smiles. </p>
<p>Junmyeon rolls his eyes, leading them to an enclosed alleyway where they make quick work of changing, leaving the water logged clothes as they once set out again. </p>
<p>"We're heading to the pier?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods. "I think it's our best bet of getting to the area where we're supposed to meet the others." </p>
<p>The walk to the pier feels like it takes ages, but by the time they're there, this was the place that had a bit more activity, a couple of imperial soldiers making their rounds as Yifan and Junmyeon hid just out of sight, watching them disappear around the corner of another building. </p>
<p>"They even have the searchlight working." Junmyeon whispers into his ear. </p>
<p>Yifan turns his attention up to where the academy installation would be, indeed seeing the tall lighthouse structure out searching the coastline searching the waters, burning through whatever shroud the darkness or the occasional cloud could have given a ship. </p>
<p>"Lets go." Yifan whispers once again, taking the lead as he was moving a bit slower, his eyes looking out for a smaller boat that the pair of them could take to get out of here. </p>
<p>"This one." Yifan turns to look at Junmyeon. </p>
<p>He waves the other man over to the boat that he had seen an older man use before when they first arrived for fishing, something else. </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods, pulling a dagger out of the back of his pants, and then he looks around the area searching for the guards, giving the signal for Yifan to climb into the small craft. </p>
<p>Yifan climbs in, the boat slightly bobbing under his weight with a slight ripple, getting settled while pushing some of the items out of out of the way so they he could take a seat comfortably, Junmyeon climbing in next, still keeping his eyes on the area where the guards had gone off to before sawing through the one rope that was keeping it attached to the wooden walkway. </p>
<p>Junmyeon climbs over him, taking Yifan's offered hand to keep balance as he takes a seat and immediately begins rowing, making sure to keep their heads low as the searchlight scanned across the ocean. </p>
<p>Though Yifan thought that they would be alright as long as they kept searching long and fair, he only feels that he can breathe again when they're far enough out, that he knows without aid of a closer spotlight and a really good telescope that they wouldn't be seen. </p>
<p>Junmyeon across from him lets out a relieved breath as well, stopping his rowing.</p>
<p>Yifan takes another deep breath, relieved to be smelling salt water and not the dank and stale air of that cave that they had been in. </p>
<p>Junmyeon rubs his arms, shaking them a little: "It's times like this that I wish Sehun were here."</p>
<p>Yifan reaches out for the ores: "Here I'll take over." </p>
<p>"But-" </p>
<p>"My leg got shot... not my arms." He gestures for him to move over. </p>
<p>Junmyeon huffs, but he agrees, carefully standing up so that they can switch over. "Fine... but don't fall into the water. I'm not saving you again." </p>
<p>Yifan only smiles at that, but he's thankful that he actually didn't go overboard trying to switch, and is relieved when he lowers himself down and can distract himself with rowing. </p>
<p>The travel is silent, Yifan focused on rowing and Junmyeon on the lookout for anyone that could be coming their way, whether friend or foe. </p>
<p>"Tell me more about your crew." Yifan says, breaking the night silence. "I'm sure they're about as chaotic as mine." </p>
<p>Junmyeon blinks a little in surprise, but he turns his attention from the water to Yifan. "They are... I was actually surprised to find that our crews weren't so different. Tao actually reminds me a bit of Sehun, I think that they would actually get along a little too well." he sighs a little. </p>
<p>"What? Were you expecting <em>monsters?"</em> Yifan asks, amused. </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head, now resting his head on the palm of his head as it is supported by his leg. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess it's just that usually I'm used to seeing you as a rival and another person, I never really stopped to think about you as just people. I know that sounds horrible." His eyes twinkle a little bit, even if his eyes do look a bit tired. "Appearances aren't the only thing that matter. I was reminded of that again..." His gaze travels far off into the ocean. </p>
<p>Again as if it were something that he could see that he or anyone else couldn't. </p>
<p>Junmyeon sighs a little bit. "But besides that... our crews are pretty similar, my captain is just a bit more strict on his ship. He would be horrified at the state of your kitchen." </p>
<p>Yifan smiles. "Yeah? I think Minseok agrees, though he gave up after a couple of times of trying to keep it orderly. It just doesn't work." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods. "That's admirable... I don't think I wouldn't have the guts to try." And then his eyes flicker up. "We're here." </p>
<p>Yifan turns his head backwards, and does indeed see the small cliff leading into a sandy area that they agreed to meet at, however, at the moment there was not a sign of the black pearl in their immediate sight. </p>
<p>Junmyeon deflates a little. "Perhaps Minseok moved on already." </p>
<p>Yifan turns back to the front. "It's possible, if things got bad enough that he would leave." He looked around the area again, although there was nothing that he could see that pointed to a fight happening, but the sea was unpredictable, and it was totally possible that any debris would have been swept away, or out of sight on the sandy bar. </p>
<p>Impossible to tell at this point. </p>
<p>"What do we do now? Going back to that pier is literally asking to be strung up." Junmyeon musses his hair with one hand, the semi-dry strands puffing up a little with the action. "We might as well tie the noose ourselves."  </p>
<p>"We may have no other choice. Even with this, we have no supplies. And waiting out at sea would be another death sentence." </p>
<p>Junmyeon stares at him intensely again, biting his bottom lip, as if he was seriously weighing something in his mind, but he never gets the chance before his eyes widen and he points behind him. "Look!" </p>
<p>Yifan turns over his shoulder, and he had never been so happy to see the crest of his ship showing up in the distance, and he thinks that certainly Junmyeon hadn't either as he begins waving the ship down. </p>
<p>The lights from lanterns onboard turning in their direction and brief shouting could be heard as the ship came more and more their way. </p>
<p>Yifan smiles once the shadow of the ship is over them and a ladder is thrown down. </p>
<p>"After you." Yifan gestures for Junmyeon to climb first. </p>
<p>The other man makes quick work, remaining near the latter to help him over the edge of the ship once he's at the top, supporting him as he stumbles on his leg a little. </p>
<p>"Captain!" </p>
<p>Yifan is immediately greeted by Minseok, Yixing, and Luhan working their way over quickly and Junmyeon helps him meet them halfway.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He greets as Minseok envelops him in a one armed hug, pulling back to scan him over. </p>
<p>Yifan could see the bags under the older man’s eyes, obvious signs of the sleepless nights I’m sure he’d had since this whole thing started, not to mention after the fact with receiving the news that he had been shot and presumed dead. </p>
<p>“We thought…” Minseok squeezes his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I was dead?” Yifan smiles. “It didn’t stick sadly.” </p>
<p>Minseok only punches him in the arm at that and he knew that there was a lot that he actually wanted to say, and Yifan was sure that involved a lot of cursing. </p>
<p>“Can we continue this conversation somewhere else… He’s been shot, his leg was starting to look a little rough the last time I looked at it.” Junmyeon says, shifting around Yifan’s weight a little. </p>
<p>Yixing pops up then, taking Junmyeon’s place and pretty much beginning to drag him below deck. </p>
<p>Minseok rubs a hand over his face. “Right. We can talk more later… there’s something we need to speak about.” he follows after Yixing, Junmyeon and the rest of them trailing behind as the ship once again began to set sail. </p>
<p>“What else?” Junmyeon questions once they’re getting below deck, now more closed off from the rest of the crew. </p>
<p>Minseok stops his descent down the stairs, Yixing and Yifan stop too, with Yifan making them turn fully around. </p>
<p>“Ge.” Yifan says pointedly. </p>
<p>Minseok straightens himself a little bit. “The Imperial… they got Captain Jiao’s ship, the Hydra.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ I'm back after a month, literally didn't mean to be this long. But literally my writers block had me to the point where I would just open the document for Sea Glass and just stare at it! </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope to get back into the flow and I hope everyone has been well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! </p>
<p>Until the next time! </p>
<p>-Arya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This should do it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan watches as Yixing finishes changing the bandages on his wound, it was healing up nicely, Yixing decided that the pirate captain deserved the pain of getting the last leg of his healing process through naturally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Xing, do I really have to stay in bed longer?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing just gives him a stern look at him asking. "Yes. No walking around too much. Min has the ship, and besides there is not much to do at the moment. You almost died Fan." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan lies back against his bed with a sigh, deciding that it would be more trouble to argue with their resident medic, and instead he decides to mull over the information that he and Junmyeon had been made privy to upon their arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that one of their own had already been captured, despite their best to get the information from the academy, there was nothing left to do other than get it to the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially to the Exodeux, who apparently was a huge target of interest for the imperial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's Junmyeon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing looks up from cleaning up his supplies. "He's alright... been helping out around the ship." he smiles a little bit. "Lu's stopped hanging around him like a second shadow now, so I think its made him a little bit more happy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan chuckles a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think saving your life and risking his has gained some well deserved trust with everyone. The younger members like hanging around him." Yixing states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's nice... I hope everything remains this way so we can get this message out." He shifts a little bit on his bed trying not to shuffle around too much with his leg still aching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fan..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns his gaze back to Yixing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Junmyeon said that you had drowned right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan pauses for a moment, nodding thinking back to their time in the cave. "Yeah, nearly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "How did he get the water out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shrugs. "I don't know... when I came to, I was coughing. So, I guess he was just fast enough to get me on my side so I wouldn't choke." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing nods still looking thoughtful as he cleans up the rest of his supplies as he pushes himself away from the carpeted floor, and towards the wood of his door leading to above the deck, somewhere that Yifan would love to be at the moment as he found himself nearly reduced to boredom as his current state of affairs at the moment. But he wasn't going to risk the corralling and the stern looks any of this was going to gather him if he dared to venture above the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should be thankful that he was still breathing in the first place, had he been down there alone, there was no doubt in his mind that his life would have been over in that cave and someone might have found his lone corpse waiting for them had they had to face the same misfortune. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking those thoughts off, Yifan allows himself to think about something else, although he didn't know what exactly their next move should be at this moment, having one of their own finally officially taken cemented in the fact that none of them were actually safe, no matter where they went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now that it was certain it was definitely one of the other captains feeding information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would only be a matter of when and not if. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These fitful thoughts and more draw him into a sort of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yifan wakes next, it comes from the edges of a dream, his throat burning, and his body feeling stiff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone were the warm rays of light that once soaked the room in their glow, the room replaced with the dark of the night, and the silver of the moonlight occasionally shining through the windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan pushes himself up with a slight groan, the last lingerings of his dream nowhere to be found in his conscious memory, but whatever it was left his heart racing, and his shirt slightly sticking to his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Striking a match, he lights one of the oil lamps in his room, anchored to the desk, giving his surroundings a little more light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel that he had been asleep for a long while, perhaps longer than he should've and he knew that it was the doing of his other crew mates, seeing him asleep and not wanting to wake him. They had been telling him after all that he actually needed the rest since he and Junmyeon had returned from their brief limbo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a still slight twinge in his leg, he opens the door from his cabin, the fresh air above the deck already greeting him or maybe it was his imagination and the need to smell something else than the inside of his office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But finally he pushes through, taking in the empty deck, looking up the night was mostly clear with a few clouds coming in occasionally to obscure the view of the night sky, he could see that there was someone up in the watchtower, although Yifan couldn't be sure if it was Jongdae or someone else taking the helm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan's attention turns to the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to find Junmyeon leaning against one side of the ship, looking out although his attention was now turned towards him. The tattered and water logged clothing he had seen the other man in last was now replaced with a similar ensemble, except his billowy shirt wasn't white this time around, the other man now sporting a midnight blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan makes his way to him, stopping right beside him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yifan."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He presses again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Junmyeon doesn't roll his eyes this time around or dismiss him, there's only a slight smile in response. "Should you be up and about like this. If Yixing catches you, he might take you back down below himself." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shifts the weight off of his bad leg as he too leans against the wood of the ship, feeling the wind blow through his hair, and the soft spray of the ocean. “I’m sure you won’t out me right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon gives a little sigh. “I don’t know, it sounds tempting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely chuckles instead of rolling his eyes or offering some type of retort back at his little reminder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a bit, taking it as a sign of progress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have to be hungry, do you want me to help you to get something to eat?” Junmyeon pushes off from where He was leaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I want to enjoy the outside for a bit before going back down below." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon leans back in his spot then with a nod. "I can understand that... being below deck can get stuffy." He rests his cheek against his hand, the wind moving some of his black hair into his eyes as he briefly shifted his hands to move it away. "What's on your mind? You look a little distracted." Junmyeon's eyes peer up at him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shrugs. "I think I had a weird dream, but I can't remember what it was about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, those are both the best and the worst dreams." Junmyeon sighs. "Did you wake up scared or anything? That's sometimes the best indicator of what it might've been about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan thinks about it for a moment trying to recall the thing that had brought him back to consciousness. "I don't exactly know... my heart was racing though." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... well, that could've been good or bad." Junmyeon turns around to lean with his back against the wood of the ship, arms crossed. "My mom would always say that dreams are the messengers of the future." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Yifan chuckles. "That's an interesting take." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, sometimes all you have are dreams." Junmyeon looks out towards the water again for a moment, but then he turns his attention back to Yifan. "What about your mom? Fierce as you, although I’m sure she had to be to be with your father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little. "Ah, I never knew my mother... but my father always said she was a lot gentler than he was. It's the classic tale of falling in love with the barmaid." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love at first sight?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something like that... he said he pursued her every time they came to that certain spot, and eventually it worked." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then you were born." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Hmhm... my mom died during birth because of a complication." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon frowns a little bit. "Sorry to hear that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shakes his head. "No need... I'm just glad that I was able to have memories about her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's relatable..." Junmyeon sighs a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan raises his eyebrow, shifting his position off of his leg, the limb still aching a little bit. "Is your mother dead too?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's attention returns to him for a moment as he shakes his head. "No. But we don't see each other for obvious reasons." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did she kick you out for your decision?" Yifan pries a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon chuckles a little, but Yifan can hear the bitter tinge to it at the end as the other man rights himself fully. "You could definitely say that." He releases another breath, turning away from the sea. "Let's get you something to eat, Captain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan doesn't argue with the other man as he walks off to go below deck, following behind with slightly uneven steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're almost there." Minseok reports, lowering the scope from his face, and immediately shielding his face from the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope this place is still untouched." Luhan crosses his arms, peeling an apple with a knife, the small blade glinting under the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they knew about this place, then there really is no hope for us." Yifan remarks, moving around the deck, sunshine coating the air. "My father made sure to keep this a secret from me until he was on his deathbed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it'll be fine, we haven't seen any of the imperial ships since we left that island." Jongdae remarks, next to him Yixing had his hand on one shoulder, the man having garnered a painful patch of sunburn from accidentally falling asleep on the deck during the midday while he had been on his watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm guessing that it was hidden to constitute some type of emergency." Junmyeon states, standing next to Luhan, taking the piece of apple he was offered with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns his attention to the other man, much like him, he was now fully recovered or at least as much as they could be, Yixing finally sparing Yifan the last leg of his healing, and finishing the wound up so that the leg no longer felt like he had actually been shot through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed... he told me to only go there during an emergency." Yifan confirms, turning his rings around on his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I would certainly call this that time." Tao steals a part of apple as he passes by. "The land is coming into sight, are we docking close or further out?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think close to the shore would just be just fine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small bout of land comes in closer and closer to sight, unlike the one that Junmyeon had taken them to, this was not as vastly decorated in trees as that island had been, a father stretch of sand greeting them instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, this is nice..." Jongdae stretches as they make it onto land, eyes taking in the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and it doesn't look as if we'll be bitten to death here by mosquitos." Luhan remarks, loading his gun before placing it back into his holster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon chuckles a little. "It shouldn't take us most of the day at least this time… but it does mean we can be a little more thorough with our searching.” Junmyeon searches the area as well, checking his own weapons before placing them back into their proper places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his gaze to Yifan. "Lead the way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group heads out, and he Junmyeon's initial inspection of the island had been correct, they weren't trenching through that thick of a forest this time around, although it was definite that this place had not seen any human contact in a very long time, but nonetheless it was still hot in the little bit of forest that there was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If someone accidentally got washed ashore here, I think that they would be pretty dead if no one came to find them eventually." Jongdae remarks, looking around at the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yifan was thinking the same, he couldn't hear any other animals other than the occasional bird in the trees, although he was sure there was fruit here, he could only wonder how long it would be until someone got tired of eating just that, unless they brought livestock with them when they planned to stay here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's something through the trees." Luhan says, stopping his approach in the forest, pointing at the sight of what looked to be a building showing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank god... some actual shade." Jongdae sighs a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trudge through the rest of the growth, falling into what used to be a pretty clear area, if the plants were anything to go by compared to the area that they just emerged from, the plants were beginning to spread their growth to the wooden building as well, nature claiming the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was built recently…” Luhan looks at the home. “Well, at least in relation to this forest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods, going towards the small structure, built from what had been cleared around them at one time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think your father built this?” Jongdae peeks over at Yifan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say yes… unless there’s someone else here.” Yifan chuckles heading up the steps, stable but he could feel them slightly bending under his weight, approaching the door, and glass windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking the door in, the inside wasn’t much better than the outside, if not worse made by the almost stagnant, damp, and dusty air that filled into Yifan’s nostrils. He coughs a little bit as they all fill into the space, sunlight immediately greeting them with the particles of dust trapped in the beams of light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wood is starting to warp.” Junmyeon says, coughing a little bit himself as he inspects the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just one large room, one could imagine that there would have been space for a bed, and maybe bookshelf, table and chairs, next to the fireplace centered on one wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lack of upkeep would certainly contribute to that…” Luhan finishes his own search of the room and looks at Yifan. “What are we looking for Captain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything important… my father was no stranger to hiding secrets away even if he never used them.” Yifan touches one of the books sitting on the lone table in the room. “I’m sure there are many more he even took with him to the grave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan searches through some of the items sitting around the area, most of them on the table were books nearly swollen from their time in the shake, precipitation at some point seeping in through the cracks in the building, he covers his nose with one of his sleeves. Only pausing his search when he comes across a book that looks a little different than the others. Upon opening the cover, he finds his father's handwriting and flipping through a picture of a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's pretty..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan slightly startles at the voice behind him, turning his gaze to meet Junmyeon's eyes gazing at the photo as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that your mother?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Yeah." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon smiles a little. "You have her eyes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little. "Have you been searching for my eyes, Junmyeon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man scoffs a little bit. "We make a lot of eye contact, how could I not notice?" He shrugs, patting Yifan's shoulder before moving on through the space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan places the book back on the table, promising that he would take it with them when they left, going on to search throughout the space, however there seemed to be nothing else just sitting around of any interest or importance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan stops his search of the bookshelf, putting his hands on his hips in a sight huff. "I can't believe that your father didn't leave anything here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it's hidden around the island." Tao sniffles a little, grimacing brushing off his pants in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae lets out a laugh. "We would be here forever with no idea where to go. If he did hide something, then maybe no one was meant to find it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did we try the floorboards?" Junmyeon states, emphasizing his point with his weight creaking against the wood. "Sometimes the answer is the simplest one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Try to find a loose one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group spreads out again, trying to find the magic part of the floor that would hopefully hide something underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain! here!" Jongdae waves them all over as he removes the board from the floor, Tao soon helping him with another two to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything down there?" Yifan questions, coming to stand behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hard to see, but it is an open space." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." Junmyeon hands him his lighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The space is illuminated by a soft spot of light, against the surface of the space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything down there?” Luhan cranes his head to try and peer down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Jongdae’s voice trails off. “Some bottles it looks like.” He reaches down pulling up two of the bottles and setting them aside on the floor out of his way. “Hey, Tao, help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair spend the next few moments, pulling out bottle after bottle until both of their torsos reappear from the hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s even in here?” Luhan takes one of the bottles, holding it up to the light coming in through one of the windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon picks up a bottle as well, managing to get one of the lids off with a little effort, taking a whiff of what's inside. Immediately recoiling a little as his nose wrinkles from the smell as he reseals the bottle. “Alcohol.” he coughs a little, setting the bottle back onto the ground. “It smells like it would put you on your ass, proper.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan smiles. “The captain always did have a thing for strong alcohol,” He points at Yifan with the bottle. “Why do you think he picks all of the strong stuff. Must be in their blood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan huffs a little rolling his eyes. “Anything else, Zhongda?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae shrugs, blood still coming down from his face. “I’ll look again…” he dips his head back into the hole, Tao catching the back of his shirt when he looks like he’ll completely fall in. “Ah, I got something! You’re going to have to pull me up though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you.” Tao tells him. “Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao carefully pulls him up from the edge and in his hands is a medium sized chest, lock keeping the chest sealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No key down there sadly.” Jongdae says with a huff as he sits upright on the floor, he hands Junmyeon his lighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan pulls his gun out. “That’s okay.” He loads cocks the hammer back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae and the others are quick to move out the way as Yifan shoots the lock off of the chest, the metal dropping to the ground with a clunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is certainly a way.” Junmyeon remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan walks over and opens the small chest, immediately finding a few pieces of jewelry greeting him, as well as a few pieces of paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are nice…” Jongdae peers from over Yifan’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods in agreement, pulling out the piece of paper that caught his eye, unfolding it to find that it was a map. But it wasn’t anything that he recognized, not to mention the majority of the map was in Korean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korean…” Jongdae says, gaze now torn away from the other trinkets in the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you read it?” Yifan, turns his head to look at the other man who was studying the map with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of it… but I don’t recognize some of the words, sorry.” Jongdae frowns a little more. “What is that place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it even a place?” Tao asks, his head tilted looking at the piece of paper as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan studies the map too, he had been to many places even as a child, and now even more so now as the captain of the pearl. So this unsettled him as much as it filled him with curiosity to what place his father had procured a map for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junmyeon what is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan’s question has Yifan turning around to look at them standing back, standing up from his crouched position to meet eyes with his crewmate and Junmyeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yifan echoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon crosses his arms. “I don’t know how your father did it… but that’s a map of the Imperial Royal Palace.” he taps his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tao hisses. “Are you sure you’re reading right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have Minseok check when we get back, if you like… but, that’s what it says.” Junmyeon takes a step forward. “There’s the entrance… and the throne room.” he points at two of the marked places on the map. Junmyeon drops his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no wonder he hid it away like this.” Luhan snorts a little bit. “He was just lucky we got here before someone just stumbled here by accident.” he runs a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares, we have it now!” Jongdae claps a little excitedly. “That’s a reason to celebrate…” He gestures to the bottles sitting around. “And I think we’ve earned it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan lets out a little amused huff, at that, he could agree that they could all use the break and with this they could now start formulating a more proper plan, instead of continuing to go blindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll head back then… and I agree I think celebration is due.” Yifan tucks the map away into his coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao shakes his head. “You’ll take any chance to drink, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start loading them up to take back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao gives him a lazy salute, but takes Jongdae with him and begins collecting the bottles to take back to the ship, Luhan going on to help the pair as he seals the chest carrying out near the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan’s gaze turns to Junmyeon, who is staring off at a point in the room, before he’s ultimately called by Luhan to help them move the bottles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there!” Junmyeon gives a nod to Yifan before he leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Yifan with the thought at the back of his mind, of what exactly his father might’ve done to get something like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ Hello~ </p>
<p>I hope everyone is doing well! I know that this is a very unusual update time but I wanted to get this out because of fest obligations! </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, its a little different because its in Junmyeon's POV this time around. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the short peek into what he is thinking at them moment! Have a safe and happy weekend! </p>
<p>Until the next time!</p>
<p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night air filled with the sounds of laughter, drink and music, and the heat of the day had finally faded away to the crisp of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the air only carrying the last lingering scents of the day into the night, the stars awash amongst the sky and the moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon tried to focus on this instead of the vast emptiness in front of him to lead his mind to wander into thoughts that he honestly had no control over at the moment, even the alcohol in his stomach wasn't enough to remove that from his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Myeon-ge!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Come here!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon tears his attention from the sea and back on the deck, Yukhei and Kunhang were waving him over enthusiastically with large smiles, he returns them in kind, walking over to where the three were eating a meal and sharing a bottle of small alcohol that he was sure one of them had snuck away at one point once most of the crew had gone deep into celebrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft sounds of foreign sea songs meeting his ears, along with some of the instruments that he had been more than pleased to find that some of the Black Pearl crew were adapting to playing, in some ways Junmyeon hadn't expected this to feel normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To feel like this was his own ship and his own crew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does Minseok know you have that?" He gestures over to the bottle that Yukhei tried to hide behind once of the barrels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon holds back a laugh as the kids sitting there give him begging looks, telling him not to rat him out. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell, just be careful alright. That's strong stuff." he takes a seat on one of the open crates next to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ge, we heard that you all found something really valuable down on the island, is that true?" Kunhang's eyes look at him wide as always, but this time they're filled with more blatant curiosity on his part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon hums a little, smiling. "Maybe." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet it was treasure that the Captain's father hid." Chenle remarks, the younger man was snacking on some leftover meat from what he had cooked over that evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon had first gotten the pleasure to meet the younger cook, while he was still recovering, being sent down to bring him one of his meals while he still wasn't sure if he was actually going to live to see the next morning, despite Yifan's own efforts to save his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still wasn't sure if he should be all that thankful for the action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that everything since then had been heading in a direction that he was having no more control over than a boat in a rapid, and he wasn't liking where it was headed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not going to tell us, Lele..." Renjun says, taking the bottle from behind the barrel and taking a short swig, his nose immediately crinkling, coughing a little. "Are you sure that Zhongda-ge didn't find accelerant instead?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon chuckles finally at that. "I would be inclined to agree with you... but rest assured, it's digestible." He steals one of the pieces of fruit sitting around on the small plate between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say Ge, what's your ship like... are there people our age too?" Chenle's eyes peer curiously at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course there are, we have to have a bunch of young hands to help us."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm sure they're not as good as us." Chenle states proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lele!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukhei hisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon, smiles gently once again. "No, it's alright, I'll say that you're all pretty incredible and hardworking." He pops an orange into his mouth. "I wouldn't be able to compare the two of you."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group falls into silence, seemingly satiated with the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Junmyeon!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his head at the sound of Jongdae's voice calling him over, he could tell that the other man had a lot more to drink than the last time he had seen him, and was more surprised that Minseok wasn't hovering somewhere around to make sure that he would accidentally go overboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon sighs a little whipping his hands off on his pants off leaving the younger group of men off with a wink as he intercepts Jongdae, the man nearly tripping onto the deck of the ship despite them being stationary for the most part, before he gets a secure arm around Junmyeon's shoulder immediately the smell of the alcohol that they had found earlier in the evening wafting to his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Minseok?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae's head slightly perks up at the sound of his lover's name but then shakes his head. "I don't know... but don't look so serious. We're celebrating, Myeon!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Junmyeon replies as he allows the other man to begin to lead him back down below deck again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you doing up here all alone then, You're always so serious. We've got a map to the palace!" Jongdae nearly shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyes widen, and he shushes Jongdae with one finger up to his lips as he makes sure that the both of them don't end up going down the stairs for a tumble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae's eyes widen a little, and he shushes as well, laughing a little. "Right... secret. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he gives one of those famous curved smiles, putting a finger up to his own lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely hums as they make their way back into the main dining area, usually more busy hallways empty for the most part as everyone was gathered together in one place, and although it almost seemed out of place, it was comforting for Junmyeon to have some piece of normalcy with everything going on. Soon the muffled sound of singing and instruments he had been below deck was now full blast, the room no less enthusiastic than when they had started a couple of hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Junmyeon didn't see that changing for the moment any time soon, as soon as they enter Jongdae joined the singing in a strange mixture of broken Korean and Mandarin, something unique he had learned about the other man. As it turned out, Jongdae had left their shared homeland at a very young age, leaving him with limited knowledge of how to read Hangeul in general, although he still spoke it with a native fluency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyes search the crowd as they make their way through, trying to avoid getting bumped into, before he finally spots Yixing sitting at a table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yixing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medic perks up when they're close enough, a relieved look coming across his face when he spots Jongdae with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently I looked a little too stoic for celebrations." Junmyeon tells him as he gets Jongdae securely sitting at the table, giving the man the glass of water that Yixing pours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man sighs a little fondly. "Well, I'm glad that he was found before he did something too crazy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this a common occurrence?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing nods with a smile. "Yeah, it's one of the only reasons it's a rule that Jongdae is allowed to get drunk on the ship... we've had more than a few incidents." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fights?" Junmyeon takes the drink that the medic offers him, the burn heading down his throat quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes," Yixing chuckles. "Though we wish it were more tame. And I'm sure Shou-ge would too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon hums thoughtfully. "I thought that it was a little strange that he was alone at the moment when I saw him up above." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He actually went to get Dae food when he snuck off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon makes sure that Jongdae finishes the water before searching around him, at everything going on, amongst the singing and dancing, he noticed that there was a drinking contest going on at another section of the table, and of course Yifan was there front and center as two of the men took shots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that this was another thing that didn't change, and he shakes his head and sort of laughs to himself as he recalls the memory of Chanyeol and Sehun having their own drinking contest, Kyungsoo himself one of the times joining in on their fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is brought out of his thoughts by a light poke in his side, Junmyeon brings his attention up from the wood of the floor to Yixing who merely points him back in the direction of the table where he can see Yifan looking in their direction, and once they lock eyes the Captain beckons him over with a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon rolls the small cup in his hands and then looks at Yixing. "You'll be okay with him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing nods with a smile. "Just be careful... I don't want you to end up in my cabin tomorrow with a hangover as well tomorrow morning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon just gently claps his shoulder as he sets his cup back on the table behind him and walks over to Yifan, ignoring some of the looks that he was getting all too familiar with at this point, the suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very obvious feeling that he didn't belong here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That he was the intruder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan's ring glimmered in the soft light thrown from the lamps on the wooden surface, his hair and eyes doing the same, although for one of the first times since he'd seen the other man, it was a more casual shirt, sans the long jacket, leaving the section of chest he chose to display fully open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join us.” The other man offers a seat across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There he notices that Tao and Luhan were sitting at the table as well, and that does make him feel a little better, he still doesn’t doubt that the two men wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him dead no matter how much trust he had garnered with the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes the seat offered to him. "A drinking game?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tao grins at him wickedly, although he knew that the other man had been drinking pretty much since they had started distributing the alcohol, Tao amazingly didn't look all too affected by the amount he had probably taken in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, what other fun is there to be had." Tao proceeds to pour fill one of the empty shot glasses, and push it over to him, some of the clear liquid sloshing onto the wooden surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon lets out a little sigh looking at the glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Does your captain not allow you to drink?" Luhan remarks raising one eyebrow at him as he throws back his own shot. "Or can you not just hold your own liquor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon smiles a bit. "No, we hold these as well..." he takes the glass and downs it, barely noticing the taste this time. "But when you wake up in a world of pain tomorrow morning, remember that you challenged me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table erupts into cheers at his jest, and from then on the competition begins, and through the first round he out drinks Tao pretty quickly, the other man having to stop before he actually lost all of the contents of his stomach, and Luhan wasn't too far behind as the pleasant buzz Junmyeon had been building was turning into something more now, creeping up the sides of his neck and adding more of a flush to his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know you can always tap out... might be better for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon laughs a little when Luhan shoots him a glare for even mentioning on him forfeiting their little competition, but Junmyeon shoots his glass back setting the glass down with a satisfying thunk, and after a moment Luhan seems to think better of his decision and sets his still full glass back on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Incredible... he out drank Lu." Tao mumbles from his slumped over position on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon sets his sights towards the last person he might have to face. "Captain?" he raises his empty glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for a moment Yifan merely stares at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be like this, you invited me here after all... just one round. When either of us can't take it anymore you just stop." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles then leaning across the table again. "When I think that you can't be any more surprising, you always have something up your sleeve it seems." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's how we win in this world don't we? Staying one step ahead?" Junmyeon raises a challenging eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan then gestures for a drink to be poured into his own glass, jeweled fingers glinting as he raises the now full glass to clink against Junmyeon’s before they start taking them down one by one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon isn't sure how long exactly it goes on, but there's a moment when he realizes that they have more of a crowd than when he started, and Yixing's slightly exasperated face was spotted amongst the onlookers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon was reaching the point where he knew he should stop if he didn't want to wake up with the world constantly spinning and the headache from hell itself calling him back to consciousness the next day. And at this moment between pauses he takes in Yifan's appearance as well, the other man seeming unaffected as always, but the skin on his chest was telling another story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon could see that he was nearing his limit as well, or was having the same thoughts he was about the whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He releases a little sigh and pushes the glass away from the table. "I know when I should call it quits if I don't want to be in a world of hurt tomorrow." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could already feel as if he was floating a little, the buzz becoming more than something that was just pleasant, melting some of the world at the edges of his vision, but nothing to worrisome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon could already hear Kyungsoo's voice about how stupid it was for him to even be the slightest bit inhibited around a ship of people he had been calling his rivals, enemies even, up until a few weeks ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now what were they? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saviors? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acquaintances? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to agree with you." Yifan pushes his glass forward too, fingers slightly tapping against the wood of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turn their heads, Junmyeon certainly hadn't been keeping count of how many drinks he'd just had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a tie." Yixing announces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the room falls into a chorus of groans, not about those who had made bets, losing what they had bet entirely, or neither party winning anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd around the table breaks up rather quickly, interest once again being pulled elsewhere by another song and music filing the warm room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon could feel how hot his body was, in addition to the bodies around the room, and he shrugged a little, even though the cotton of his shirt was pretty thin being amongst the crowd of drinking men was practically tearing through that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, Drink." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is slightly startled by the sound of Yixing's voice and the appearance of two more cups being placed on the table, perhaps Junmyeon had underestimated how much exactly he was beginning to feel the effects of the drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both thank him, and Junmyeon wastes no time in emptying the cup of its contents, the cooling feeling of water making him feel a tiny bit better in the stifling space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to go up above deck for some air." Junmyeon states, slightly stumbling in the process, hand catching on to Yixing’s shoulder for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he curses himself in his mind, he had underestimated in his intake indeed, luckily for him getting through the room and up the stars proved to be little trouble and he surfaced into the outside, the night air giving a delightful contrast to his heated skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the smell of the fresh air helps calm some of his churning stomach, looking around the deck again as he rests a hand on the back of his neck. Junmyeon noted that the Yukhei and the other's weren't sitting in their spots anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than likely going to enjoy their contraband in the privacy of their own cabin, or perhaps to turn in from their own little night of fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon was more than likely betting on the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he rests his forearms against the wood overlooking the ocean, trying to focus on the slight bobbing beneath him instead of how much he was actually going to regret this in the morning.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon allows the sounds of the water, and the cool of the night air against the back of his neck to soothe some of the dizziness he was beginning to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets so lost in the feeling, that he nearly falls forward when something cold is pressed against the back of his neck, his eyes snapping open to see Yifan behind him as he reaches back to touch the wet cloth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain." He breathes, standing up a little straighter, holding the cloth against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" The other man takes his place next to him. "You looked a little pale leaving," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon hums, shutting his eyes for a moment as he continues running the cloth against his neck. "Yeah, It's just been a while since I've drank like that. I overestimated how I was actually going to feel." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan lets out a slightly breathy laugh of his own. "You held on a lot longer than I thought you would." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get that a lot." Junmyeon snorts a little. "Soo says it's an advantage that I look delicate." Junmyeon looks over the other as well, although it wasn't as visible here he was sure that the flush he had seen earlier was probably still very present. "How about you? Are you beginning to regret your choices." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan stretches a bit. "Not now, but I'm sure that I'll feel it more in the morning. Probably followed by a scolding from Xing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words have a slight slur to them, that confirms for Junmyeon that the Captain isn't completely unaffected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon flashes a brief smile. "I'm sure he will. He was looking a little wary by the time our fun was over." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's always like that. Though I'm sure I would be too if I was majorly responsible for the health of all of the individuals on this ship." Yifan laughs. "I'm sure he'll let the majority of them suffer for their own actions tomorrow for a lesson if it isn't too bad."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence falls between them again, except for the sound of the water lightly slapping against the side of the boat once again, and the soft sound of music coming up the stairs once again, this time the melody wasn't accompanied by loud, oftentimes off key lyrics, but it was something softer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that he might imagine would be held at events in the imperial or other higher class living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon thinks that they probably would've seen a few had they been in hiding a little longer at the academy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he hears slight humming, turning his head to see that Yifan was humming under his breath, and dancing pretty much alone. He observes the sight admittedly for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain, you look like you're having fun. Although air doesn't make much of a partner." Junmyeon crosses his arms, back now resting against the ship, skin now feeling a bit better than it had when he had first arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan stops then, holding a handout, silently beckoning him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon looked around the ship, but there was no one around for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't tell me a little dancing scares you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon sighs a little then, pushing away from the side of the ship and resting the still damp cloth over it, only briefly hoping that it wouldn't fall overboard into the sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all." Junmyeon answers as he takes Yifan's open hand, stepping into his space, smelling something akin to alcohol, mixing in whatever it was that the other man scented himself with. "Should I be worried about you though?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan begins turning them around, in a small slow circle, one hand resting lightly on Junmyeon's waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll let you be the judge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continue like that for a while just going slowly across the deck, and Junmyeon finds himself surprised that neither of them had at least stumbled across their own feet at least a couple of times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you learn?" Junmyeon looks away from their feet, shaking his bangs out of his face to look at Yifan. "Did you sneak into a couple of balls?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something along those lines... we have to blend in too." Yifan twirls Junmyeon out in a brief moment of flare. "I'm assuming that you've done the same?" He questions once they're back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon tilts his head a little bit. "To be successful is to know one's enemy, and wear their skin if necessary." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan lets out a little huff, shaking his head. "I like that saying..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Its more often than not true is it? It's how we're able to survive, how this life is able to survive." he turns his head to the sea for a brief moment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan only nods in agreement, going silent again, despite Junmyeon being able to tell that the other man wanted to ask him some more questions but instead they fall into their small circling again with the sound of the music still joining them through the floorboards, and just when Junmyeon begins to pull away thinking that their dance is over, but instead Yifan makes a gesture to their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Put your feet on mine." Yifan states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is confused but he does as the other man asks, almost immediately getting his answer to the internal question of what was about to happen as he feels the both of them leave the deck, he holds in the noise of shock he wants to make as they begin to rise further from the deck. His hands dig into the fabric of Yifan's shirt, able to feel the burning skin underneath his hands, for more purchase, and to make sure that he doesn't fall tragically onto the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan lets out a little chuckle, and Junmyeon glares at him, even as they get farther away from the deck, which Junmyeon has to take his eyes away from not to think about and instead focuses on the sky and the moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, I'm not going to drop you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon scoffs a little, and presses a little closer, his eyes still searching beyond into the vastness of the sky, trying to ignore the fact now that he could hear more closely not the sounds of the sails, rope, and pulleys clanging together which sounded like it was right next to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me, but not everyone has the power of flight now do they?" Junmyeon tries to laugh some of the nerves he could feel away, but he was thankful for the alcohol in his system giving him some type of courage in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In theory, he knew that Yifan could fly, and knew that it was what got him on board of the Black Pearl, and had even seen it from a distance a few times as the pearl made their departure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But actually experiencing it was another thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's beautiful up here." Junmyeon peers more at the sky, looking at the vast amount of stars he could see a bit more clearly from this height. "I can see why you would enjoy using your gift." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan's head turns to look up too at the stars. "Yeah, it's nice. Quiet up here actually." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Similar to the ocean I suppose, unknown, vast and for the most part still." Junmyeon muses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could stay up here for hours... but sadly I still get cold. and It does get cold up there after a while." Yifan releases a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you ever thought about just flying away?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks down at him. "That would be mutiny, Junmyeon." he smiles. "But as a kid yes, who didn't? Ideals of running away and doing things my way, because I thought I knew better than my father sometimes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon huffs through his nose amusedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides, if I had, I wouldn't have been able to meet you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you use that line with everyone? Not that I would be surprised, you have quite the reputation, Captain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re not you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon just tilts his head as he gives Yifan a smile. "Now I know you've definitely said that one to someone else captain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But again, they weren't you." Yifan states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon just hums a little thoughtfully, tearing his gaze away from the intense pair of eyes meeting his for the brief moment, before connecting with Yifan's gaze again. "Okay, since it was me, what's so different about that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles. "As if you haven't noticed, you've always stood out. You're quite the enigma Junmyeon, and anything about you as the First Mate of the Exodeux is rumor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon could say that was definitely true, he was always aware of others eyes on him, as if they were trying to carve out something from underneath his skin, as if they would find what they were looking for underneath pressed against the muscle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I can't say that I'm any more extraordinarily more good looking, and if that's the case. Why would you let an unknown enigma </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>your ship." Junmyeon adjusts his arms, now resting on Yifan's shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point their voices were only mere whispers between each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some mysteries are worth the risk." Yifan shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worth the risk... </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could almost scoff at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of risk was this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon had always been aware of the gazes that Yifan had shot his way, and had done his very best to ignore them, for the large part. Every other interaction that they ever had was formal and straight to the point, the rivals were never around each other long enough for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how you were able to make that decision just based on looking at me, we've never talked outside of formality up until this point." Junmyeon shakes his head again, the heat flowing through his veins was making his tongue a little bit looser. "I could've been as boring as a box of rocks, not even worth my looks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's paid off now hasn't it... you're here now. And the fact that you've said that, means you know you're more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon goes silent then, not knowing what else to say next, and it gives him a moment to truly analyze the situation that he was in, pressed up against Yifan's body, both the heat from that and the alcohol aiding in keeping him warm as they continued to float there, and he certainly didn't miss the way that Yifan was looking at him. It was similar to those other times that he had ignored although there was something a bit different added on to the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that their faces were steadily getting closer, Junmyeon once again being able to smell the scent of the soap the other man enveloping his senses as their breaths began to mix, Yifan's hand moving to a more secure place on his back, adding to the overall warm feeling coursing through his body, and then another one of Yifan's hands cup one side of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The touch his tender, despite being able to feel the roughness from the work of many battles and handling the other work on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach slightly flips.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyelids slightly fluttering, Junmyeon turns his head away at the last moment, their noses barely brushing as he tries to regain his composure. "You're drunk, Captain." he mumbles, clearing his throat and once again focusing his gaze out towards the moon and the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Yifan remains in place, Junmyeon can feel the way that the other man's hair was slightly still tickling one side of his face, but a sigh comes close to his ear and then they're descending, hitting the deck with a soft thunk, as Junmyeon pulls away almost immediately, but Yifan's hands linger before he completely steps back allowing Junmyeon to regain his footing against the solid wood of the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon stares at the boards for a moment longer before looking back at Yifan. "I think I'm going to head in for the night... Thank you for the cloth." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "No problem." he goes to take a step first, but Junmyeon can see the way that he immediately stumbles, and can see that it was a disaster in the making and that he had been lucky that the other man hadn't just fallen out of the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes a hold of an arm. "Let's get you to bed, you don't want Yixing to have another thing to lecture you about tomorrow, hmm?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nod and slightly confused smile confirms to Junmyeon that they had indeed been lucky that he hadn't just lost all concentration and dropped the both of them out of the sky, Junmyeon is thankful that it isn't too much of a task with little to no people wandering around and some of Yifan's assistance as the other man once again secured a arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the task was a little more difficult as they entered Yifan's dark cabin, only using the moonlight coming in through the stained glass mural that Junmyeon thought was absolutely breathtaking no matter how many times that he saw it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they make it to Yifan's bed, plopping him down as Junmyeon turns to light the stationary lamp anchored to Yifan's work desk immediately giving the room a little more glow in the immediate area, outlining the papers mostly scattered on the surface, maps, spoils, and other things lying around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see again that Yifan was definitely no stranger to spoils, and he had earned every single last thing in here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around he notices that Yifan was struggling to get one of his boots off, while still looking at him, and Junmyeon quickly helps him remove it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know how pretty you are..." Yifan sighs as if it were an unfortunate thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes the shoe setting it neatly next to the other one out of the way in case sometime during the night he got up and needed to leave the room, ignoring the slight blush that wanted to come to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he's satisfied that Yifan won't hurt himself he turns to leave, but Yifan's hand stops him, pulling him back towards the bed with a gentle tug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain?" he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan frowns a little bit, as if trying to find the words, to say but he couldn't exactly get what he wanted away out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon couldn't help but find it a little funny. "You should rest now, you can tell me whatever it is that you want tomorrow, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied, Yifan gives him another smile, and then raises his hand to his lips to press them to the back of his hand, all the while staring him in the eyes, irises dancing with candle light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon doesn't even have time to react before Yifan promptly passes out, dropping his hand, and leaving his own heart rate a little increased, his hand tingling still, he tries to push this aside taking Yifan's dangling arm and putting it on the bed and takes the moment to look at the other man, just like in the cave, he was more relaxed, not as stern and didn't look as stressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon runs a hand through his own hair. "Goodnight, <em>Yifan</em>." he whispers, then turning to exit the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the now eerie silence of the empty halls, the music gone, he rests his head against the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing but his heartbeat and his own thoughts again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell are you doing, Myeon?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, Hello~ Thank you for joining me for another chapter, I hope everyone is staying happy and healthy as we moved into Spring. </p>
<p>Thank you for the comments, and I'm glad that you're all enjoying this, and I can't believe that this is pretty much 50k words, I also have a feeling that the end of this story might be coming soon. </p>
<p>Enjoy, and see you in the next one! </p>
<p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Fan, are you sure about this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns his attention from the water ahead of them, for once the winds seemed to be on their side as they cruised through the ocean the past couple of hours, he could only hope that their luck remained as they continued the rest of their plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or whatever deity had been watching them from below the depths was watching them this time as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods, turning around to meet Minseok's gaze, the other man looking a little weary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Yifan couldn't entirely tell whether or not it was from the thought of their plan or if  it was still some of the after effects of their small celebration. Even with the tolerance that he had he was still feeling quite sluggish. The next morning what greeted him was a headache that seemed to be delivered directly from hell itself, and foggy memory of what he had done that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what he did know is that it was a lot of drinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure... we're just being the ones who are going to strike first. We all know that sooner or later we will run into another imperial ship." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sighs a little rubbing his forehead, black hair getting mussed in the process. "That's true... but we can't predict how many ships would actually come. Once they get word that we've resurfaced there's no doubt that they would probably just send more than one measly patrol-ship." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's also true, it's a gamble, but it's one that we're going to have to take if we're even going to be able to carry out anything." Yifan sighs, rubbing his forehead. "It's a step, and I know it's a large one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan turns his gaze out towards the rest of the ship, noting everyone working across the deck, his eye immediately catching on to Junmyeon's familiar figure moving with a group of his men, helping them move a large crate of weapons to be cleaned and checked, the metal on the guns glimmering slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon freezes as if feeling Yifan's gaze on him searching around until they lock eyes from across the way, unfettered by Junmyeon's hair as he had pulled it back into a small ponytail away from his face as he worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But unlike the usual, Junmyeon is the first and the quickest to look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been going on for a couple of days now, Junmyeon barely looking him in the eyes, and not spending any other time around him unless it was necessary or if Yixing or the others of his crew was in the vicinity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan frowns a little bit, turning his attention back to Minseok who had also turned his gaze in that direction, his arms crossed as they locked gazes once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what have our lives been if nothing but risk." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok can only nod and sigh, not saying anything more, he could continue to wish that there was another way to do all of this, but none of it was in the cards for them at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was do or die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With dying almost certainly taking the lead at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it be good then, to try and get into contact with another one of the ships at this point then?" Minseok leans back a little against the railing of the top deck. “And before you say it, of course I'm aware of the risk of running our plans to someone else, the traitor could get them if they're not already among us." Minseok scoffs. "I hope whoever sold us out is enjoying themselves at least, this is a lose-lose situation for anyone involved." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan chuckles. "You're starting to sound like, Lu." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sighs a little. "Well in this case I would have to agree with him, we're asking for lady luck to be on our side once again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan pats the other man's shoulder, giving him a shake. "This is no time for my right hand to be getting cold feet, I can still rely on you right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok looks slightly exasperated. "As if I would leave you on your own to get your ass hung." He snorts. "Someone has to make sure you don't die." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles again. "Good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he turns his attention once again over to where Junmyeon was cleaning guns, now joined by Jongdae sitting next to him doing the same, although it seemed that the man was doing more talking at the moment than cleaning as Junmyeon listened along with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hadn't had the chance to really think about what would happen after all of this, and if they made it out of alive, Junmyeon would have to return to his own ship. The likes of which he was sure at this point were probably convinced he had kidnapped their first mate if they hadn't gotten Junmyeon's message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I do anything strange the other night?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok pulls his fond gaze away from watching Jongdae to address him. "Besides getting dead drunk like most of us, not that I know of. I was busy with Dae." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hums thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Is something the matter?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shrugs. "Junmyeon has been acting strange." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok's brow furrows, gaze turning over to the other man. "You think you might've done something with him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know it's foggy, but I do remember being with him at some point during the night. He's just been obviously avoiding me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok claps Yifan's shoulder this time around, standing up straight. "Maybe all of your staring finally scared him off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan just shakes his head in disbelief glaring as Minseok rounds him, joining the other men on the deck as they cleaned the weapons, Yifan had no doubt in his mind that the majority would have to be cleaned again before they were up to his first mate's standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small sigh, he climbs down the stairs to the main deck, almost immediately heading below, his eyes adjusting after a brief moment to the lower lit section of the ship, finally finding his way into the medic bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain." Yixing greets him, with a smile, as he continues organizing his various tools and other instruments before putting them back into a safe place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan only nods in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing sighs a little then, cleaning his hands off with a wet rag. "What's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know if I did anything strange the other night?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing sits on his stool, beginning to peel an apple sitting that he had sitting around. "Not that I recall, if you did, It wasn't enough to get sent here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence falls between them, and as Yixing continues to slice up his apple a look of realization comes across his face. "Ah, you're asking about, Junmyeon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looks away then, turning his attention to the floorboards Choosing to look at his scuffed up and very worn boots below him, looking at the details as  he knew that the look on the other man's face was probably more than telling about the thoughts that he was having. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan knew that his silence was damning in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I know, no... you went up after him once your drinking competition was over." Yixing shrugs. "You took a wet cloth because he was looking a little sick when he went up." he crosses his arms. "But for the rest you would have to ask him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His memory flashes him a fuzzy clip of talking, and of Junmyeon holding a cloth up to his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan shuffles his feet around more, only looking up and Yixing releases a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tell me that you for once are actually scared, Fan?" The smile is wide and teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous... of course I'm not scared of him."  Yifan narrows his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then ask, Junmyeon is pretty straight forward."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan sighs. "You're right, but he is avoiding me. So there is a large chance he won't tell me the complete truth." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing stretches a little on his stool. "No different than what he's been doing his entire time here. Although now he's close to you, I wouldn't waste your chance, Captain." Yixing singsongs standing from his stool to exit his office, leaving Yifan alone in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally after a few moments, he did leave Yixing's cabin, passing a few more of his crew-mates on the way back up to the deck, searching for Junmyeon's familiar visage once the sunlight ceased to blind him for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for Yifan the other man was still working on the guns, although Jongdae was nowhere in sight and neither was Minseok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Junmyeon!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's head pops up at the sound of his name, ceasing his movement with the cloth with the gun resting across his lap, the fabric stained with black stains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talk with me for a moment." Yifan says once he's closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon stares silently for a moment, biting his lip before setting the weapon to the side. "Yes, Captain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan leads them back down the deck into his office, and Yifan could feel some of the stares that they were getting, some knowing and others curious as to what their Captain would want with their ward at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or in Junmyeon's mind was he still a prisoner?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon shuts the door behind them as they come to a stop inside of the room, as always a random assortment of papers and maps scattered across the length of his desk, it was something that drove Minseok crazy, but Yifan could never be too bothered about clearing it up, he could find everything he needed at the moment and that's all that really mattered to him at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on, Captain? Is this about the plan?" Junmyeon's voice breaks the silence as Yifan turns to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the composure that Junmyeon had displayed since the beginning, the still, practiced calm, however looking at it now, he could see the cracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the way that Junmyeon's leg slightly shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Junmyeon. Everything about the plan is fine..." Yifan paces a little across the small area in front of his desk. "I wanted to ask you about a couple of nights ago." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyes widened a little, imperceptible if you weren't paying that close of attention. "What about it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I do anything to you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan knew that he had quite the reputation for bedding everything that moved, but it was always consensual on both ends, not that he usually had to work too hard for it most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's expression twists a little in confusion, as he places his hands behind his back. "No... you didn't. You were a little more than tipsy after our game so I helped you back to your quarters." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hums, taking a step towards him. "Yixing told me that I brought you a wet cloth when you went above deck." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. "That's true, and then we talked for a little bit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan takes the moment to get a little closer, and is pleased when Junmyeon doesn't avert his gaze. "Then what did we talk about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nothing more than drunken ramblings." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just drunken ramblings, doesn't lead to avoidance." Yifan whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they're both in each other's bubble, and Yifan knows that Junmyeon could have taken the time to take a step back anytime, instead he allows Yifan to catch the soft scent of the sea on his clothes once again, as they silently stare at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yifan thinks it feels familiar, the two of them drawing closer, beneath the moonlight, the softness of Junmyeon's skin underneath his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breaths mix, and lips nearly brushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's when Yifan realizes the particular reason why Junmyeon was going around him, the thought causes him to smirk a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny, Captain?" Junmyeon's gaze searches Yifan's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems that even you get flustered, Junmyeon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan's hand briefly brushes the skin on Junmyeon's cheek, and he can see the moment when the other man realizes that he remembers their almost kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What I said to you wasn't a lie." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is still silent before his eyes dart around again away from Yifan, some of the loose strands of his hair left out to frame his face fall with his gaze, Yifan takes his hand and gently brings the other man's gaze back up to his holding him there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly Junmyeon doesn't jerk away as they continue to stare at each other in the warm silence, and Yifan uses the opportunity to drink in some of the smaller details on the other man, from the warm shade of his eyes, the color of his lips, the way that his lashes framed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way that Junmyeon’s eyes flicker back between Yifan’s face and his mouth even if he isn’t entirely aware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a piercing?” Yifan asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon brings his hand up to his right ear, slightly rubbing it between two of his fingers. “Oh… yeah, I almost forgot it was there.” his hand falls back to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan merely hums and then he takes a step back from Junmyeon, and pretends not to notice how some of the tension leaves the other man’s body when he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon stands a little straighter and clears his throat. "Is that all you wanted to know, Captain?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Yes... and I'm going to assume that the guns are mostly ready if not completely done." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were on the last one before you called me over. They all seem to be in working order." Junmyeon confirms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods satisfactorily, as there's another knock on his door. "Enter!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok's head comes around the door a moment later, eyes immediately flickering between the two men. "I'm not interrupting anything Important am I?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not at all, what is it Minseok?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is silent, tucking one of the loose strands of hair away from his face. "I'll take my leave then if that's all that you need of me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Thank you, Junmyeon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man gives them a bow quickly leaving the space, and the door clicking shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan rounds the desk, feeling Minseok watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you looking at me like that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok huffs a little amusedly. "I'm surprised you hadn't completely scared him away. So I take it your conversation went well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan just sighs. "Was there something you needed, Ge?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok's rather playful expression shifts then into something more serious. "This raid, everything is on course, are you still sure about this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan thinks that it is almost funny that the other man was asking the question as if the time he'd just spent talking with Junmyeon would have changed his mind in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's do or die, Min." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sighs again. "It's die either way… Do is just a quicker path towards that possibly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides this isn't even the most dangerous part, should we succeed tomorrow we're still trying to get into the imperial." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok looks a little exasperated once again at the mere thought, rubbing his forehead. "Don't remind me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan came over and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Relax, just pretend it's routine, we need some cloth anyways. Not to mention what else they might have on board." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there Minseok relaxes a little only giving a small smile before he removes Yifan's arm from his shoulders. "Then I'm going to get several drinks, Xing will just have to yell at me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok leaves the room with a salute, leaving Yifan to his thoughts, only hoping that this would be the right decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this what you would do, Dad? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at the ring on his finger, feeling a bit more noticeable than usual, but the object only glimmers in the light in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain, we're coming up on her now!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae slides down from his post up on the mast, coming over to him with quick steps as he slides the telescope back into its holder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods. "Prepare for boarding. And remember nothing other than what's necessary, we don't have that much time to linger," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship moves into a further flurry of movement then, in the background many blades being sharpened and he could smell the briefest hint of gun power being loaded into guns, the sky was nice and bright as it had been for the past day or so of their travel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan was taking it to mean that this was going to mean that the mission was going to go on their side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feels like rain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's voice interrupts his thoughts, and he turns to look at the other man, before he looks at the sky, not a cloud in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's perfect out here." Minseok voices his thoughts before he can. "I mean the wind feels a little high, but that's normal for this part of the year." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods, tearing his gaze from the sea once again. "I know, I wasn't saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>... but soon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok and Yifan share a look between each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not getting cold feet are you, Junmyeon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man's gaze turns to him then from loading his weapon, checking it one last time before it hides itself once again in the fabric of his clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just making some noise right, taking a few things?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." Minseok confirms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then there's nothing to worry about, as long as no one is being extra greedy." He shrugs. "It'll definitely create the noise we're looking for, though they'll probably think us foolish for being so relaxed during this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok pushes some of his hair out of the way. "We're also betting on the fact they might think it could be some of the smaller burglar groups." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan thinks back on the information, that this amount of chaos in their world, had left some of their territory for the open, and that all of this was just more a game of chance than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you all when we get back." Junmyeon descends then, finding a spot to prepare to board the ship, pulling up the cloth he had around his face, eyes only now visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok makes a sort of scoffing noise. "That's actually smart... no wonder no one outside knows what he looks like." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, the last few moments of arrival were always some of the most nerve wracking for Yifan, although he knew that he didn't expect this to be as dangerous, as some of the other raids they had run there was still a chance something could go wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or someone else could show up unexpectedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had to admit landing on the deck for the first time in what felt like ages, felt almost completely normal, the chaos, and the fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's what he had exactly been bred in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he gets below the deck, sword awash in blood and a stinging cut on his arm, there was no less fighting here as he takes his sword and runs it through the middle of the man in front of him, blood immediately spilling out to mix with the rest of the blood staining his steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he ignores the heat, and keeps pushing forward, towards his goal immediately reaching the room that he had been looking for, in front of him lay the bodies of three men on the ground, their shirts soaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’d been drinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan’s gaze turns towards the familiar voice, looking up to meet Junmyeon’s eyes, as the other man pulls down his face covering. At the mention of that, Yifan smells the alcohol in the air as he sheathes his sword.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How unlucky for them.” He takes a step over the bodies, noting that Junmyeon had taken the time to tie them all up. “Is this it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods, prying open one of the crates, revealing some of the cloth inside, immediately taking the dyed fabric into his hands, the rich blue color glimmering like a Sapphire in his hands. “Silk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nods in satisfaction, going on to another one of the crates and cracking them open, a pleased smile gathering on his lips as he pulls a few pieces of fine jewelry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon smiles too. “Well, that might make it worth the trouble.” he says placing the silk back into the box, the wood shutting with a soft clunk.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan walks over with the earring in his hand, the gem glinting with the movement as he holds the earring up against Junmyeon's ear. “Sapphires suit you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon blinks a little at him before he smiles and shakes his head. “You’re impossible.” he steps back looking at the earring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe. But you like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon rolls his eyes, letting out a huff through his nose. “Let’s get these out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan just smiles, taking the earring and placing it safely into one of his inner pockets, turning to close the box behind him. “I’m sure they probably have cleaned up, on deck… Minseok isn’t one for wasting time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan’s just able to register something flying by his eyes just in time to turn around to see a small dagger flying into the man’s neck behind them, falling to the floorboards with a wet gurgle as blood escapes from the wound. He looks at Junmyeon who was now pulling his face covering back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, I’m starting to think we might have a problem.” Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle at him in the indication of a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan looked between Junmyeon and the body on the ground, he hadn’t even heard the other man approach, which in his mind seemed almost impossible. “Yeah…” He releases in a bit of an uneasy laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get one of the others, try not to die while I’m gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan snorts. “Wouldn’t dream of it. You’d miss me too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there everything goes smoothly, and the rest of the men on board who weren’t dead or seriously injured were brought above deck, he found though that most of the men they had cut through were mercenaries for hire rather than actual staff of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, for creating such a mess and then leaving, but you understand right?” Yifan asks as he walks along the deck in front of the line of people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just behind him, Minseok was orchestrating the removal of the goods behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve just asked for the goods. We would’ve given them to you.” The voice of the captain captures his attention, the man was sporting a black eye, looking quite disheveled as he glared up at Yifan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Yifan could see that it didn’t hide the amount of fear that was in the older man’s eyes, he crouches town eye level with the captain, other staff flinching away at his proximity, especially as he pulls out his gun, the movement making it flash in the evening sun as he laughs a little. “Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>mercenaries</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain. Everything is loaded.” Junmyeon’s voice says from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan stands from his crouch, nodding, even as he hears the whimper of another one of the staff, but he couldn’t see any visible injuries, instead their eyes seemed to be fixed on Junmyeon, who was regarding the crewmember quite indifferently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look sent a slight chill through Yifan.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good. I’m coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods, eyes flickering back to Yifan, crossing the board back onto the pearl, and Yifan turns to address the crew. “Try anything before we’re gone and I promise you’ll have a more intimate experience with the sea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan returns to the ship without a hitch, and they get away from the cargo bearing ship without any trouble, watching as it got further and further out into the distance until it was only the sky and the sea within sight again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But from then on he knew that it was now a waiting game, someone would show up eventually, and he could only hope that it turned out in their favor as he thought. He leans back with a sigh, chair creaking back with his weight as he momentarily loses himself to the sway of the ship for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to be returned to the present by the sound of a knock at his door, when he opens his eyes Junmyeon is entering, hair damp and slicked back from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smiles a little bit standing. “My savior.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s expression immediately shifts into a smile at that. “If you’re not careful, you’re really going to start owing me.” he crosses his arms. “That's what? The third time? It’s not going to be a good look for The Dragon if news gets around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan comes around and leans against his desk. “As much as it is a good look for you, saving the captain of a rival ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These times call for desperate measures.” Junmyeon shifts his stance. “So you called me here to thank me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan hums. “A reward too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Junmyeon’s brows lift. “Reward?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan pulls the small box off of his desk, opening it and pulling out the earring that had first caught his eye and walking over to Junmyeon, holding it out in front of him, and he can see the moment the other man opens his lips to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want your ear to close over do you? Who knows how long you’ll actually be stuck with us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s mouth clothes then and he nods, turning his head slightly to show his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan leans forward and carefully attaches the piece of jewelry, leaving it dangling a little in place, Junmyeon’s skin warm under his skin. “As perfect as I thought.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But unexpectedly Junmyeon doesn’t pull away as soon as Yifan fastens it, or when his hand trails down to resting on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead it’s another still moment that’s shattered and Junmyeon reaches forward first, pressing his lips against Yifan’s freverently, and he wastes no time with a slow response, running his hands through still damp locks as Junmyeon releases a pleased sigh as they continue to back up, until Junmyeon’s back hits the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only part for the briefest of moments, their breath still swirling between them, and Yifan releases a smile. “You never cease to surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon releases a low chuckle. “As if you hadn’t been thinking about it. You haven’t exactly been subtle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lovely blush comes across Junmyeon’s cheeks again, as he lightly hits Yifan’s shoulder without any real heat behind it, and he only responds with another kiss to his lips. They stand there in silence, only exchanging a few more kisses between them, but no words, before Junmyeon finally pulls back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go… before they question why I’ve been in here too long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan smirks. “I’m sure they know, I haven’t exactly been </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tightening his hold around Junmyeon, the fresh smell of his soap reaching his nose once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yifan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan blinks in surprise. “You called me by my name.” he smiles. “Say it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon merely smiles again, removing his arms from around him. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan laughs, a little confused, but he doesn’t press it further. “Alright... I’ll let you go, this more than makes up for it. Have a goodnight, Junmyeon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods one last time before exiting the room, leaving Yifan with a stupid smile on his face and tingling on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Yifan awakes to soft light in his eyes, although not as bright as what he was used to, and in his thoughts the recurring memories of last night. The assurance of their reality made by the empty box on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he listens further, he can hear the soft patter of rain, just the beginnings, the sky heavy with precipitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like Junmyeon was right.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan stands from his bed, pulling on his clothing and pulling on his boots, listening to the sounds around him, however there was something unusual about it, it was too still, a bit too quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gut stirred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Save for reaching for his gun, he exits his cabin, the hallways like a ghost town, not even Minseok coming towards him to scold him for oversleeping, he makes his way up the stairs finally exiting onto the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Registering many things at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First he had found Minseok as well as the rest of his crew, kneeling down on the deck, restrained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Second, they were surrounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And third, the soft click of a gun being pointed right next to his head as he went to reach for his, hand freezing as his eyes shift over to take in the appearance of an Imperial uniform greeting him in pompous glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, how nice of you to join us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Wu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan’s head turns towards the voice, an older man, with a knife pressed to Minseok’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiles. “Let’s have a nice</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> chat.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @justawriter68</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>CW// Whips/ Lashings</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello~ Hello, and welcome back to another chapter! I hope everyone is doing well, and that no ones allergies are acting up, and that whatever you're doing and wherever you are that you are happy and healthy. As there is still a lot going on in the world. That being said, as the Content warning said this chapter does contain a whip, and a character does get a lashing. </p>
<p>This one was like 5.5k words, so I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in the next one! </p>
<p>Until the next time! </p>
<p>-Arya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yifan kind of smiles at the gun being pressed a little farther into the side of his head. "You know it's rude to just enter someone's home like this." the soldier with the gun pushes Yifan down onto his knees. </p>
<p>With a quick glance around, he can at least see at the moment that no one looks like they have serious injuries. </p>
<p>Though the fear coming from his younger crew-mates was quite palpable. "But since you're here, you should at least introduce yourself." </p>
<p>The older man in front of him simply gives a simple scoff, but he releases a slight smile, handing off Minseok's captivity, to one of the other guards standing off at the side. "How rude of me, I am Admiral Jung Dowon of his Eminence's Imperial navy." he finishes the bow with a short mocking bow. </p>
<p>Yifan nods. "How nice." </p>
<p>"I'm sure it's no surprise to you that we're here. So why don't you just make this simple, and give us what we want and your transport will be a little less painful, hmm?" </p>
<p>Yifan scans the crowd above deck once again before turning his gaze back to the approaching man, the older man stopping just feet in front of him, taking the time to squat down and take a proper look into Yifan's eyes it seems. </p>
<p>"An almost spitting image of your father," The tone of the Admiral's voice almost sounds disappointed. "I wonder what he would think of this now." He scans Yifan's frame, using his hand to take away the gun tucked into his pants, turning it over in his hands, standing up from his crouch a moment later, the weapon still in hand. </p>
<p>Yifan grits his jaw slightly, feeling the water droplets getting heavier and more frequent, the way that the moisture was touching the air it was sure to start pouring sooner rather than later. "What is it that you want?"</p>
<p>The man turns around to face Yifan again, tapping the gun against the palm of his hand. "You've come in possession of something quite important to the Imperial. Where is the weapon you've taken?" </p>
<p>Yifan's smile grows in size. "I don't know what you're talking about. We have no such weapon." </p>
<p>The man's slightly calm expression turns into one of annoyance, as he approaches Yifan once again. "Those words worked out well for the Captain of the Hydra. I would be truthful with your words." </p>
<p>Yifan huffs a little, looking out around the deck again, and out at the water to the other number of ships that were around them at the moment, even if he did figure out a way to get the Admiral under his capture, there was still a chance that he would tell his men to fire, and they would all die anyways. </p>
<p>Not to mention that at the moment there was no way that they were going to be able to stop the other ships if they decided to board to help their commander out. </p>
<p>"There's no use looking out there boy, no one is coming to save you." </p>
<p>Yifan's head is turned back to be face to face with this older man, this close he could see the sun worked wrinkles in his skin, and the other lines and valleys across his face that told his face, and whatever meal he had previously on his breath. </p>
<p>Yifan shrugs. "Stranger things have happened."</p>
<p>The admiral narrows his eyes. "If you refuse to cooperate I'm sure that one of the younger ones would be more willing to talk." </p>
<p>At that moment, Yifan felt his stomach drop as Renjun is plucked from the rest of his group huddled up together, as Chenle is struck in the face from trying to keep the other boy from being drug into the center of the deck, the men ripping the kids shirt open and exposing his bare back to the admiral as they held the struggling boy in place. </p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll sing a lot more nicely." the man turns around, handing off his father's gun for the leather of a whip still wound in before the man puts the handle in his hand. </p>
<p>"You piece of trash." Minseok snarls, lunging forward. </p>
<p>But his actions are almost immediately stopped by one of the soldiers kicking him back to the ground, adding to the already bloody deluge of his stained shirt, and they didn't stop. </p>
<p>Yifan watched in abject horror and anger as his brother was for the most part being beaten senseless. </p>
<p><em>"Ge!" </em> Renjun calls out in horror, his bareback being sprinkled with more rain as it comes down harder. </p>
<p>Yifan knew that Jongdae was practically vibrating in place from where he was sitting. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright! Enough I'll tell you." Yifan shouts his eyes going between the two men now laying hits on Minseok and the Admiral.  </p>
<p>In return the man gives a slightly pleased smile, raising his hand, and nodding which gets the two soldiers to stop leaving Minseok in a heap on the deck as they wipe off their boots. </p>
<p>"Put him back with the others." The Admiral says dismissively. </p>
<p>"Sir." The soldiers do as they are told, throwing Minseok back into the line up and his now more bloody visage is immediately intercepted by Jongdae and Yixing by his side. </p>
<p>But Yifan's eyes immediately flicker back to Renjun still being restrained on the deck, the whip still in hand as he once again faces Yifan hands now resting behind his back. </p>
<p>"I hate doing things this ugly... now tell you what you know." </p>
<p>Yifan releases a puff of air. "I'm telling the truth, I don't know what weapon you're talking about... we simply took cloth and jewels from that ship. That's the honest truth, there was nothing else there." </p>
<p>The admiral's face tightens up again. "How I wish you wouldn't lie, the report we got on from the people on that ship was that the weapon was used as an attack when you raided the ship." </p>
<p>Yifan's brain looked for an answer through the confusion, he honestly had no idea what the man was talking about, they had no weapon aboard this ship. </p>
<p>And he was sure by now at least anyone keeping an eye on him, would know his power and maybe Minseok's. </p>
<p>And Yixing's was non-combative. </p>
<p>However his thought process is halted as the Admiral once again turns to Renjun's exposed back, now unfurling the whip like a snake, only this time that the venom is man power. </p>
<p>"Perhaps this small exercise will jog your memory." The older man runs one hand through his dampening hair. "At least the rain will help wash your deck." </p>
<p>Yifan's tongue was caught in his throat. "Not, him! Me, you whip <em> me </em> not him!" he lunges forward a little and almost immediately regrets the action as he feels the gun that the soldier was pointing at his head was now used to hit him down on the ground. </p>
<p>The brief pain adding to the blur that the rain was giving as it dripped into his eyes, now more of a steady fall rather than a splatter of rain, soaking through his clothes and adding to the chill that was settling into his body that he knew wasn't simply coming from the precipitation.  </p>
<p>The Admiral's eye gleams. "You're in no position to compromise with me." </p>
<p><em> No. no... </em> </p>
<p>But he’s unable to stop it as the first lash hits Renjun’s skin, and although the boy doesn’t cry out Yifan knows that the boy is just in immense pain. The skin was now split open, blood rolling down his back, mixing with the rain already on his skin. And somewhere in the distance, Yifan could hear Kunhang and the other’s crying out. </p>
<p>But this only seems to add to the atmosphere as soon a second lash hits Renjun's back with little time between the first, and this time the younger man does cry out. Trying to struggle away from the whip but still being held in place by the two soldiers as the admiral lifts his hand preparing for a third. </p>
<p>“I hate to do this. But if you answer me truthfully, it wouldn’t have to come to this.” the admiral tutts, wrapping the weapon around his hand. </p>
<p>Yifan grits his jaw. “And I told you, I <em> don’t </em>know what you’re talking about.” </p>
<p>The older man sighs as if disappointed, but he’s quick to resume the position, the whip once again hitting the deck. “It’s a shame that your Captain would allow you to become useless.” and he pulls back ready to strike for the third time.      </p>
<p>But a thunk behind him breaks the moment. </p>
<p>“He's telling the truth. They know nothing about the weapon, but I do." </p>
<p>Yifan's eyes widen as he turns his head to see Junmyeon standing behind him, half his face hidden again, having knocked the soldier nearly unconscious. </p>
<p>The admiral stops in his actions, the whip falling harmlessly to the ground again with a soft tap, and Yifan can almost feel the momentary relief fill his body as Junmyeon takes steps forward to now stand in front of him. </p>
<p>"And who might you be?" The admiral turns his gaze around to assess Junmyeon fully. </p>
<p>"Does that matter?" Junmyeon says. "Do you want to know or not?" </p>
<p>The admiral is silent for a moment, just gazing at Yifan. "Put down your weapon." </p>
<p>Junmyeon easily drops the gun to the deck of the ship without another word. "Pull your other ships back, in fact it would be better if you were on one." </p>
<p>The older man raises an eyebrow. "And who are <em> you </em> to demand such a thing? You hide your face, and won't even do me the kindness of an introduction."</p>
<p><em> "Move your ships." </em> Junmyeon is firm in his demand.  </p>
<p>Yifan's eyes goes between the two, and his eyes flicker over to where Jongdae was still holding on to Minseok, Yixing was shooting nervous gazes at the situation between Junmyeon and the admiral as well, even as he tended to Minseok's injuries, although most of the blood was washed away by now revealing them to not be as severe as he thought that they were. </p>
<p>The admiral's nostrils flare again, and that spark comes back into his eyes and there's no words that follow him turning around and raising the whip again in his hands, this time fully intending on finishing the motion. </p>
<p>But then there's another moment where everything literally stops, and he thinks that he's gone crazy when he sees a raindrop frozen in midair in front of his face, and none of it currently at the moment dripping on his skin, and it's also for the first time that Junmyeon was pretty much entirely dry. </p>
<p>But the real crazy part is seeing the extension of water coming from Junmyeon's hand coming from the end of his hands to grab on to the end of the whip, effectively holding it in midair as the older man now looked at Junmyeon with widened eyes. </p>
<p>"You were right about it being on the ship. But<em> ‘It’ </em> is a person." Junmyeon says then jerking the weapon out of his hand and then proceeding to use it on the other men around him, striking wherever he could before throwing it overboard. </p>
<p>With the other hand using more water around him to send other soldiers overboard with a yell, watching as they looked like little marionettes, being controlled as they're sent off of the ship seemingly with the flick of Junmyeon's wrist. </p>
<p>The admiral seems to check out of his shock, charging forward to take on Junmyeon but he catches him easily with a small of water that appears in front of them, capturing the older man's hands in a sort of binding, that despite his best efforts he couldn't escape from.</p>
<p>Junmyeon wastes no time in forming another weapon with his other hand, something akin to a blade sitting at the older man’s neck. It was clear to Yifan at least that Junmyeon had meant everything he was saying. </p>
<p>They were to leave this ship. </p>
<p>Junmyeon only presses his weapon closer to the admiral's neck as the last group of men try to press in closer. </p>
<p>“Do as he says.” the admiral hisses out. </p>
<p>The soldiers share an uneasy look but they nonetheless one by one back off the way they had come, the ropes leading to their ships being used, as Junmyeon walks closer to the clearing space.  </p>
<p>Yifan pushes himself to his knees then, spitting the coppery taste from his mouth, immediately turning to the soldier that was still on the deck behind him. Giving him another swift kick to the stomach as he relieved him of his scabbard.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Yifan immediately approaches a slightly still shivering Renjun, the skin on his back raw and open from the first couple of lashes he’d gotten, frayed and puckered at the edges. </p>
<p>Yifan couldn’t help but grimace at the wounds, watching as some of the blood pooled from the wounds, he could only be thankful that for the most part the wounds were pretty shallow. And although they would maybe scar even with Yixing’s healing. </p>
<p>But Renjun doesn’t answer him, eyes fixated on Junmyeon who upon Yifan glancing at him again sees he’s reached the edge of the deck once again, practically holding him over the side of the ship. </p>
<p><em> “Xing!” </em> Yifan calls. </p>
<p>The other man immediately rushes over, as if waiting for the moment that he would be called over, by the time Yifan looks back down Yixing is already going to work on the younger man’s back Yukhei and Kunheng by his side looking worriedly at their friend. </p>
<p>Yixing and Yifan’s eyes meet each other, before they’re both shifting back to Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Yifan walks forward with the sword still in hand, preparing to help Junmyeon cut the man to pieces if that so pleased them, and by the tenseness he could see in Junmyeon's jaw he wasn't too sure it was far off from that point. </p>
<p>"...<em> lord." </em> The word drifts over along with an infuriating smirk from the admiral, and it's at that moment Junmyeon just throws the man overboard, hitting the water with a splash. </p>
<p>Yifan looks over the side of the boat seeing the ripple from where the man entered but not him immediately resurfacing, but then his attention turns to the ships all around them and it's with a chilling feeling that Yifan knows what they're getting ready to do. </p>
<p>"Their cannons..." He says more to himself, his brain immediately grasping at straws again with the situation. </p>
<p>They would sink, and there would be nothing that they would do about it, and although the orders were to bring them back in alive, Yifan doubts that the Imperial wouldn't mind their dead bodies coming in their stead. </p>
<p>"I know." Junmyeon says from beside him. </p>
<p>And suddenly the rain starts falling on them again, immediately returning the deluge to the rest of the ship with a startling suddenness, but this time somehow the rain seemed more intense than before Junmyeon had arrived. </p>
<p>But that is quickly dispelled from Yifan's mind as he feels the ship move a little more violently under him, the wood creaking as the waves became rougher and eventually with it bringing up a wall of water on all sides, wind coming to his face as he stumbles back a, his head craning to see the walls of water nearly covering the entire ship, and for a moment everything feels still again before Junmyeon's arms come down and the walls of water with it, going forth onto the ships in front of them and engulfing them. </p>
<p>And as Yifan looks back to Junmyeon whose hands were now curling into fists hair soaked like the rest of them at the moment, as the once proud ships that had been surrounding them, were swallowed by the water, ground to nothing but wood, and taking the screams of the men on board with it. </p>
<p>"If I wanted to do something, then I would have done it already." filters into Yifan's mind, realizing what the words meant now, at the moment watching the water finally calm and settle, into a less rough state all though the rain still beat the surface like a drum. </p>
<p><em> "Ge!" </em> </p>
<p>The shout snaps Yifan's attention away from his thoughts just in time to catch Junmyeon's legs buckling, and he throws the weapon away in favor of catching the man's body despite the slightly odd angle he landed on bringing him slight pain from the awkwardness. But still he lowers them both carefully onto the deck, feeling Junmyeon's full body weight leaning on him, Yifan immediately checked for any injuries on Junmyeon but he could see nothing to the naked eye. </p>
<p>Only the rain water rolling down the other man's face.</p>
<p>"Junmyeon..." He calls, slightly shaking the unconscious man. </p>
<p> And it's this time, heart racing, water still in his eyes, that he finds himself looking out at the ocean for answers.  </p>
<p>Through the debris and all, perhaps this time he would actually see the answer that Junmyeon had known all along. </p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>Yifan over the next few hours ponders his thoughts, as everything he had learned in a short amount of time had changed within those few moments of Junmyeon revealing himself. Although the revelation had  brought light to some things, it had also brought up so many more questions about the other man. </p>
<p>And although he knew that he should be thankful to still be breathing, that he and his crew weren't the ones possibly in a watery grave, he couldn't stop to think about the what ifs, and that this definitely meant the whole time Junmyeon had to have known a lot more than he was letting on. </p>
<p>What exactly had he lied to them about? </p>
<p>
  <em> What is the truth? </em>
</p>
<p><em> Should I have just let him die? </em> </p>
<p>The question resurfaces again briefly, but is quickly dismissed, he would have been a sitting duck either way even if Junmyeon hadn't been with him, and more than likely he would've been dead long before he could've even made it to this point. </p>
<p>But as he looked at Junmyeon's face, he couldn't help but be concerned, the Admiral had come here looking for a weapon, and Junmyeon was that weapon according to him.</p>
<p>He could only think about how much longer it would be until word got out about the damage caused by their ship and then this cycle would repeat, but probably with a lot less talking this time around and maybe a little more cannon shooting. </p>
<p>A soft groat breaks Yifan away, his attention returning to Junmyeon, the other man's eyes starting to open and take in his surroundings with a slight jolt. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hey... you're okay." Yifan immediately stands from his chair, and places a hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. </p>
<p>He was glad to see the moment that Junmyeon's eyes recognized him, as he slumped back against the pillow, and his eyes closed with a sigh. </p>
<p>"Captain..." </p>
<p>Yifan smiles a little as he takes the chair over and moves it over to the bedside. "We're back to that now." </p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles briefly, even if it is tight, even if it is gone as fast as it had come. </p>
<p>From here Yifan can see the other man take a brief swallow before he speaks again. "I'm sure... there are a lot of questions." </p>
<p>Yifan huffs lightly, slumping back a little into his chair. "That's putting it lightly. At least I know what your power is now." </p>
<p>"Right." Junmyeon's eyes open once again at that, and he sits up slowly. "Sorry to have kept it from you." </p>
<p>Yifan is silent again, nothing between them except for the soft splash of the waves as they move through the water at a steady pace, and the occasional sounds of the rain still falling lightly, outside, but then he leans forward a little in the chair, locking eyes with Junmyeon. "I understand... but from here on out, I need you to be truthful with me." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods, running his hand through his hair, slightly frizzy from the rain and the air drying it had gone through. </p>
<p>"What do you want to know?" </p>
<p>"What I need to." </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods. "Well, I guess it's more obvious now that I can control water..." </p>
<p>Yifan thinks about it for a moment. "The Whirlpools, and the mist that was you?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles a little bit. "Yeah, that was me." </p>
<p>"So you don't need to see the water to be able control it?" </p>
<p>Junmyeon moves his hand again briefly, and Yifan watches as water materializes around his hand, moving in the direction that Junmyeon wanted it to move. "No... and there is water almost everywhere if you think about it. But it's easier for me to pull when the air is more humid." He shifts the water between his hands. "Not to mention since you sent me below deck it was a lot easier to feel what was going on in the water." </p>
<p>Yifan lets out another breath. "So you really meant it when you said if you wanted to do something you would've done it." he releases a slight chuckle. "Boy am I glad we're on your good side."  </p>
<p>Junmyeon lets out a short snort again. "As I told you, it wouldn't have been beneficial to me to do anything to you or your ship." </p>
<p>Yifan nods. "And the time I drowned?" </p>
<p>"Ah... yeah, when we  finally got up to the surface you weren't breathing. I had to pull the water from your lungs." Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair. "I was worried about that because I knew Yixing would be suspicious about it when he asked what happened."</p>
<p>"And those men on that cloth transport." </p>
<p>"As I told you, they'd been drinking... I used the alcohol to subdue them." Junmyeon answers easily. "They didn't see it coming." </p>
<p>Yifan hums a little, and then he meets Junmyeon's eyes again. "Why do they want you, why are you a weapon?"  </p>
<p>Junmyeon's expression slightly shifts at that, his nose wrinkling. "I think they only touted it as a weapon, because that sounded more urgent. Less embarrassing than saying that the Imperial has lost a person from out of their grasp." </p>
<p>"So that begs the next question, who are you?" </p>
<p>In his mind, Yifan knew that the admiral had said the word lord, before Junmyeon had subsequently thrown them overboard, but by the look on the older man's face before Junmyeon discarded him, he knew that it was in relation to him. </p>
<p>Junmyeon takes another breath, eyes searching the length of the room as if to gather his thoughts, his words, and his truth. "I didn't lie to you when I said that I was from Sapphire Bay, that is my home, birthplace, or whatever else you want to call it." He sighs. "But I was far from being a mere commoner... My family are high ranking nobles. Tao was right to say that I fit right in at the academy, Its where I would've been had I not been here." </p>
<p>Yifan chuckles. "It did make us uneasy at how well you seemed to mesh, I'm sure Captain Jiao would be pleased to know that his rumors were correct." </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head, eyes a little tired. "I could hide most of my upbringing but not all of my mannerisms." </p>
<p>Yifan taps his foot, standing from the chair. "When you say your family is high ranking, how high are you talking?"  his back is turned from Junmyeon as he waits for the answer.</p>
<p>"High enough to be close to the Imperial Royal Family." </p>
<p>Yifan turns back with slightly wide eyes. </p>
<p>Junmyeon lets out another despondent sigh. "My father obviously wants me back." He shifts on the bed to where he's sitting on the edge, his feet touching the floor. "It would probably be easier to turn me in. I won't blame you if you do, it's the safest bet." Junmyeon rubs his hands together, biting his lip. "Or you could just drop me off, and I'll go myself." </p>
<p>Yifan just stares at the other man, although Junmyeon's gaze was turned towards the ground, and he could see those wheels turning. </p>
<p>It worried him how quickly Junmyeon was prepared to be cut off. </p>
<p>But he pushes that thought back again, and approaches Junmyeon again, gently lifting his head up with one hand. "You ever say anything else like that again and I'll throw you overboard myself." </p>
<p>Junmyeon just blinks at him, confusion clear in his gaze. "But..." </p>
<p>"No buts. I'm well aware of the situation we're in. I'm sure if we even did what you're thinking of they would still pursue us just to make a point." </p>
<p>Junmyeon's mouth clicks shut then, and he looks a little resigned at the fact that Yifan is right in his assessment of the situation. </p>
<p>"We'll worry about it when it becomes a further problem, and we're going to stick to our plan. Okay?" Yifan stares at him, for confirmation. </p>
<p>Junmyeon nods after a moment. "Yes, Captain." </p>
<p>Yifan lets go of his chin and steps back a little. "How much does Kyungsoo know?" </p>
<p>"Everything." </p>
<p>Yifan smiles. "No wonder he looks like he's always ready to skin someone over you." </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head. "Trust me, it wasn't easily earned... he was much like Luhan when he first found out. I was lucky he didn't have me thrown into the brig or something else equally as terrible."</p>
<p>Silence falls between them again, and Yifan stares out the small porthole, night beginning to overcome the light. </p>
<p>"How much do you want me to tell the others." </p>
<p>Junmyeon once again looks surprised. "This is your ship... whatever you think you need to tell them." </p>
<p>"But you've also saved me, again, and now my entire ship. That is a deep debt I owe you." </p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes his head. "You have no debt with me..." He locks eyes with him again. "Remember that." </p>
<p>"Since you insist." Yifan pushes the chair underneath the desk once again. "Now come on, let's get you something to eat." </p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles again, a bit brighter this time. "Thank you. How're Minseok and Renjun?" </p>
<p>But he wobbles on his feet, and Yifan is quick to steady him with an arm around his waist. </p>
<p>"I guess that took more out of me than I thought it would." Junmyeon mumbles, looking around for his boots after standing still for a moment he reaches down to get them, Yifan continues to steady him with his arm. </p>
<p>"They're doing well, the fact that Yixing got to them so quickly helped with the healing. Renjun's is going to take a little more time, but he was talking the last I saw of him." Yifan shifts his hold as Junmyeon moves to the other boot. "AndI can imagine it did, I've never seen anything like that... Not even from Min." </p>
<p>"Practice makes perfect." Junmyeon states getting his shoes securely on, standing upright. "Now, we should probably get upstairs so Luhan can possibly threaten me. He might beat you by throwing me overboard." </p>
<p>Yifan shakes his head. "I only said that because I know you would survive. Now come on." </p>
<p>He can feel how tense Junmyeon is under his fingertips as they emerge from under the deck, while there were no people there in the hallways, it was quite clear that they were all up and outside, and it doesn't help that when they arrive on top all eyes immediately turn to Junmyeon as the chatter goes silent, almost completely dead, and Yifan is a moment away from telling them all off when they break into cheers. </p>
<p>Relief kind of floods through Yifan and he can feel the same from Junmyeon as he relaxes, as Jongdae approaches the both of them with a wide smile, immediately taking Junmyeon into a tight embrace. </p>
<p>"You fucking amazing human!" </p>
<p>Junmyeon releases a slightly breathless laugh, but he pats Jongdae back. </p>
<p>The other man pulls back and holds Junmyeon by both arms, staring intensely into his eyes. "No, you don't understand... that was wild. How did you do that, it was as if the sea had a mind of its own, or rather your mind." </p>
<p>Yifan took the other man's excitement as a sign that Minseok had to be doing fairly well, for the other man not to be glued to his side. </p>
<p>"That's a long story." Junmyeon just gives Jongdae a smile slightly squeezing his arm. </p>
<p>"Alright Zhongda, give him some breathing room." </p>
<p>Jongdae's eyes turn to him. "Yeah, sure, like <em> you've </em> been." He smirks a little mischievously. </p>
<p>“Dae, leave him be.” </p>
<p>Jongdae pouts at the sound of Minseok’s voice, turning to meet his gaze, and although there was still a bit of bruising around his eyes, the other man didn’t look any worse for wear, and it allowed Yifan to breathe just a little bit more. </p>
<p>Soon Junmyeon is being greeted by some of the others, even Luhan who doesn’t throw him overboard as he ultimately thought. </p>
<p>“I think we all deserve a drink tonight. In celebration.” Yifan declares. </p>
<p>Luhan has an arm thrown around Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I get to pour our savior his first drink. He threw that pig right into a watery grave. And that was probably still to good for him” </p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckles. “I don’t know if I should be flattered or a little worried.” </p>
<p>Tao rolls his eyes. “Please, everyone saw what you did. I think Lu-ge's just trying to stay on your good side.” </p>
<p>Luhan glares at the younger man, giving him a swift playful kick to his leg, which the taller gives a feigned whine in response, but it’s still followed by a smile nonetheless. </p>
<p>Yifan smiles looking at all of his crewmates, his family really, and once again he and Junmyeon’s eyes lock. </p>
<p>He can’t help but wonder how much longer they realistically have together.</p>
<p><em> “Captain!” </em> </p>
<p>Yifan immediately turns at the sound of Yukhei’s voice, despite everything that had happened the younger man had only escaped with a single bruise on his face. “What is it, Xuxi?” </p>
<p>“I see colors that I don’t recognize, to starboard.” </p>
<p>The words bring another bout of silence, behind him, but he doesn’t turn to meet it, only focusing on the matter at hand, and if they could be ready in time to get the cannons functional. </p>
<p>Yifan immediately frowns, opening his hand for the telescope in the other’s hand, and walking in the direction that he could definitely now see an outline in the distance. But raising the glass to his eye, he realizes that he didn’t recognize the colors either, and the lack of light left little to be seen of the details of the ship. </p>
<p>“What now.” Minseok appears beside him, Yifan immediately handing off the glass to him as the other man puts it up to his good eye albeit a bit clumsily. “Who is that?” </p>
<p>“I have no idea. Tell the men to start manning cannons.” </p>
<p>“Aye, Sir.” Jongdae immediately runs off to do just that, setting the ship into a quiet but swift motion. </p>
<p>Soon Junmyeon joins them with Luhan by his side. “What are they doing?” </p>
<p>“Nothing… and that’s the worrying part.” Yifan answers, looking at the outline of the ship still completely still. </p>
<p>“Well, we have Myeon-ge right?” Yukhei looks at him a little hopefully. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luhan looks to Junmyeon. “You think you have another wave in you?” </p>
<p>Junmyeon looks over from Yukhei, the small smile he had fading. “No… even if it were raining harder. That took most of everything I had.” </p>
<p>“We won’t need it if it’s just one ship.” Yifan reminds, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>Junmyeon sighs a little. “Let me see.” he takes the telescope from Minseok and gazes out for a moment, putting it down before bringing it back up to his eye again, expression thoughtful.</p>
<p>Yifan looks at him. “Do you know who that is?” </p>
<p>Junmyeon’s eyes shoot to him briefly, before turning back out towards the water. “I might… but it’s a gamble. But I guess I’ll have to see to find out.” he hands the telescope back to Yukhei. “Tell me if you see flashing okay?” </p>
<p>Yukhei nods immediately putting the device back up to his eye. </p>
<p>And they all watch in silence as Junmyeon draws one hand towards the water, lifting the stream high enough to catch the moonlight a couple of times, before it falls back again with a soft splash. </p>
<p>“Anything?” Junmyeon turns to Yukhei. </p>
<p>The deckhand is silent, before a soft gasp comes. “Two flashes.” </p>
<p>Yifan watches the exchange with interest, going back and forth for a while, the number of flashes corresponding with Junmyeon’s own, he was hoping to the point that this wasn’t an enemy that he didn’t mind the damp of the wood on his hands. </p>
<p>Finally the finally comes when an obviously brighter arch of what Yifan can only say is fire, comes up at the same time as Junmyeon’s water, the slightly hopeful expression on Junmyeon’s face is the only thing keeping Yifan from thinking that this was about to go completely sideways quickly.   </p>
<p>“We have movement in our direction, Captain.” Yukhei reports, “New colors too…” He pulls the telescope down. “It's the Exodeux.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>